


Devilish | Trafalgar Law X OC

by Anon_xoxo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Haki (One Piece), Lemon, Love, Manga & Anime, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, My First One Piece Fic, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 81,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_xoxo/pseuds/Anon_xoxo
Summary: When Law encounters a mysterious young woman in his celebration with the Strawhats, he never thought that she would have a lasting impact on his life and he definitely didn't think she would end up living on his ship.----Leila is continously on the run from her past and the demons that come with it. Her sole focus? Survival.However, when she meets Law and finds herself irrevocably drawn towards him, she finds herself getting distracted from her one goal. As she tries to conceal her past and complicated devil fruit abilities, Law tests her limits. Leila becomes less concerned with her survival and finds herself learning how to live whilst Law finds himself unknowingly falling in love with her.[Trafalgar Law x OC][Updated weekly]
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Perona/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar Law/OC - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 67





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first fanfiction for one piece. I'm not done with the series yet so excuse any mistakes!!  
> This story has variations to the one piece story to fit in with my story, I don't own one piece but I made Leila, my OC :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi - for those that are looking for the ~erotic~ scenes or wish to avoid them, I have listed every chapter with erotic content down below:  
> Chapters :  
> \- 1 (Not full on)  
> \- 2 (Not full on)  
> \- 3 (Full on NSFW)  
> \- 7 (Full on NSFW)  
> \- 15 (Full on NSFW)  
> \- 18 (Not full on)  
> \- 20 (Full on NSFW)  
> \- 25 (Not full on NSFW)  
> \- 26 (Full on NSFW)  
> \- 35 (Full on NSFW)  
> Enjoy ya nasty's  
>   
> This is my first one piece fanfic between Law and an OC, it is currently being updated at least once a week, mostly twice. Please enjoy and leave any feedback you may have

**Pre timeskip – Sabody =**

Luffy and his crew were walking through the markets of Sabody as they pass by Law. Law, observing his obvious rivals, noted that there were two unfamiliar people walking alongside them. One was a tall skeleton dressed rather dapper and the other was a petite girl with short ebony hair and golden shimmering eyes. The crew didn't notice Law as he observed them from afar. As they moved past Law, the young girls eyes met with Laws before she shyly looked away and moved behind Zoro's back to hide herself. Law was subtly staggered by her beauty, her ebony hair framed her face in small waves and her cheeks were filled out with slight baby chub but it gave her a cute, wholesome appearance. She was evidently just a girl, but observing her closely could capture any mans attention, she was voluptious. Zoro noticed the girl hiding and protectively grabbed her arm. The girl just needed to get away from Thriller Bark and stay unnoticed, Luffy and his crew had happily helped her do so. 

After a couple of hours, the Strawhats were waiting in the auction house. The golden eyed girl was evidently disgusted by the inhumane acts of those around her. Seeing Camie's situation unsettled her – she could have easily been in the same situation if things had ended badly. Suddenly, chaos erupted in the auction house. A Tenryubito had been injured; Marine's were bursting through the door and the stampedes of people absolutely overwhelmed her. She couldn't help but stand with dead eyes, unmoving as unpleasant memories flooded back to her.

Law, who had been in the corner of the auction house with his own crew, noticed the girl unmoving. ' _What an idiot, is she trying to get herself killed? This isn't my problem right now…_ ' Law thought to himself. Nonetheless, he still found himself moving towards her. A marine was charging towards her, weapon at the ready to plunge into her back but before Law could act, the marine had been struck with a red stained spear and he fell to the ground unmoving. The girl was still, seemingly unaware of what had just occurred but her arm was cut with a deep wound - blood trickling down her forearm. Had Law missed something? Where did she gain such a deep wound from when nobody was around her, who just killed that Marine? Law opened his mouth to speak to the girl but Pirate Hunter Zoro suddenly ran through the crowds of people and grabbed onto the girl's wrist as he dragged her out of the commotion.

The girl winced as Zoro grasped at the arm that had been injured, seemingly being knocked out of her trance but the blood drained from her face. "Z-zoro, I'm sorry I d-did it again…" The girl choked, her voice wavering. "My Devil fru-"

"Doesn't matter right now, we're all in deep shit" The swordsman cut her off as they ran out of the auction house. 

**Two years later – Post timeskip – Law and the strawhats are allied –**

Law sat at the bar drinking at the bar as he observed the Strawhat crew in their rowdiness - They had stopped at a nearby bar to replenish their energy for the night after their successful alliance. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy sang an old folksong along with Brooke on the violin, gathering an obvious crowd. Nami was seemingly starting to have a drinking competition with Zoro whilst the rest of the crew chatted and drank happily.

"You ready to be outdrunk by a girl again Zoro?" Nami chitted, recalling their competition in whiskey peak.

"Pfft, yeah right – I'll show you.." Zoro smirked.

"Guys, take it easy will you?" A female voice sighed, she turned to Zoro, "If you make chopper carry you again you're gonna get it! My poor baby has to carry such a buffoon..." 

Law turned towards the unfamiliar voice, landing on a woman with sparkling golden eyes. She had dark long hair that fell in waves cascading down her back and thick eyelashes that could catch any poor suckers attention. She was sitting beside zoro, her arm resting on his shoulder as she laughed along with the conversation. Law didn't remember seeing her on any of the wanted posters with the crew, but something was familiar about the girl that he just couldn't place. Feeling eyes on her, the girl turned to look at Law, holding his gaze for a while before a light blush formed across her cheeks and she turned away.

From the girl's reaction, she either knew who he was or just found him attractive. Probably both. Nami pulled the young lady up to go get more drinks and Zoro was left drinking by himself. Law saw his opportunity to talk to the swordsman. He was the easiest to approach for Law, the two had always gotten along relatively well. Neither of them were big speakers but had a similar interest in swords and dueled often - that was enough to gain respect for each other.

"Who's the girl?" Law questioned, nodding towards the golden eyed beauty as he settled on the seat opposite Zoro.

"Whats it to you, Tora-o?" Zoro smirked, downing the rest of his drink. "She's an old friend of ours, we met her at Thriller Bark. She's Was with us since the whole Sabody deal went down, though she comes and goes a bit."

"Eh…? At Sabody…." Law contemplated, thinking hard about the events two years prior. Suddenly, it clicked. He had seen her but had never caught her name, she was the short haired girl from the auction house. Law suddenly remembered her vividly, her bleak expression from that scene had stayed with him - the dead eyes, stoic stance, and tense fists. He had known that look because he'd seen it before – on himself. The look of trauma.

Observing the woman now, she had evidently grown over two years. She used to be a petite girl with a shy disposition but she had clearly filled out. She had a small waist with thick, ladylike hips – Law couldn't help but ogle her as she conversed charismatically with the bartender. Her chubby cheeks had only slightly slimmed but her eyes seemed to sparkle more than ever, dazzling the bartender into giving them free shots. 

"Oi oi…watch where you're looking" Zoro interrupted, giving Law a cold stare. Law met Zoro's gaze tentatively, not wanting to rile him up over a girl.

 _'Is she his girl?_ ' Law thought to himself, ignoring the feeling of slight disappointment.

Nami and the stunning woman returned, settling down a tray of drinks. "Tora-o! You joinin' our drinking match?" Nami winked at him, clearly excited by a prospect of another contender.

"Na, I shouldn't. Doctor's gotta keep a clear head" Law excused, not really wanting to partake in Nami's games tonight. He didn't have the energy.

The girl with golden eyes set herself opposite Law, picking up a drink and handing one to him. "You should join! Don't worry, I can't keep up with them either" She smiled sweetly at Law as she tried to coerce him into their conversation.

Law took the drink and nodded his head in thanks. "What's your name?"

"Leila" The girl replied, her eyes analyzing Law, looking him up and down ever so slightly. "But I already know who you are Dr Trafalgar. Who doesn't?"

Law stiffened ever so slightly at hearing her call him Doctor, the way her smooth lips murmured his name radiated heat inside him. "Just Law's fine" He cleared his throat "I remember you from Sabody, you know"

Leila's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "You do? That was a long time ago… not great times to reminisce honestly"

Law grunted in agreement, taking another sip of his drink as he recalled the Pacifista "It was difficult, that's for sure".

Nami elbowed Law in his side, "Lets not talk about such depressing things. We're all here together now, it doesn't matter what happened in the past!" She lifted her cup in a toast and began downing it, officially starting the drinking competition.

"Right, right, sorry!" Leila chuckled apologetically, also lifting her cup to chink with Nami's. Law was analyzing her, noting she had a very gentle disposition, almost reserved.

As the night progressed, the group drank and drank. Nami became increasingly noisy and Zoro grew more sleepy as the shots carried on. They all conversed happily; laughing about memories over the two years of development and joked about Zoro's slicked back hair. There was a nice buzz in the bar, and Leila's cheeks were flushed a slight pink by the relentless orders of alcohol. Law didn't drink as much, he wasn't really interested in a competition against these two who could outdrink each other for days. After another hour, Zoro was passed out cold, snoring loudly. Leila was also resting her head on her arms, seemingly asleep.

Nami let out an annoyed breath, "Look at these two, what wimps… We'll have to get chopper to carry Zorro again"

"He's passed out cold - where do you want me to put him?" Law was getting ready to hoist Zoro onto his back when Chopper jumped off from his table and trotted over to Law.

"Ah, no don't worry! We rented rooms on the second floor, I'll take him up since I'm going anyway" Chopper bounced into his bigger form to easily hoist Zoro onto his back and carry him to his room. Law nodded in thanks as most of the Strawhats headed off to their own rooms. 

"Hehe, looks like I won the competition again!" Nami yawned and stretched as she got up from the bar table. "I'm gonna hit the hay too, night Tora-o". Nami left the bar, leaving Robin being the only one left, sitting in the corner reading a book.

"Nico-ya, where should I put her?" Law asked Robin, nodding his head towards Leila.

"My room's on the first floor, you can just put her in there if you want, it's room 102" Robin smiled at the doctor, pointing in the direction. "Do you need help?"

Law shook his head, "No, I'll just drop her off quickly". He walked around the tables and gently shook the sleeping woman – trying to stir her enough so that he could pick her up easily. But to no avail. Law sighed as he had to wrap his arms around her legs, hoisting her up princess style as her head fell against his chest.

 _'I hope she doesn't wake up to witness this… she seems the type get embarrassed_ ' Law thought to himself.

As Law walked along the empty inn hallway, Leila stirred in his arms, making him come to a stop to prevent waking her. He stared down at her content sleeping face, noticing faint freckles painted across her nose. He sighed, shaking his head at his own idiocy. ' _It's just a woman Law…seen one of those before?'_ He thought to himself. But there was something about her, her slight shyness was evident but she had a charismatic personality which couldn't help but shine through.

He got to the room and slowly walked to the bed, freezing when he felt a tickling kiss at his neck. Leila had woken. influenced by the sweet intoxication of the alcohol and Law's warmth; she wrapped her arms around Law's neck, nipping at his olive skin ever so slightly. Law let out a staggered breath, quickly closing the door behind him as he practically threw Leila on the bed to get some distance between them.

"Hey…watch it" She groaned as she sat up, her hair was tousled and attractively framed her eyes that were clouded with desire. Her top dipped down her shoulder, revealing her slim collarbone and red bra strap.

"What are you doing?" Law feverishly rubbed the spot where she had kissed him.

Leila shrugged, looking up at Law devishly, "Just teasing you I suppose…" She began to slowly crawl towards him on the bed, her top dipping to show her considerable cleavage. Her eyes were sleepy but held an erotic need within them. Her voice was mellow, like sweet honey, and Law found himself entranced. Her reserved and shy disposition had vanished and its place lay an erotic woman who knew what she wanted.

Law stared at this woman, practically radiating lust.

_'W-who was this girl? She's practically a different person.'_ Law thought, heat coursing through his body. _'This is dangerous'._

"Hey… Dr Trafalgar." Leila murmured through her cherry tinted lips, as she smirked at Law knowingly. She knew the effect she was having on him and she was revelling in it. "Where are you off to sir?"

Her sickingly sweet voice was practically moaning his name, calling him Doctor and Sir was inciting a fire in Law's lower belly and he confirmed his earlier thought, _'dangerous'_. Not in a way in that she would hurt him, but that she could stir things inside of him. Law hated it. He backed towards the door, but took one last glance at the woman. She was mesmerising, that's for sure. Her fingernails were unusually long, sharp and a dark ruby red. Law could almost fantasize the marks they would leave on his back if he had his way with her. Despite her lustful appearance, she gave off a needy aura, as if she didn't want him to leave her alone.

If this was a random person, Law probably would have taken her right then and there. He was used to spending his time around beautiful women, but he disliked it immensely when they became attatched. Leila was a friend of the Strawhats - he was bound to run into her again one day, and he wasn't one to enjoy complicated situations. Thus, he restrained himself and kept his distance from the young woman testing his self-control.

Law's look back at her was all the confirmation Leila needed. She moved off of the bed, and wrapped her arms around Law's neck until her lips were mere millimeters from his. Her long fingers ran through his hair as she pressed herself up against his hard body, practically rubbing herself against him. It was so tempting for Law to just grab her head, pull her towards him and wrap his fingers through her hair as he took what he wanted from her. However, Law knew that he wasn't in his right mind, and it wasn't because of the alcohol. It was something _she_ was doing to him. Law grabbed her arms and removed herself from him, watching her face fall into a pout like a child. 

"I really think you should stop here..." Law warned her, his own eyes becoming clouded with desire. She was having some kind of effect on him that he had no control of.

"I think you'll find Doctor...that when we get started you won't want to stop at all" Law purred, trying to tempt Law to bite. Law was speechless, he had met women like this. They demanded his attention for the night and then always wish for more than what he is willing to give them. His crew were used to the antics of screaming women leaving his ship after the humiliation of being rejected. But this girl...her first impression had been completely different - charming, reserved and classy.

Law detangled her arms from around his neck and had to swallow in order to stop himself. She gave him a slightly dull look as she realised he wasn't going to entertain her and took a step back. Law took the opportunity and left the room, shutting the door strongly behind him as he tried to regulate his haggard breathing.

 _'What the fuck was that? I almost lost my compsure back there...'_ Law thought to himself. He paced down the inn hallway before bumping into Robin, who was calmly holding her books.

"Law! Did you manage okay?" Robin smiled at him innocently until she saw his ruffled hair and clothes. "Oh…did something happen?"

Law let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in and he gave Robin a look that communicated 'Don't ask'. 

"It's unusual for you to be this flustered..." She smirked at him knowingly, thinking how different the calm and collected doctor seemed.

"That girl is insane" He muttered underneath his breath, piquing Robins interest.

"Did she do something to you?" Robin asked, her voice radiating slight nervousness that concerned Law.

 _'What would she be able to do to me that worries her so much?'_ he thought _._

"She certainly seems to be acting different than earlier, I'll say that much"

Robin nodded, seemingly understanding the situation. "Law, I know this is a lot to ask but can you keep this a secret?"

Law raised an eyebrow.

"Her devil fruit gives her some trouble now and again - she struggles to control it" Robin talked in a low whisper, confusing Law entirely. "She might not even remember tomorrow due to how much she's drank tonight"

"What has her devil fruit got to do with what I just encountered?" Law scoffed.

Robin thought for a moment, unknowing if she should tell him. "I'm just guessing what happenned...but she can become captivated by lust sometimes. Sometimes it can rub off on other people around her"

Law sighed in annoyance. He was so ruffled due to some dumb lustful devil fruit that she can't even control?

"Sorry if she caused you trouble, I should have just taken her after all" Robin touched his shoulder lightly in an apology.

"It's already forgotten" He sighed, annoyance still lacing his breath as Robin began to walk back to her room.


	2. Bathroom

**The next morning -**

Leila woke up with a splitting headache, an effect from the heavy drinking the night before. The sun cascaded into the window, the warmth settling on her milky pale skin. She sat up, feeling utterly exhausted despite the night of rest and noticed Robin sleeping next to her soundly.

 _'Ah, had I crashed in her room the night before?'_ Leila sighed, sinking into Robins arm as she snuggled into her older sister figure. Robin had instantly taken Leila under her wing after they helped her escape Thriller Bark, despite the fact that she had every reason to distrust her. She reminded her somewhat of herself.

Leila was working under Gecko Moria's family when she first met the Strawhat's, not to her own choice, but due to the unfortunate circumstances led to that being her only option. She had been with them since she was a young child and, like a twisted joke, they considered her family. As soon as she saw heard that Luffy was in Thriller Bark she couldn't contain her desperation to leave. She risked it all to seek out help from the crew and risked getting killed. When they finally crossed paths, Leila fell to her knees sobbing for Luffy to help her. Luffy being luffy, said 'leave it to him!' A part of Leila's plea reminded him of when Nami asked Luffy for help to defeat Arlong, the desperation and exhaustion of their pleas resounded within him.

After the defeat of Moria, Leila accompanied the crew. She didn't want to cause any trouble and just needed to get away from Thriller Bark - despite Luffy promising her she would be safe. She got on relatively well with everyone - but particulary Robin, Nami and Zoro (unusually). Due to Zoro's much needed recovery from Kuma, Leila spent a lot of time next to Zoro in his healing process. She was quiet, so he didn't mind, and the two quickly bonded. Leila wasn't sure why Zoro took such a liking to her, but he did consider her part of the nakama (as did all the crew) despite her not being officially part of their crew. Leila comes and goes from the crew, making sure to meet up with them when she can, like she was doing this weekend, meeting them at this small harbour town.

Sanji burst through Robin's door, spinning with heart eyes bulging "Robin-chwaan, Leila-swaaan! My beautiful black-haired beauties!" He spun in the middle of the room, seeing the two women practically cuddling in the same bed sent him overboard, giving him an instant nosebleed. Leila giggled to herself, she always found Sanji amusing whilst Robin stirred from her slumber, looking down at the perverted cook who had collapsed on the floor.

Franky peeped his head around the corner and stepped over Sanji entirely. "This is a SUPPPERRR day!" He held his hand out to Robin who took it to help herself out of bed and he twirled her in his arms and into a sweet embrace. Robin smiled sweetly at him, seemingly unbothered by his affections but evidently content. Leila looked at her friends happily and hoped that they wouldn't get any noise complaints.

Law stirred from his sleep due to the racket coming from downstairs. He pulled on a shirt but didn't bother to button it up as he stormed down the stairs in an angsty mood. He barely got enough sleep last night due to…thoughts…keeping him up, and now he got woken up so early in the morning! He was going to beat these idiots to a pulp when he found them. He stormed down the hall and ended at where the noise was coming from….and suddenly it made sense. He stood outside Robin's room and saw the Strawhat's making such a commotion with no care in the world. Leila's eyes settled on him but then darted to his bare chest, his contoured abs rippling in the sunlight from the window panes. A light blush covered Leila's face as she shyly adverted her gaze from his muscles. 

"Good morning Law, did you sleep well?" She smiled at him.

Law just stared at her, noticing her shy disposition, ' _why is she acting shy now? She was throwing herself at me last night'._

He let his eyes graze over her as well, not bothering to hide it. She was hiding her body with the blanket, even though she was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top, her curves made it look like she was dressing provactively. Law shook his head in disbelief, struggling to believe that she was acting so different and he turned away from the room, ignoring her completely.

* * *

Leila was showering in one of the Inn's bathrooms, feeling invigorated by the boiling water hitting her skin, reveling in the warmth. She had always enjoyed hot showers, Perona used to joke with her, calling her Satan's daughter as if her showers were supplied from the waters of hell. Thinking back on the times with her friend, she felt a little sad. Perona considered her like a sister, but she was never completely truthful with her – she didn't even tell Perona about the full extent of her devil fruit even though she was the whole reason she was able to eat it. She thought about Law's actions this morning and felt a pang of hurt from inside her. Why had he ignored her like that when they enjoyed such a nice evening together?

' _Did I act badly when I was drunk?'_ She wondered, feeling a bit upset. She shook the feeling off, feeling vulnerable that she wanted him to like her so much. ' _He's just some guy...you idiot. They don't do you any good_ ' 

As she finished off her shower, she carefully stepped out and wrapped a towel around her smooth body. The towel was too short to offer much covering, she had picked up the wrong one from the reception and it didn't leave much to the imagination. Her bountiful curves threatened to spill out the top of the towel whilst her long and lean legs were bare. Leila looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating the scars that lined her arms. She had many large scars, one crossing over her chest, gunsot wounds on her hip and legs, but the main wounds came from her arms. Deep nail scratches and slits that had healed over some time ago. Leila sighed, feeling upset that she'll never have smooth skin again rather than the fact that she had gotten hurt so many times. As she went to open the door it opened from the other side, forcing her backwards and making her lose her footing.

She let out a small squeal as a strong grasp had caught her, pulling her forward swiftly and she fell into a bare, firm chest. She looked up and saw the handsome surgeon of death, his skin was clammy and he smelled of a natural musk – he had clearly come back from a training session. Probably with Zoro.

"W-wha-…It's occupied" She said to him, embarrassed by their situation as she let her dark curls cover her blushing face.

Law was hit by a slight burn as her bare skin rested against his; her skin was actually burning from the heat of the shower. Law tensed his jaw as her let go of her. "Leila-ya, why wouldn't you lock the door. What if someone other than me had come? It could have been dangerous"

Law thought about another person walking in on her, in this inn it could have easily been a drunk and violent brute. The thought of it made him shudder with disdain.

Leila pushed him further away, not saying anything. He was right, someone other than him could have come but she wouldn't let herself be taken advantage of, she's more capable than that. The thought that Law saw her as a meek, weak-willed woman irritated her.

Law tried to meet her gaze but sighed when he saw he wasn't going to receive a reply. He looked around the shower room, steam filling the air. "Why did you have the water so hot, are you trying to cook yourself?"

"I don't know, I don't really notice the heat anymore" Leila murmured, gathering her stuff up to leave.

"Yeah right, even I wouldn't be able to handle that" Law scoffed

"Why do you care so much? Shouldn't you be leaving?" Leila replied aggressively. She stopped and sighed, readjusting her tone. She didn't want to take her own insecurity out on Law - the fact he had ignored her this morning just added onto her stress levels. She found herself speaking to him without much thought. "It's my devil fruit - I'm not as sensitive to heat as other people but my body doesn't cope with the snow - not that I ever like it much anyway"

"Ya, I can understand that. I don't like the snow much either" Law confirmed, brief memories of his traumatic childhood coming back to him. "What's your devil fruit? It seems to do a lot of different things..."

Leila met his gaze strongly. She couldn't understand the surgeon. He ignores her but then feels entitled to know about her devil fruit? She didn't have time for these mind games, either he wanted to get to know her or he didn't.

"That's a bit of a personal question, don't you think?" She challenged him, putting her hand on her hip. This subtle action accentuated her small waist and as she stood proud, her perky breasts being constrained against the towel.

 _'I definitely do want to get to know her a little more personal',_ Law thought as he couldn't help but ogle her body a bit. He noticed the large scar that lined her chest and then his gaze travelled downwards to the others. Scars weren't unusual on the sea, but scars as deep and as plentiful as _this?_ It was unusual, it was clear she had been through some shit, thats for sure. He didn't comment on it though. 

"Trafalgar" Leila said, giving him a dull look as she caught him looking at her body. The formal way she said his name riled him up more, he felt a lump form in his throat as he was reminded of the scenes from last night. He lost himself in his fantasies. If only he could just grab her, spread her legs and let her sweet moans fill the steamy bathroom, he'd make her finally call him by his first name, not Dr. He wasn't feeling lustful down to her devil fruit this time. This was all on him. It had just been too long since he felt the warm embrace of a woman. He _needed_ it. 

Law took a step towards her until her back was pressed against the sink, closing in on her lean body. He leant his lips next to her ear and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Leila stood still like a deer in the headlights, unsure of what was happening between the two. He lightly pressed his chapped lips to her neck, grazing the soft skin as the smell of her vanilla shampoo enveloped him. Leila didn't want to stop him, as confused as she was, she was thoroughly enjoying the attention. Law let his large hands rest on her hips, pulling her close against his pelvis. This elicited a low moan from Leila as she struggled to hide her growing arousal due to Law's attention. 

"I was so worried about you not locking the door but...maybe I'm the dangerous one" Law whispered into her ear, smirking to himself when he gauged her positive reaction. Leila's legs felt weak and Law's lips soon explored the rest of her neck; kissing the same spot she had kissed him last night. Leila was reveling in the feeling of his rough lips on her skin; she arched her neck towards him, trying to give him more access. Her hands rested on his broad shoulders for support and he forced his leg in between hers, dominating her body and leaving soft trails of kisses along her neck. He lightly nipped at her milky skin, making her shudder from underneath him and Law struggled to not lose his self-control as he heard her breathy moans next to his ear.

Abruptly, Law released her from his grasp - letting her back hit the sink as her knees buckled slightly. She looked up at him, her golden eyes shimmering and needy - making Law want to lean and envelop her soft lips with his own. Alas, Law took a deep breath and headed to the door, leaving her to balance against the sink.

"H-hey… what the fuck was that?" Leila asked him breathily and slightly annoyed that he had left her in her state of arousal.

"I don't know…I'm just teasing you I suppose" Law smirked at her, repeating the same words she had teased him with last night. Leila's face erupted into blushes as she was reminded of her actions the night before. She had only just remembered and with that, Law left her trembling in the bathroom.


	3. Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has fanservice towards Zoro - if you aren't interested feel free to skip as Zoro x Leila is not the focus of this fanfic, just a bit of the past !  
> Thanks for reading <3  
> Lemon!

Law clashed swords with Zoro with excruciating force. Sweat dropped off of Law's forehead as Zoro picked up his other sword to strike. Law withdrew and clashed his sword again. Clash, clash. The two men had been dueling with each other all morning - they're both good matches for each other to work up a sweat. Leila stood with Nami drinking some concoction that Sanji had made them as they watched the two muscle heads duel, enjoying the man candy. 

"He's quite the stud isn't he..." Nami mentioned casually, twirling her hair in boredom. 

"Zoro?" Leila asked as she wrinkled her nose in confusion. Honestly, she had been paying more attention to Law's swordsmanship. Watching the way he skillfully fought interested her incredibly. 

"W-what? No! Law!" Nami laughed "Why does your mind immediately jump to Zoro" She teased Leila, eyeing her up curiously

Leila shook her head in refusal. "It's not like that..." 

"Does he know that?" Nami gestured towards Zoro

"Of course he does! I understand why people keep on assuming it but they should be able to tell when he doesn't even pay attention to me half the time"

Zoro clashed his swords against Law's once again, making Law falter in his step and fumble his sword slightly. This was no match to determine strength, the two had been dueling all morning and the signs of fatigue were beginning to show. Despite this, Zoro looked up to Leila and grinned triumphantly, as if communicating _'Did you see that?!' ._ This caused Nami to choke on her drink and laugh to herself, as he had instantly proved Leila wrong.

"Yeah yeah, shut up" Leila smirked, shaking her head in disbelief but her mind was whirring. She couldn't deny when her and Zoro first became close there was some tension. The two were young and attractive and it would be a lie to say that the two didn't have a past.

Law's chest was heaving as he was out of breath but he wasn't going to finish on the losing end. With incredibly quick movement he had his sword swinging up to Zoro's neck in his distraction. Zoro matched his tempo immediately, their swords trembling due to the strength pressed against them but Law was closing the distance ever so slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't get so distracted by a _woman,_ Roronoa..." Law challenged with a cocky smirk. Zoro scoffed and went to strike back but Luffy bounced into the duo, sending them crashing to the floor. 

"Guys I'm hungry lets go find some meat! Meat!" Luffy encouraged the duo. Law's veins pertruded from his forehead as he felt increasingly annoyed. _'I was just about to prove myself....'_ Law thought before catching himself as his gaze settled on Leila. ' _Prove myself? Prove myself to who?'_

Zoro sighed and got up, collecting his swords. He was not as annoyed as Law, he was used to Luffy's antics by now and he couldn't focus on anything until Luffy ate. He wouldn't let him. Nami headed over towards the crew, also excited to grab some food as Leila followed. She settled in between Law and Zoro as Zoro leant on her shoulder with his elbow.

"Get off you lump you're crushing me" Leila pushed him off her teasingly. Zoro just smirked at her as the crew headed off to get some food. As Leila moved to follow, Law grabbed onto Leila's wrist, causing her to look back in surprise.

The two hadn't discussed what had happened in the bathroom - they just moved on like adults.

"What's wrong, you okay?" Leila asked him. Law didn't reply but moved Leila's hair off of her shoulder to expose her neck, he gently pulled her shirt below her collarbone to see that the mark he had left on her milky skin was still there. The mark that he made by nipping at her collarbone in the steamy bathroom the day prior. Leila felt a blush spread across her cheeks when she realised what he was checking and Law smirked at her triumphantly, walking off to the inn to wash up. 

_'What is wrong with everyone today? They're all acting crazy..._ ' Leila thought to herself. 

* * *

**2 year ago - Strawhat's** **ship, after Thriller Bark**

**3:58 pm**

Leila sat in a chair, her legs resting across Zoro's lap as he slept soundly as she read a book she had borrowed from Robin. She was had borrowed one of Nami's bikini tops to catch the sun rays - allowing her large chest to be on display. The pair had grown close as Zoro needed a lot of bedrest and healing time from his run in with Kuma. He had still never told the crew of the events that took place, but Leila sensed that it was something important. As he spent most of his time asleep, Leila could stay comfortably with him without him asking too many questions and Zoro couldn't care less if she was there or not...at first. Overtime he actually started to miss her constant presence around him and the two grew adjusted to each other's quirks. 

The crew were surprised at the two's quick attachment to each other, Zoro and Sanji would sometimes visit brothel's in small towns but Zoro never showed much interest in women besides that. He wouldn't spend time talking to one let alone livng alongside one by choice. Robin and Nami didn't know their stance on it at first, they were heavily intrigued by the new girl on their ship but since she spent most of her time hidden away they couldn't help but feel suspicious about her. They had picked her up at her own request from Thriller Bark and from Brook's stories about the place from when he first went there, she wasn't a person to underestimate.

Robin, having come from a similar experience, felt obliged to help the girl. She was one of the first to approach her, at first it was small conversations about the weather and slowly transitioned into Leila approaching her for book requests. The subtle gestures were enough to bring Leila out of her shell and she would begin to accompany the groups in their drinking escapades, although she couldn't keep up most of the time. 

Zoro stirred from his slumber, rubbing his eyes and stretching, his white top tightening around his growing muscles. Leila glanced up from her book, her eyes flitting over his muscles past her reading glasses. "You're gonna need a new shirt at this rate..." She mumbled to herself

"What?" Zoro yawned, turning to her as he sat up. 

"Nothing" Leila smirked, shaking her head. 

"Keep your snarky comments to yourself" Zoro teased, pushing her legs off of his lap as he got up to get some water. As he drank the cold water some escaped his lips, drops trickling down his throat and onto his tight collarbone. Leila felt a lump form in her throat. She had been on this ship for a few months and she was getting...frustrated. Back at Thriller Bark there were plenty of men who vied for her affections and she kept herself busy when she wanted to. Those that she wanted but weren't interested she could make interested in her whenever she wanted - due to her devil fruit. She was used to getting what she wanted but after spending so much time with her new friend, she could confidently say she didn't want Zoro. She resumed to reading and was slightly surprised when the book contained an erotic scene - ' _I don't remember this book being like this...'_ .  
  
Leila felt a lump form in her throat as she felt her devil fruit uncontrollably come into play. She looked back up to Zoro and began to analyse his body. Zoro was the type of guy who was outstandingly handsome but rough around the edges, his lips chapped and his hair rough and slightly unruly. He was not a put-together man but very animalistic, listening to his needs kind of guy. She couldn't help her thoughts wander to what he would be like if they were to go all the way - would he actually be caring? Careful to hurt her? Or would he be greedy and overcome with need?

' _He seems that kind of guy'_ she thought. She was absentmindedly fantasising as her lust began to take over her. Her golden eyes became clouded and she squirmed in her seat as she grew uncomfortable due to the wetness growing in between her thighs. She was only 19 - she hadn't learned how to control her devil fruit to its entirety and it could easily consume her without her will. 

Zoro felt the hit of the dizzying atmosphere radiating off of her, it was almost like a warmth had hit him and his mind became clouded. This wasn't the first time this had happened and his anxiety suddenly spiked as he heard Sanji and Franky chattering close where they were sitting. The last thing he wanted was for Sanji to be influenced by Leila's lustful aura - it would surely end up being traumatic for everyone. 

"Leila..." Zoro warned sternly. Leila looked up at him, her short dark hair falling in waves and her golden eyes sparkling up at him in lustful need. "Le-ila" He warned her again, his voice carrying a sense of urgency this time. 

' _For fucks sake..._ ' Zoro thought to himself. He grabed a hold of her arm and yanked her towards him, pulling her with him into a room hidden below deck, away from the other crew members. 

"What the fuck are you doing, can't you control your emotions?" He raised his voice at her. Her arms snaked around his waist, wanting to close the distance between them but Zoro grasped them skillfully, holding them above her head and pushing her lightly towards the wall. "Leila, get it together please..." His voice strained as her lustful aura was rubbing off on him. Zoro let his eyes glaze over her voluptuous body, he had her pinned against the wall, her arms above her head as her body contoured into an erotic stance. Nami's bikini top fit her well, almost too well.

"Sorry... I still can't control it very well" Leila murmured, trying to reign her lustful aura back in but she couldn't help but stare up into Zoro's cool toned eyes and she felt her breathing grow more erratic. Leila worried that her aura would rub off onto Zoro especially, as she thought beforehand, he's the type that gives into his animalistic needs with not much thought. When those needs become consumed by lust - what then? Despite this, she still spent most of her time around Zoro. She trusted him wholeheartedly.

Zoro released her arms and took a step back, preparing to put distance between the two by leaving her down below deck. But Leila grabbed ahold of his arm firmly.

"N-no. Please don't leave me down here, it's dark I don't like it" She honestly requested of him as she took a step forward and clung onto his back, her breasts pressing into him like pillows. Zoro felt his last straw of self-control snap as he turned quickly and grasped her small face in one of his rough hands, pulling her mouth towards his and enveloping her in a needy kiss. The two were conflicted in their emotions towards each other, in that moment they felt like they needed each other so naturally, such a human instinct to grab each other and meet their lustful needs. But when her devil fruit wasn't influencing their emotions, they wouldn't even consider being this intimate. They worked so much better as friends and they both knew it, but her devil fruit caused so many issues...

Zoro persisted through her slight moaning protests, licking her bottom lip hungrily to which she granted him access into her mouth. He dominated her entirely, pressing her against the wall as he took charge of their exchange, hoisting one of her legs up and around his waist. She ran her red nails through his green hair, gripping them when his mouth kissed along her jawline.

"Z-Zoro..." Leila moaned breathily, her arms clinging onto his shoulders as her body grew weak. She reached down to unbuckle his belt, trying to push his garments off to grant her better access.

"Why are you so impatient" Zoro growled through his desire, pushing her harder into the wall and against his growing stiffness. He bit her ear lightly, eliciting a low moan from her lips, only encouraging him to go further.   
The two found each others mouths again desperately, Zoro's tongue dominating her own. Leila hummed in satisfaction, enjoying this type of man entirely.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from above them, and Luffy erupted into laughter as Usopp shouted at him.

"He probably broke something again..." Leila murmured as the noise made them break apart. The two stated at each other for a moment and they seemed to break out of their lustful trance. 

Zoro stared into her eyes, still holding onto her leg as the two's breathing started to regulate again. "I'm sorry"

Leila pushed him away from her, letting her leg come back down to the floor and adjusting her shorts that had somehow managed to be unbuttoned in the process. _'He certainly is quick with his hands'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, the quick and intense buildup of emotions overwhelmed her and she couldn't stop tears from slowly releasing from her eyes.

Zoro uncomfortably stood in front of her, unsure of what to do to comfort her. He was an awkward guy, but thats what Leila liked so much about being with him. He was honest and blunt about his emotions, any apology he made you know it was heartfelt.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed, wiping her eyes to no avail. "I don't know how to control it, It's awful it feels like I have no control over my own body... and then I drag _you_ into it?! It's so shit - why did I have to eat this bastard fruit" She continued to sob, her words barely being distinguishable from her slight cries of frustration.

Zoro didn't say anything but pulled her into a hug, holding her close against his chest. "I don't know why but when I'm with you I feel like I can be weak. Maybe that's why I get so affected by it"

Leila continued to sob into his chest, her shoulders shaking softly. She didn't know if that was true or not, but the two definitely had a connection. Leila's anxiety began to rise in her as she looked up at Zoro between wiping her tears away.

"Zoro, I don't want this." She honestly told him. "I don't want to do this kind of thing with you, I don't see you this way" 

Zoro stared into her eyes, trying to decipher if it was the truth or if she just wanted to push him away. He was contemplating everything for this girl, he felt incredibly protective over her and the thought of her being with someone else made his skin crawl a bit. But the thought of having sex with her, now that their minds had cleared and they felt suffocated by the stuffiness of the small, dark room...He didn't want to. He didn't entirely understand it, but he didn't want to kiss her. It felt wrong. 

"I've already ended up hurting people with my devil fruit. What do I do?" She asked again. But he had no answer for her.

* * *

**2 year ago - Strawhat's** **ship, after Thriller Bark**

**9:03 pm**

Zoro stood on the deck, leaning over the railings as he drank some burning alcohol from the flask. He stood alone, letting the sea breeze clear his mind as he looked out onto the dark sea. Sanji moved slowly next to him, settling beside him comfortably. Laughters from the rest of the crew erupted from inside the ship, clearly enjoying a late night party. 

"You've drunk more than usual tonight" Sanji commented.

"Go away, ya bastard cook" Zoro grumbled, his voice cold and irritated mildly.

"She has too" 

"Leila?"

"Who else?" Sanji scoffed. "You want to tell me whats going on?"

Zoro sighed in exasperation, running his hand through his hair. "It's complicated. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so attached to me"

"She's attached to you?" Sanji looked at him irediculously, "I think you've got it the wrong way round you idiot marimo" 

Zoro looked up at the cook, confused but slightly understanding his meaning. "I just want to protect her..."

"We all do, she's got that vulnerable personality" Sanji agreed, lighting a cigarette. "You're not helping her by being her crutch. She's been alone for so long that now that she's been accepted she doesn't know what to do" 

Zoro contemplated Sanji's words, taking them in but not replying for a while. He took another big swig from his flask and discarded it now that it was empty. "How can we help her?" Zoro asked honestly.

"I don't think we can...As much as I'd love to" Sanji smirked, thinking about the voluptious young woman. Zoro sent daggers his way and Sanji chuckled at him, patting him on the back before heading in towards the ship. 


	4. Devil Fruit

Leila stirred in her sleep, feeling a hand shaking her awake.

“Leila, wake up” Zoro stood over her bed, shaking her. He had also just woken up and had his shirt off.

“Why…it’s so early” Leila stretched out like a cat. Suddenly it dawned on her, today was the day the Strawhats were leaving. She sat up, her wavy hair messy from her heavy slumber. “Do you have to go so soon?”

“You know we have things to do idiot” Zoro smirked at her, his words harsh but his tone soft and caring. Leila pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his neck in a sisterly affection.

“I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“You know you can come with us…” Zoro mentioned, contemplating his own words. Sanji would hit him if he saw him now, telling him to stop being her crutch.

Law strode down the hallway, he was told by Nami to go get Leila awake but he heard noise by her room and hesitated by the door. He looked around the doorway and saw Leila being held close by a shirtless Zoro and felt annoyance bubble up inside of him. He was stroking the back of her head comfortingly and the two seemed to be talking about something serious.

Leila pulled away from Zoro, meeting his eyes seriously. “You know I can’t do that…”

Zoro clenched his jaw, he thought about trying to persuade her but decided against it, nodding in agreement with her “I’m gonna miss you Lei”.

‘ _He calls her Lei?_ ’ Law thought to himself, hovering outside her door before leaving in frustration. ‘ _If she had a guy why wouldn't she tell me? For fucks sake…’_

* * *

The Strawhats stood at the harbor, preparing to head off once again on their journey. Leila felt herself getting slightly emotional, she hadn't seen her close friends for so long and she didn't know the next time she’d get to spend quality time with them. They’ve offered her a place on their ship before but she denied, she knew she would have fun and may be of some use but it wasn't what she wanted for her life. She wasn't aiming for the one piece. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was looking for, her sole focus was survival. To make money she did bounty hunting job here and there but she never wanted to gain notoriety. Her devil fruit is a Mythical zoan type, she knew if she got too popular people would come looking for her, recruiting or not, for her power.

Nami pulled Leila into a tight hug, “Don’t be a stranger, okay?”

“I won’t but you guys have to be careful! Don’t go doing anything stupid…” Leila looked pointedly at Luffy, who just grinned at her, not promising anything.

Law is leant against the wall, watching his allies set off to the sea once again. Luffy came up to him to say his goodbyes, “I’ll see ya around Tora-o!”

“See you Mugiwara-ya.” Law smirked at Luffy, he sure was a troublesome guy to be allied with but he couldn’t have carried out the events in Dressora without him. Law’s eyes fell on Leila, who was getting emotional talking to Zoro.

“Ay, you idiot. Don’t start crying?” Zoro smiled at Leila, cupping her face in his rough hands to wipe her tears away.

“Sorry, I can’t help it” She cried softly as smiled. She held onto Zoro's shirt like a kid, if she pulled hard enough it looked like it would rip. It irked Law seeing them act so close, especially knowing he had left marks on her neck earlier that week. ' _What if Zoro saw them? He would 100% come after me to kick my ass...maybe more than that..._ ' Law thought to himself.

As Leila let go of the swordsman Franky ruffled her hair like a kid, making her chuckle. “You gotta stop being such a crybaby you know!”

“I know I know…” Leila nodded and wiped her eyes as she said her final goodbyes to the crew, watching them put their supplies onto the ship.

The crew set up their ship and set out away from the harbor, leaving Leila and Law at the dock staring after them. Law turned to walk back to town, heading to buy some supplies for his own crew and hopefully find some more medical research before he heard Leila running after him.

“Trafalgar! W-wait please” Leila stammered, tripping slightly.

“What do you want Leila-ya” Law said, not wanting to look at her big golden eyes that seemed to entrance him so much. Especially if she was Zoro’s girl.

“U-um, well. Are you leaving soon as well?”

“Yeah, my crew will be here in a week. I’m waiting for them here until then”

“I’m glad” Leila can’t help but smile to herself. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she’d been lonely in that town for a long while, knowing that she’d have another friendly face around made her feel a bit giddy.

“And why’s that” Law retorted coldly.

“Because I have a drinking buddy for a while” She smiled up at him, bumping into him playfully.

“And what makes you think I want to drink with you?” Law looked down at the young woman; she was being so obvious with her friendliness towards him that it confused him. They hardly knew each other - she could be a navy spy for all he knew. The only reason he chose to engage with her is because she’s friends with the Strawhats and …maybe her looks had something to do with it. 

Leila thought about the reason seriously, “For Company?”

Law was a bit taken aback by her truthful answer, he was expecting her to brush him off as being mean but he couldn’t find himself arguing back to that. “Is that cause you don’t have your boyfriend to keep you company?”

Leila just looked at him as if he grew a second head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about”

Law, growing unreasonably irritated, kept on walking to town as he wished to put some distance between them. However, Leila kept on walking after him, increasing her pace in timing with his.

“Why are you following me? I’m going to do some research, a girl like you won’t be interested in it” Law said

“’A girl like me’ whats that supposed to mean?” Leila scowled at him “I’ll have you know I’m very good with blood and gore, if that’s what you’re thinking”

“I seriously doubt that….” Law said, eyeing her up and down. She was wearing a corseted black dress with her hair styled messily into a ponytail. She really did look like a typical girl, just with a touch of darkness.

“Hey, listen Doctor” Leila stopped walking, causing Law to look back at her and wait. “You can’t judge people on their appearances out at sea, I thought a veteran such as yourself should know that.”

“I’m not judging solely on appearances, just practicality. Your shoes for example.” Law nodded at her black heels she was wearing and sneered “You think you can run in those if you’re in danger? You’re just a typical woman aren’t you..."

Leila felt her ears go red as a deep seated anger bubbled up inside of her. ' _T_ _he balls of this guy! Who does he think he is, talking to me like that? I never dress like this normally anyway...’_

Leila took two confident strides towards Law until her face was close to his, her eyes had clouded over, no longer holding the sparkling energy that she possesses but a prideful, dominant aura. 

“Have you ever considered, Dr Trafalgar, that I don’t _run?_ ” She smirked up at him and grabbed his cheeks, her long red nails grazing him as she shook his face side to side mockingly.

Law scoffed at her, meeting her strong gaze with a challenge. Normally he would have had someone on the floor in an instance if they dared touch him like this. But this girl made him curious, she was so confident - her wanted to know why. She elicited the same energy that she had the night he had carried her to the inn room, only it wasn’t lust this time but pride. Strong, dominant pride. Law, being the intelligent man he is, clicked onto the themes of her mood swings after being shown just 2 out of the possible 7. 

“You are an interesting one aren’t you…” Law’s lips turned up into a smirk. “Rather… _sinful”_ He grabbed hold of her forearm and pulled her closer into his body, truly testing if she would run. He lowered his face closer to hers, their lips centimeters apart but she didn’t budge. She still held her prideful will, as strong as before and glared into Law’s dark yellow eyes.

“A kiss isn’t going to make me run from you Doctor…” Leila murmured, her breathing becoming heavier as the two hid in a nearby alleyway, away from prying eyes. “Why don’t you hurt me? I know you’re capable of it. Am I truly a pathetic girl?" Leila jeered at him, taunting him entirely to see if he considered her a big enough challenge to bare his teeth.

"I never called you pathetic" Law removed his sword and pressed it against the side of her neck, accepting her challenge. "But as you wish"

Without Law moving, Leila pushed her neck against the sword, causing it to break the skin and bleed. Law jerked back and looked at her disturbed. He was calm at first but as he saw the cut begin to seep blood he felt his rationale slip a bit in surprise.

“What the fuck did you do that for, are you crazy?!” Law raised his voice at her. He grabbed the back of her neck to assess the cut he had just made. Luckily, he had pulled back in time before it made a deep injury; it was just bleeding excessively due to the injury being on her neck.

“That’s more like it Doctor….” Leila mocked him, her voice sickingly sweet. "Why didn't you do that from the beginning?"

Law shook his head as he grew tired of the prideful woman in front of him. "Yeah, real good job there. You got cut - you _really_ showed me how much of a badass you are" Law said sarcastically.

"What an idiotic woman...." Law muttered underneath his breath.

Leila smirked in amusement as she took a step back from Law and touched her fingers to her bleeding neck. 

"Has this been your deal all along?" Leila questioned Law."This is why you've been so weird around me? You think I'm some weak woman who'd be an easy lay? Do you look down on me Doctor?"

"I never thought that" Law replied honestly, his mind thinking back to his antics in the bathroom. "I never meant to give you the wrong idea - you came onto me first "

Leila laughed slightly as she didn't believe a word Law said. Although it was true, her head was clouded with pride. Her thoughts didn't make sense as her personality shifted towards being self-absorbed. She began to overthink Law's actions. 

Her devil fruits took more control over her personality, mostly due to get fatigued body and unsure feelings towards Law. She didn't even realise that small devil horns started to sprout from out of her hair and a long thin tail sprouted from behind her. It curled around Law’s leg seductively and Leila's eyes darkened as her pride began to build further.

Law couldn’t help but watch confused as the gorgeous woman in front of him, slowly transitioned into a..a- a devil? Her dark hair framed her face attractively and her lips pouted with a tint of cherry red. She looked increasingly different from the crybaby from earlier. 

Leila seemed to realise her new found attributes as her tail swished around Law's leg. Her eyes widened in surprise and held somewhat horror in them as she had unknowingly transformed.

' _Fuck. Fuck, what do I do now? I got too carried away goddammit. I never learn'_ She thought to herself in panic.

Law took a cautious step back as he held his hand out in preparation to summon his room. He was unknowing of Leila's powers, intentions and everything else. Their gazes met, both cautious as if their lives were threatened. Law's mind was calm and calculating.

' _She's a friend of the Strawhats - why did it escalate like this? She can't keep her emotions under control, what an impulsive girl...'_ Law thought to himself, somewhat feeling less defensive. The more he assessed her, the more she seemed frightened. Almost like a kitten hissing under distress. Law let his arm fall and he began to smirk slightly.

Leila stiffened as he began to smirk. She held her hand out, as if readying to hold something. The blood trickling from her neck started to move by itself, little drops coming together in midair to form a small revolver gun that landed in her waiting hand. Leila took steps towards Law and pressed the red gun against his forehead. She wasn’t threatening, more like she was trying to display her capabilities to him.

She didn't want to hurt him, but she had unwillingly shown a vulnerable side of herself and was silently panicking. 

“Your devil fruit?” Law asked calmly, he was confused but had regained his composure whilst watching her.

“You see Doctor? _I don’t need to run_ ” Leila spoke shakily, although still somewhat confident. “Any injury I gain only makes me stronger in the midst of battle, the more I bleed, the stronger my weapon”

 _‘She’s like a fucked up version of Baby 5…’_ Law thought to himself.

“That can’t be all there is…” Law said. “What’s the drawback to that, isn’t that too overpowered?”

“That’s ironic coming from the ope-ope no mi” Leila chuckled as she let go of the gun. She felt that demonstrating her capabilities may have been enough. Law didn't seem defensive, she didn't feel threatened by him either.

The gun reverted back into the standard blood droplets as it hit the floor and her hand was marked red with her blood. "I’m a normal human at the end of the day. Any Injury I gain will still affect me as much as anybody else”

“That’s dangerous on your body…” Law assessed as he thought about the scars he had seen on her body in the bathroom. 

He observed the little red horns that sprouted from in between her dark waves and couldn’t help but find them cute. They weren’t gigantic devil horns, they were small and curved, pointing out the top of her head like a halloween headband. Her tail that had curved at the end, almost resembling a heart instead of a spike. Leila looked around, checking if there was anyone around who had seen them. The coast was clear, her subtle observation haki allowed her to assess.

“It is hard on me… but it’s just the price to pay from having the satan-satan no mi” Leila confessed, her prideful aura dissipating and her devil-qualities shrinking back into her body.

She had somewhat come to her senses, feeling ashamed that she had gotten so out of control and shown Law a vulnerable sight. She peeked at Law from in between her curly hair and saw he was looking at her warily but calmly.

Law couldn't help himself from swallowing. As calm as he was, this was big. The Satan-satan no mi was a notorious mythical zoan fruit that had hundreds of pirates fighting to find it originally. 15 years ago it was rumoured that it had been eaten, but nobody knew who by. There are still some big-shot pirates who seek the power, they don't care if it's attatched to a human already, if they find it they will use it. Law assessed Leila, an overall petite girl who looked weak by appearance but overwhelmingly beautiful. If she was discovered to having this fruit there would be no doubt people would flock to her, a beautiful, young, powerful woman who looked like she can't put up a fight? The thought made Law's skin crawl. 

“Why are you trusting me with this...I could easily report you, you know” Law said coldly, catching Leila’s whole attention.

“I-I don’t know. I already showed you everything... I trust you I suppose” She replied honestly covering herself with her arms as she became slightly more conscious of the risk she was taking. "You're a friend of Luffy's...so I assume you're not a bad person"

“You’re such an idiot aren’t you” Law scoffed with wide eyes. He couldn't understand her, she trusted him this early on? Despite thinking she was an idiot, he couldn’t help but smile slightly through the confusion.

“Sometimes” Leila replied honestly again, feeling slightly more comforted.

The two were silent and awkward, not being close enough for this situation to be normal but liking each other enough to not feel threatened.

"Shall I...get that neck looked at?" Law murmured. Leila nodded slowly and began to follow Law to the market.


	5. Red Princess

Leila sat on top of a bathroom counter, stripped of her dress and settled in front of Law. He had taken her with him to buy some supplies for her cut and they were settled in an empty bathroom. He had told her to remove her top as the blood had trickled down and onto her chest. But she wasn’t sure it was entirely necessary. Leila studied the surgeon of death’s face as he was concentrating on her neck, cleaning it up with cotton pads and doctor stuff. She didn’t know what he was doing, but it stung so she was occupying herself with his handsome features. His golden eyes were a similar shade to hers; they weren’t very common so she was intent on taking them in. His dark hair looked adorable to her underneath his hat, she liked his hat but she liked it more when he wasn’t wearing it. He looked like he had his guard down when he wasn’t, he looked relaxed and she thought it made him look 10x more handsome.

“If you look at me any harder I think I’ll have a hole in my face” Law mumbled, still concentrating on her injury.

“Sorry” Leila said, adverting her gaze as Law pressed a disinfectant to the cut, making her flinch. “Ow…can’t you warn me?”

“If I warned you you’d make a fuss. Just let me do my job”

Leila pouted as he scolded her, feeling boredom creep up on her as he took his time attending to her. “Doctor I think you’re overdoing it. It’s just a small cut - I won’t die”

Law sighed as she tried to argue with him, he could tell she was feeling agitated, her legs were swinging like a child and the look of boredom on her was plain to see. Honestly, Law was overdoing it. It was just a cut, he just had to disinfect it and put a plaster on it but he was enjoying the moment. He jokingly told her to remove her dress, 'it would make it easier to work on the cut’ he said, but he could easily do it with it on. He thought she would just scoff and tell him off but she took him seriously and removed it without complaints. She was left sitting in her dark lacy bra and panties in front of him, her nipples slightly visible through the fabric. He couldn’t tell her he was just joking after that….

Law picked up a wet rag, wiping the dried blood away from her neck and put a fresh bandage onto her cut. Drops of cold water travelled down Leila’s chest and made her shiver uncomfortably as Law gently continued to wipe her collarbone. He noticed that the love bite on her neck had faded and he had the urge to mark it once more.

“Are we done now?” Leila asked happily as she saw her neck covered by a plaster. Law nodded as he swallowed his urges and passed her a towel to dry herself with. Leila took it as she patted her chest dry as Law settled opposite her, looking at the big scar on her chest. He didn’t want to ask her, but the doctor inside him was curious.

“Your scar, when did it happen?” Law asked her

“Ah…” Leila looked down at the large scar that covered her sternum down to her breasts diagonally. “When I was 10. That’s why it’s so big, it happened when I was young”.

Law thought silently, he didn’t want to ask her what happened but he was intrigued as to why she hadn’t been properly treated when she was so young. Leila studied his face, she didn’t talk about it with many people, it brought up dark memories for her but Law was easy to talk to. Maybe it was the doctor in him that made it seem like she could talk.

Leila stood up and lowered her panties slightly to show him her hip, a medium sized scar was on display to him that looked grizzly and open despite being healed over. It looked as if it had sustained repeated injury. “This one got reopened when I was 10 also, it’s my least favorite” She smiled darkly to herself. “I don’t suppose there’s anything you can do to make it look less ugly?”

“It’s not ugly” Law said truthfully, sternness in his voice. Not one part of her was ugly. Not one.

Leila studied his eyes, after seeing he fully believed his own statement she sighed and shook her head. “You are an odd one Doctor Trafalgar…”

Law thought of his time in the Donquixote family as a child and recalled those who came and went with a bountiful of scars as well. It was unusual for common children to retain such scars, but those who had a troubled past, it wasn’t uncommon. ‘ _Maybe she has gone through more than I thought’_ Law thought to himself, regretting his earlier taunts at her being just a typical woman. No 10 year old should have experienced such a deep injury, it was a miracle she even survived a cut that deep on her chest.

“Did you get treated for it?” Law asked cautiously.

Leila scoffed as she got up from the counter. “I don’t know what you count as treatment…”

Law decided to leave it there, it wasn’t his place to pry and he didn’t usually care what had happened to people in their past.

Leila sighed as she picked up her dress, turning as she slipped it over her head but her arms got caught in the corset part and she struggled. She turned towards Law and laughed at her own situation, “Can you help me please?”

Law smirked as she stepped towards her, taking in her almost naked body as she stood with her arms up. His eyes glazed over her countless scars and he couldn’t help his hand rest against the one on her hip, his rough fingers rubbing it slightly. Leila’s breathing hitched as she didn’t expect him to touch her so suddenly and Law retracted his grasp, pulling the dress over her head. Leila looked up at his attractive face and smiled softly, “Thank you”.

Law cleared his throat and he turned her around by her shoulders, using his nimble fingers to tie the back of her dress in a bow. Leila couldn’t help but be warmed slightly; he was acting very caring towards her, despite his cold exterior. Once finished, Law patted her on the shoulder and went to pack up his things and Leila noted his tattooed knuckles.

“Hey, why do you have death tattooed on your hand if you’re a doctor? Surely not good for business” Leila smirked to herself, finding it amusing.

“A doctor has to be comfortable with death, part of the job” Law replied.

“That’s pretty dark – I thought doctors were meant to save people”

“I’m not a miracle worker Leila-ya, I’m just a doctor”

* * *

Leila and Law parted ways in town, and Leila headed towards the local market board. She utilises small criminals with bounties to give her income, by utilizing small towns such as this she can go unnoticed and still make a living. She observed the various bounties and settled on round looking outlaw – ‘Terry the terrible’. Leila couldn’t help but laugh slightly at the name they had given the guy, it sounded so childlike. ‘ _Memorable though I suppose…’_ she thought to herself.

Leila went back to the inn and gathered up her things, switching her dress into some more practical jeans and pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail. She had been countlessly grabbed by the hair by criminals, so now she usually wears it up to avoid it. After an hour or two of tracking the outlaws she found them at a small campfire in a forest on the outskirts of town. There were only around 5 men and they were drinking and chomping down on meat without a care in the world.

‘ _This will be an easy 5 k….they’re completely oblivious’_ Leila thought.

She took out a small dagger from her boot and scratched her upper forearm, letting the blood pool out smoothly. She rested the dagger inside her mouth as she held out her hand. The blood from her injury turned into a medium sized sword. This was her weapon of choice by far – she didn’t like long and heavy swords, she simply didn’t have the strength of the build to hold it and she far preferred being able to hold two weapons in her hands.

There was one man who had shuffled off the forest to have a piss and Leila silently crept up behind him. With a singular swift motion Leila had her dagger pressed against the man’s neck as her sword plunged into his back. As he stifled a cry Leila quickly slit his throat simultaneously, killing the man instantly. She sighed a breath of relief as she kicked the man’s body away from her and behind a bush. ‘ _The first one is always my least favorite…_ ’ She thought to herself.

The men from the campfire seemed unaware of the incidents that had taken place behind them and Leila analyzed their weapons and builds from the bushes. She was like a silent tiger, her golden eyes glistening with murderous intent as she watched her prey. She felt her devil fruit powers tingle from inside her stomach as one of the sins, wrath, began to influence her. Leila was mainly influenced by lust, pride and wrath. The other sins she did not see very often, and wrath was the most uncommon out of the three. It only came into play when she was out of control or if she felt like her life was in danger – her body somehow knew what to do and she became more in tune with her muscles and her bloody weapons.

 _‘Four left…this should be easy for me’_ Leila thought cockily. Leila felt confident in her chances and stepped out from the bushes, catching the mens attention instantly.

“H-huh. Where the fuck did you come from?” One of the men angrily said.

“Ohhh, what a babe!” Another grinned to himself dirtily. “You lost little girly?”. This tall man stood up and began to saunter over to Leila, a nasty look in his eye,

“Yes, oh I’m so lost!” Leila played into the act, hiding her weapon behind her back as she looked up at the man dazzlingly. The man smirked to himself as he felt aroused by the situation; a helpless young girl was just too much for some of the dirty old men. As he came towards Leila he grabbed ahold of her forearm, pulling her towards him.

“Where do you need to get to? Want to stay a little and have some fun?” He licked his lips.

“Maybe I could have some fun…” Leila smiled tauntingly, making the man raise his eyebrows in surprise. However, not quite what he had in mind, Leila swiftly plunged her sword into the man’s heart, causing him to collapse against her sword and cough blood. The other 3 men stood up alarmed and began to race over to Leila.

She remained calm and collected, throwing her sharp dagger at one of the men, landing into his throat. ‘ _Bullseye….’_ Leila thought cockily. These small men were absolutely nothing compared to her devil fruit power so she tended to have some fun with her food.

Leila sliced one of the men with her bloody sword, making him fall onto his knees as the other attempted to grab her from behind, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. Leila sighed at his futile attempts and she let go of her bloody sword, letting it dissipate into blood droplets. She held out her hand as a small revolver formed and she held it up against the man’s head, shooting him without any hesitation through the skull. She winced at the sound it made so close to her own ear but let it go, releasing her weaponry.

‘ _H_ _ow annoying…I’m going to have a headache now…’_

She stood back to observe the men laying on the floor, all of them dead apart from the one who she had thrown her dagger at. He was squirming in agonizing pain as the dagger had punctured his throat, he grasped at his neck, scratching his skin in attempts to remove the pain. Leila let out a pitiful smile at the man before stepping over his colleagues bodies and removing the dagger from his throat. It felt like removing it from a firm mattress. She twirled the dagger in her palms, deciding how she would kill the last survivor but he was speaking. It was hard to hear but he was trying to tell her something.

“…e know yo-” The man coughed blood, interrupting his attempts at last words. “we… kn…you”.

“You know me?” Leila cocked her head in confusion, kneeling down to the man in attempts to hear him clearer.

“…red princess…he w-… come …o….ou… soon.” The man groaned. Leila froze, her dagger now frozen in place in her palm.

“What did you just say….” Leila said, completely emotionless and frozen with dark eyes.

“…red…princes-“ The man began to groan again before Leila sliced his mouth, preventing any further words and ultimately killing the man on the verge of death.

Leila stood up, her face hidden by her dark wavy hair and she began to mutilate the key man with the bounty – bringing back evidence for the local mayor to receive her reward.


	6. Jealousy

**The next morning**

Leila walked out of the inn and came face to face with Law. He looked tired and haggard, his clothes slightly ruffled. She cocked her head at him as if questioning his appearance.

Law coldly stared down at her and sighed in annoyance - as if her presence was making his day worse. 

"What's up with you..." Leila murmured.

"None of your concern" Law retorted, pushing past her and into the inn. Leila huffed and pouted as she was obviously snubbed by the cool doctor. He clearly wasn't interested in any kind of conversation with her 

* * *

**A couple of days later – Inn bar.**

Leila sat drinking by herself in the bar; she had occasional conversation with the barkeep but she was just bored most of the time. She had no friends in this town; she had no friends in any town she was in. The only people she felt truly accepted by were the Strawhats. She hadn’t seen Law for a couple of days and the worry of the man she had met the night before made her even more on edge. She was becoming known; she had to move on from this town soon. She couldn’t stay any longer now that someone was on her trail. Thus, Leila sat alone at the bar, fiddling with the glass and hoping that someone would provide her with some entertainment.

She hoped she could drink with Law like before but he was always busy. That, or he would avoid her. Leila only managed to get meaningless conversation out of him before he would quickly leave. 

Leila finished her 5th drink and her head was starting to feel woozy, she couldn’t hold her drink very well but enjoyed the way it made her feel. She didn’t have to think as much, didn’t have to be as careful as she always was. A tall, handsome stranger sat down beside her at the bar and eyed her up expectantly. She turned to face him and was pleasantly surprised by her face; he was boyishly handsome with a toned body. _‘He might be some fun…’_ Leila thought to herself.

“Hey beautiful” The man greeted her confidently, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Leila sat up and eyed him mischievously; she turned to face him and positioned herself so that her curves subtly displayed themselves to him. “Sure, what are you willing to give me?”

“U-um, whatever you’d like!” The man had to clear his throat as he was slightly surprised she took him up on his offer. He took her in like a piece of exotic artwork, her golden eyes shimmering with lustful intent and her dark her curves shown off by some skinny jeans and a low cut top. Her lips were tinted red from where her lipstick had rubbed off during the night and gave her an erotic appearance. He was one of the few men, who had the courage to come up to such a woman, although Leila didn’t know it, many men deemed her to be out of their league entirely.

“Rum please!” Leila asked him grinning, her favorite drink.

“Rum it is” The stranger replied, ordering them both drinks as they made general conversation. As the night progressed they chattered about unimportant things, enjoying each other’s company before the man rested his hand on her hip, moving his seat closer to hers. Leila didn’t stop him, she was bored senseless and hadn’t been held in that way for well over a month. She enjoyed male attention; it made her feel wanted and much less alone.

Leila made the first move, lacing her hand around his neck and pulling him closer towards her in hopes he’d take the plunge and kiss her first. The man’s breathing grew slightly erratic as he did, skillfully kissing her soft lips as she progressively moved to sit on his lap. The man’s lips gently kissed her with subtle urgency, slightly annoying Leila that he wasn’t being forward and using his tongue. As Leila broke away for air slightly, she saw a figure walking towards them and before she could look up, the man’s head was dragged back by his hair and collided with the chair. Leila looked up absolutely stunned to see Law standing over them with his jaw clenched and his eyes clearly frustrated. The man she had been kissing was too stunned to say anything and before he could start, Law pulled Leila’s arm towards him, pulling her swiftly off of the man’s lap and dragged her out of the bar.

“H-Hey! What’s your problem?” Leila angrily asked him, wiping her lips from the moisture that was leftover.

Law felt undeniably annoyed - he was already in a bad mood. Watching her every time throw herself at random men was getting on his nerves, for a reason he was unknown of. Law stopped walking and turned to face her, his eyebrows twitching from anger. "What are you, a dog in heat? Why are you always throwing yourself at every man you see? Is that what you do every evening in this shitty town? Sleep around with men…I didn’t know you were a fucking prostitu-“

Leila swiftly slapped Law’s across the face, stunning them both. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to ignore the pang of hurt that she felt from his harsh words - she hated that she cried when she got angry. It was one thing she desperately wanted to change but the spiteful words that Law was saying hit a nerve. She had heard it all too many times before from her _‘family’_ , the way they tried to control her beyond the chains.

“How dare you say that to me…what business is it of yours anyway?” Leila spat out to the surgeon of death in front of her. “Women aren’t allowed to have some fun? Is that it?”

Law looked down at her, still seething unreasonable anger but he had slightly come to his senses from her burning slap. It wasn’t that she was just a woman; Law couldn’t care less what women did with their time.

Leila failed to stop her tears, feeling absolutely humiliated and hating it. _‘What did I do that was so wrong?’_ She thought to herself. She held her arms up, trying to hit Law’s chest but her arms were weak and she had no strength in her to fight. He held onto her forearms tightly as she tried to punch him, her tears falling down her cheeks as the alcohol heightened her emotions.

“Leila-ya, I’m sorry sto- Ow!” Law softened as he saw her cry, feeling awful deep down. But he was cut off by a stray punch that had hit his jaw, surprising him at her hidden strength. Leila pulled away from his grasp after landing a hit, distancing herself.

“Why are you dictating the way I live my life…just go away will you” She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and she felt a bit sick due to the amount of drinking she had just done.

“I’m not trying to do that” Law replied to her, not really understanding his actions himself. He didn’t like seeing her fool around with some dumb stranger, that guy didn’t deserve her. But he wasn’t trying to tell her what she could and couldn’t do, he was just angry.

“What is it then?! Why are you so hot and cold all the time, we aren’t even close! Don’t try to tell me what to do”

“I didn’t like it….” Law told her, feeling ashamed that he was even doing this. Why had he grabbed her and pulled her outside the bar? Why did he care?

“I don’t care what you like” Leila angrily replied, shutting Law out of her feelings entirely. She was cold, not willing to budge on her argument at all.

“Right. You’re right. I’m sorry” Law calmly agreed, his mind clearing as he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“I just don’t understand you Trafalgar….” Leila quietly told him, unsure if she wanted to tread this territory. “Do you want to get to know me? You seem like you do but at the same time you pull away and snap so hard so that I can’t get close to you. I can’t understand”

Law was a bit taken aback by her words; he wanted to know things about her that he hadn’t cared about before. He wanted to know why she had her scars, where they came from, who hurt her, what did she like to eat, what are her sensitive spots. He wanted to know them all. But it wasn’t his place. He also had internal trouble, if she told him would he have to explain his past to her? The females he spent his nights with often overstepped their boundaries, making him kick them out as soon as they felt like they had got their claws in him. 

“Forget it. Sorry for bothering you.” Law turned to walk away from her, tired of his own conflicting emotions.

Leila looked at Law’s broad shoulders, contemplating if she wanted him to leave right now. The two had run into each other multiple times, there had been an unspoken tension and a rule that the two didn’t outright talk about it - like the night they first met. She could tell that he was interested in her, she could see it in his golden eyes, the way he slightly hovered over her curves and the way his eyes followed her lips. But she didn’t want any attachment right now, she couldn’t.

“Law” She called out to him, testing the waters. He turned around and met her intent gaze, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you want me?” She asked him, putting everything out on the line. He knew what she meant, what was implied.

He swallowed and studied her face, trying to decide if he wanted to take this step. “What would you do if I say yes?”

Leila took that as approval and took steps towards him until she was close against his chest. She went up on her tiptoes and rested her hands on his muscled chest to steady herself, looking deep into his golden eyes that were studying her cautiously.

“I don’t want anything complicated” She murmured, trying to establish a clear boundary between the two. Regardless of if the pair knew each other or wanted to - they were aware that their bodies were yearning for each other on a desperate level. That was all they needed to establish a clear boundary to enjoy each others company.

“Perfect” Law growled as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips flush against his, passionately holding her in a tight embrace as the two kissed for the first time. Leila snaked her arms around his neck, playing with tufts of his black her at the nape of his neck as he kissed her skillfully. His rough lips created an ecstatic friction between the two and Law licked her bottom lip, asking her to grant his tongue access. Leila parted her lips slightly and Law instantly found his way into her mouth, playfully caressing her tongue with his own. Leila moaned sweetly into his mouth at the sudden intrusion and began grasping his shoulders. Her knees began to feel weak at his incessant kisses and Law began to hold back a low groan from the back of his throat. 

He was struggling to hold himself back; she was tickling the back of his neck erotically as her sweet moans were muffled by his own mouth. The sound made him throb against his pants, almost painfully as he wanted her so desperately. He pulled away, letting her catch her breath and held her cheek in his palm, rubbing the moisture away from them from her tears earlier. The streetlight illuminated her sparkling eyes beautifully as she looked up at his breathless and flushed - just how he liked it. 

Law tilted her head to the side, leaving fiery kisses alongside her jawline, settling just underneath her ear and nipping it slightly. Leila couldn’t help but let out a low moan, being entirely weak to the stimulation around her ears and Law couldn’t help but smile to himself, feeling utterly delighted he had discovered one of her sweet spots. He relentlessly kissed and nipped around her ear, tugging on it slightly as she collapsed into his body, squirming and breathless from the doctor’s prideful advances.

“T-trafalgar…I can’t take it” Leila breathed heatedly, looking up at him with desperation and tugging on his sleeve. She couldn't think how the two had gone from arguing to this heated situation. Quite frankly, she didn't care.

“Shall we get a room?” Law smirked, bending down to whisper in her ear which only made her squirm more from the feeling of his hot breath in the cool nighttime air. Law held onto the young woman firmly, enjoying the sensation of her curvaceous body pressed against his and pleading him to stop. But again, she had called him formally – something that Law wanted to break.

“Leila-ya… I will _make_ you call me Law tonight”.

Leila shivered as she felt the doctor’s lustful intent, feeling both intimidated and delighted at the animal she had somehow uncovered.


	7. First time

Law held onto Leila’s legs firmly as she tugged at his shirt – wanting to discard it off of him immediately. The two had just gotten back to the inn room and were both clouded with lust and need for each other that they had built up over the past week of teasing and tension. Law refused to abide by her wishes and instead pushed her low cut top off of her shoulders, revealing her perky breasts in a purple laced bra. Leila’s hands glided over Law’s firm chest, her nails grazing slightly through the fabric and making him increasingly turned on.

“You’re so beautiful…” Law couldn’t help but tell her, even with her deep scar across her chest, she was absolutely breathtaking. Her long waves covered her small shoulders and a warm blush consistently rested upon her cheeks. Law pressed warm kisses against her neck and trailed down to her scar, making her flinch slightly. He carried on down her scar until he hit her breasts, with one hand he unhooked her bra and threw it to the other side of the room.

“Trafalgar….I don’t want to be the only one, please” Leila begged him, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she was the only one with clothes off. She tried to cover her bare chest but Law immediately grabbed her arms, pulling them away from her chest and keeping them firmly pressed against the wall. He was taking in her appearance in its entirety, taking his time to gloss over every detail to memorize. Leila felt helplessly turned on as he was dominantly in control the whole time, having his leg between her thighs and his eyes silently urging her to obey.

Law took a nipple into his mouth and rolled it around on his tongue. The action made Leila gasp and she held onto his hair, tugging at it with every slight movement he made. Law grasped her other breast in her hands, it was slightly bigger than his calloused hands and her nipples were a dark rosy colour, looking like pretty rosebuds. Law rolled her other nipple between his fingers playfully, not giving her too much pressure but enough to make her want more. Leila let out quiet moans as she was being teased by the doctor and Law looked up at her through his dark eyelashes, continuing to work her breasts.

Law leaned in, capturing Leila’s lips with his own as the two fought for dominance, their tongues having their own kind of mental warfare. Leila knocked Law’s hat off of his head and, frustrated, she pulled his top higher until he got the message. Law took a second to escape from her grasp and pulled his black top off in one fluid motion. This break was enough for Leila to fall onto her knees as she unbuckled Law’s belt urgently.

“Hey, did I say you could do that?” Law smirked down at her, grabbing her hair with his hand as he stroked her head. Leila just gave him a knowing look before pulling off his trousers, leaving him in tight boxers that were struggling to contain his growing member. Law didn’t stop her, he wanted to see what she was about to do. It’s not like Leila would have listened anyway, she pulled Law’s last piece of clothing down and his large dick sprung out from its constrained spot, almost hitting her on her forehead. Law couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at her shocked expression. But it dissipated immediately as she took him into her mouth without hesitation, lapping him up.

“Hgg, fuck” Law growled, his breathing staggering as he held her hair tighter, urging her to continue. Leila took him out of her mouth with a pop, teasing the end of his dick with her tongue, twirling him around like a popsicle. She thoroughly enjoyed the taste of him, he had a manly musk to him that wasn’t unpleasant at all, it wasn’t overwhelming but clean and slightly salty. Law groaned as she teased him, her long nails gliding over his balls, tickling them erotically and eliciting a sudden jerk from his body. “Oh god don’t do that…” Law chuckled, surprised at her sudden advancement.

“But you need a thoroughly examination doctor….” Leila purred, rubbing his balls smoothly. Law looked down into her mischievous eyes, feeling a tight sensation in his stomach knot. Leila took one of Law’s balls into her mouth, sucking it softly as her soft hand pumped his dick faster. Law couldn’t help but grasp her head, holding onto her firmly. Leila moaned as she felt him become slightly less in control, holding onto her for support. Leila moved her mouth back onto his dick, letting him hit the back of her throat repeatedly as he grasped her head, pumping himself into her repeatedly.

Law let himself look down at her once more and seeing her pretty lips wrapped around his cock only made his restraint snap. He pulled her up towards him and pushed her onto the bed. Leila stared up at the naked surgeon of death, his abs contracting with every haggard breath he took and his large arm muscles tightening as he moved to hover on top of her. She loved him without his hat so much, his dark tufty hair reminded her a bit of a black Labrador but his lustful focus didn’t give her such innocent thoughts. She just wanted to grip him harder and for him to push himself into her wet spot. But Law wasn’t so simple. He would only enter her at the very last moment, when she would be begging for it. Squirming and dripping after his advancements. He still had so much more he wished to do to her.

Law pulled Leila’s jeans off, along with her panties and let his finger trail over her entrance teasingly, feeling her wetness pool against his finger. “You’re so wet already….” Law smirked down at her, causing her to blush slightly.

Leila interlaced her arms around his neck and pulled him down to deeply kiss her as his fingers rubbed against her clit with burning urgency. As soon as he felt how wet she was without even being touched down there, he just wanted to be inside. Leila mewled into his mouth as his pace steadily increased, holding himself above her with one arm. Her legs began to twitch as she felt herself come close to her peak and Law pulled his hand away, irritating her incredibly. She pulled away from his mouth and bit down on his lower lip teasingly.

“Hey…why did you stop at the best moment?” She pleaded.

“Stop calling me Trafalgar.” Law demanded, his eyes clouded with dominance.

“Why?” Leila laughed, raising an eyebrow at him. Law flicked her clit with his thumb, making her jerk in surprise.

“Law. Call me Law”

“But why doctor? Your name is Trafalgar isn’t it?” Leila teased him, her eyes glinting with devilish intent. Law’s expression darkened as he saw she wasn’t taking him seriously. He positioned the tip of his dick against her entrance, rubbing it against her wetness. She flinched every time he got to her clit and moans escaped her lips. ‘ _She’s so sensitive…_ ’ Law thought to himself.

Law pressed the tip against her entrance and Leila felt herself stretch slightly and held her breath, expecting him to push in entirely. But instead he took it out and continued rubbing against her, occasionally pressing his tip further in. Leila groaned in desperation, tightly holding onto Law’s arm.

“Stop being such a tease…you’re killing me” Leila moaned, her tongue glistening to Law’s eyes. Law ignored her and pressed further into her, barely putting the tip in but pushing in more than he had before. Leila flinched as she began to accommodate his large size. “You’re never going to fit inside me…” She breathed, slightly on edge as she stared at his penis that seemed to be growing even then.

“I guess we’ll have to see won’t we…” He murmured, bending down to kiss down her neck. Leila wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to urge him to push deeper inside of her as her insides twitched in anticipation but Law stayed firmly in place, his tip pressed slightly into her. He bit down on her earlobe, making her moan loudly and her nails grazed his bare back as her whole body felt teased.

Law continued his advances on her neck, sucking and biting over and over again, wanting to leave as many marks on her milky skin as possible. He continued down to her breasts, sucking on her bare skin before taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth. Leila was about ready to snap, she had been denied so much from him and she was getting increasingly annoyed.

“Tra-fal-gar.” She angrily called him. “Put it all in…” She further tried to push him into her using her feet but Law refused to budge, he slightly grinded against her entrance. It was agony for him as well, but he was going to win this. His fingers found their way to her clit and his teased her continuously, making her wetter and wetter whilst he sucked on her breasts.

Leila moaned as she grew lightheaded, her breathing so erratic that she thought she might pass out. She was done, she was tired with the teasing. She just wanted him. Him. “L-Law…” she moaned lowly, almost animalistic.

"L-law please put it in me " she squirmed underneath him as every inch of her body felt electric from his touch. 

She called his name for the first time and Law swore he could have came just then. He pushed his large dick into her and she mewled loudly, her nails gripping into his back as he winced slightly. She was so tight and wet that he felt like his dick was being squeezed by a fist. His eyes darkened with pleasure as he felt his lower half sucked in so powerfully. He was fairly certain her insides were trying to suck him dry.

He knelt on his knees and grasped her legs firmly, gliding his dick in and out of her soft spot as she moaned loudly, losing all sense of reality. Each time he glided out of her each nerve ending felt an ecstatic sense of pleasure. Each thrust into her she felt like he was reaching even deeper. It was ecatscy.

“Again, say it again.” He demanded from her, his dark hair sticking to his forehead that was glistened with sweat.

“Law, law, law. Please oh fuck” Leila chanted, her words being muffled by her moans and hitching breath. Law felt himself completely lose it as he pounded into her, her breasts bouncing from the force of his desire. He felt her insides tense up around him as her legs twitched from his steady pace, his large member completely overpowering her and hitting her at her deepest point. She couldn’t even try to remain decent anymore, her eyes glistened from the pleasure and her mouth was wide open from her loud moans. Law couldn’t even hear it anymore, he was in his own realm as he struggled not to cum from her tight grasp on his dick. As Leila came from his relentless pounding her legs shook uncontrollably and her nails dug into his arm.

Law removed himself from her, taking a moment to look at her flushed, glistening and panting body. Her dark hair was splayed out on the bed around her and her and she turned onto her stomach, attempting to crawl further up the bed.

Law gripped onto her legs and pulled her back towards him, making her gasp in surprise. He repositioned himself against her opening once more and thrusted into her fully, making her moan loudly uncontrollably. Her attempts to flee were futile, Law had his tattood hands gripping her hips to firmly keep her in place - just where he wanted her.

“L-law…I don’t think I can” Leila breathed, completely exhausted from his endeavors.

"You're not backing out on me now, we've only just started…" Law cockily smirked at her, pushing his dick inside her once again, having her completely in his control. Leila had never felt such pleasure before, she had been with many men but none knew how to please her body like this man, and his stamina was no joke. Law continued to slap against her deepest spot, causing her legs to tremble. He stroked her ass with one hand as he held her forearm with another, making her whimper in pleasure.

"Law..." She moaned, making desperate eyecontact with him. He bulged slightly inside of her and she shivered from the obvious reaction. _'All this just from me saying his name...'_ She thought to herself, feeling like she had some hidden power.

"Once more, please" He asked of her, bringing his lips to her ear, his warm breath hitting her neck as he bit down lightly on her skin.

"L-law" Leila moaned, coming completely unwravelled as he bucked his hips deep inside of her. She came for a second time, or was it the third? She had completely lost count and by the morning, she wouldn't even try to.


	8. Thriller Bark

_**** _

_**Flashback - Thriller Bark.** _

_**2 years before the Strawhat's arrival - Leila is 17 years old.** _

Leila quickly moved down the hallways of the Thriller Bark palace, almost running but careful not to make a sound. She adjusted her blouse and tried to fix her hair as she had just come from a romantic rendezvous with a young knight. One of many but enjoyable nonetheless. She peered around one of the large archways that led into the main hallway and almost jumped out of her skin as she felt someone pat her shoulder.

"Oh… Absalom it's just you" Leila breathed a sigh of relief, her heartbeat slowing back down to its normal pace.

"Who did you think I was?" Absalom smirked down at her before taking in her appearance. The young girl kept her hair short as it framed her face cutely in dark waves but at just the age of 17, she still had a curvy body. "You look rather disheveled my dear"

"Shut up, no I don't" Leila blushed as she buttoned up her blouse once more, feeling the pervy eyes of the 30 year old on her.

"Xander's looking for you" Absalom told Leila.

"When isn't he looking for me…"Leila sighed.

"Go. Now. Don't you dare try and blame your absence on me again, I almost lost my head because of that last week" Absalom warned, clearly frustrated before wondering off to find Moria.

* * *

Leila sat on the edge of her balcony, watching the dark forests of Thriller Bark move swiftly in the breeze. The cold breeze hit her skin but she didn't shiver, it reminded her that she still had feeling. She felt eyes on her and she turned to look over her shoulder, seeing one of Perona's hollows floating towards her. Leila smiled softly to herself and looked back towards the forest.

"Don't you think it's weird…", Leila began speaking, the hollow floating and looked at her. Leila waited and didn't continue. Perona phased through the wall, settling down next to her friend on her balcony.

"Happy? I'm here" Perona huffed, crossing her legs and twirling her hair.

"It's still not you… but it'll do" Leila huffed. She refused to talk to Perona through her hollows, she only liked to talk to her face to face but it was hard to persuade the spoilt girl. This was as good as she was going to get.

"So? What's weird?" Perona interrogated Leila, looking at her sad face. "Don't be sad, it's not cute"

"Well we wouldn't want that would we…" Leila sarcastically replied before speaking quietly to Perona. "Don't you find it weird that Moria has so much trust in us?"

"Why would that be weird? He's basically our father figure isn't he?" Perona cocked her head in confusion, not understanding. Leila looked her close friend in the eye, trying to tell her something but not willing to chance it. Someone could be listening to them, they just don't know. Perona saw that Leila was having some inner conflict and tried to think of something she could say to comfort her friend.

"There's a reason he trusts us, just as there's a reason why we serve him. Right?" Perona asked her. "He treats us well, I mean….just look at your room Lei" Perona gestured to Leila's room, a large bedroom with a queen sized bed equipped with an en-suite and a glamourous dresser. "It's still so much bigger than mine"

"Have it if you want, I'd be happy to swap" Leila offered, disliking the large empty room. She hated her large room, what seems like a gift is actually a curse. From an outsiders perspective, it looks like Moria gifted his dear subordinate a nice room. But Leila knew it didn't come from Moria at all, but from his second in command – Xander. He purposefully gave Leila the biggest room in the castle in order to torture her mentally, slowly, subtly. In a way only she would understand.

"You know they wouldn't let us…so uncute" Perona pouted.

Leila sighed heavily, resting her head against the brick wall. "This is why I like your real form…I need a hug right now"

Perona giggled at Leila's honesty and smiled at her sweetly, she cared for her friend deeply. She saw her more as a sister and she probably understood the most out of anyone in this castle, even if it wasn't much.

Suddenly, the bedroom doors were burst open and a zombie solider came to beckon Leila. She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples and waving the soldier off before he could relay the message. "I know…I know, I'm coming."

Perona observed Leila warily, following her out the door. "He's been on your back a lot recently hasn't he …."

"I know, he's keeping tabs on me constantly" Leila scoffed. "I don't think he likes that his little girl's growing up."

* * *

"Where have you been all day?!" His voice boomed across the empty hall, enveloping her entirely. "I called for you three hours ago, is this a sick joke?"

Leila looked up at the man, hatred hidden behind her eyes. Xander Brady was a broad man with dark brown hair and sharp eyes that could look through any lie. He was tall and held the presence of man with a lot of power, regardless of his actions. Despite his powerful stature, he only had one arm – the other had clearly been severed years prior near the shoulder. He was middle aged, in his 40's with a ripped and muscly build. But his face was far too sharp to be considered handsome, at least to Leila. He grabbed ahold of Leila's shoulder, pushing her down to the floor and onto her knees.

"Answer me" He demanded

"What do you mean, I never even got your ca-" Leila began to babble, trying to save her own ass before he cut her off by grasping her small chin in his hands, silencing her immediately.

"Don't even try that with me you little bitch. Absalom came to me right after he told you"

 _'Shit…I'm screwed'_ Leila thought to herself, clenching her teeth as she prepared to get hit.

He held her chin tightly in his hands, lifting it to assess her neck. Leila's mind was working a hundred times faster than normal. ' _Did that knight kiss my neck?...Fuck I can't remember. Who else have I been with recently, have I got a mark anywhere?'_

Xander let out a dissatisfied grunt as he didn't find any visible mark of her fooling around and he pushed her face away aggressively, making Leila consciously breathe again. _'Hold it together, just a bit more'._ Xander sat back in his chair, eyeing up the young girl in deep thought. 

"Moria's been talking about putting you in a commanding position, like Perona." Xander spoke with disdain. "I told him he was being ridiculous; give you your own little fuck party? What is he thinking..."

"You know I'm not like that Brady-sir" Leila spoke softly, keeping eye contact with the man.

He scoffed, almost seeming amused by her attempts. "Yeah, of course. My little Leila…if only you were that easy"

"What was the decision?" Leila asked him calmly. She didn't want to be in a position like that, she wished that Xander would put a stop to it. Even if he had to insult and abuse her, if it meant she got to retain a little bit of freedom she would be okay with that.

"He said to wait and see how you cope on your next mission." Xander replied, clearly stressed out by the prospect. He looked down at Leila in her blouse and jeans, and her hair lose in a short bob. "You look like a boy, where's that dress I got you?"

Leila stiffened at the mention of his 'gift' to her. A luxurious wine-colored dress with a heart-shaped choker attached to the fabric. Normally, it would be a cute-gothic outfit, something Perona would happily wear, but the choker attached had an entirely different connotation when gifted from her boss. She couldn't stand it, any fabric constraining her throat would sent her into hyperventilation, all down to his doing. The pair did not have a father-daughter relationship in the slightest, he thought of her as his property - his own personal toy that had to be beside him at all times like a trophy. Despite this, he didn't make many advances at her sexually, his interest in her in that aspect only started to picque when she turned 15 as her curves started to fill out. Instead, he wanted her to remain pure and conservative, causing Leila to feel absolutely suffocated. 

"It is in my dresser sir" Leila spoke hesitantly.

"Wear it at dinner. I want to see you looking your part, my little red princess" Xander sneered at her, stroking her head as if she were a damaged bird.


	9. Time moves on

Leila woke up from her bad dream with a slight gasp, her breathing irregular. She took in her surroundings, realizing her flashbacks about Thriller Bark were just her bad memories haunting her and she let out a deep sigh. Law stirred next to her, still in a deep sleep as he lay on his back, his face looking peaceful. Leila stared down at his handsome face as she smiled, recalling the memories of last night. The two had been at it for most of the night, she wasn't sure what time they fell asleep but both were too exhausted to move so they just slept in the same bed together. The bed was a regular single bed, not nearly big enough to hold the both of them comfortably so they slept holding each other close, her head on his chest.

Leila crept out of bed, trying not to wake Law as she slowly slipped on her clothes, feeling like she needed a long shower. A firm hand grasped onto her wrist and she looked down at a now awake Law, looking annoyed she had woken him so early.

"Where are you going?" Law asked her, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Bathroom, I need to leave town today so I wanted to get an early start…" Leila replied

Law sat up fully as he analyzed her with confused eyes, he recalled her being so happy that he was staying for a week so that she would have company but now she was leaving before him? "Why so early?"

"I've got some things to do before I leave…" Leila vaguely answered, not wanting to delve into her experience with the men she had killed and the research she needed to do.

Law shrugged, unsure of what to say in their parting. He expected to see her a couple more days at least before he left town and after their night together last night he felt a bit awkward in just saying, 'bye - nice to meet you'. If this was some strange woman he probably wouldn't have even bothered to speak to them in the morning but as Leila were friends of the Strawhats, he reckoned they would bump into each other again. Leila could practically read his thoughts and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never expected you to be the clingy type. We said nothing complicated, right?" Leila smirked at him, slightly pleased that she had such an effect on him.

"Right" Law agreed, feeling slightly annoyed she was mocking him. "Well, have a safe trip to wherever you're going". He slumped back into bed, closing his eyes in hope to get more sleep in his vague annoyance.

"You too Trafalgar" Leila waved, slipping on the rest of her clothes.

Law peeked his eye open at her as she left the inn room. _'Back to Trafalgar now, huh…'_

* * *

**5 months later – a random port town.**

Law walked off his ship with his crew chattering behind him. They had been travelling around the Grand Line to pick up rare medicinal supplies and medical journals. Luffy and Kidd were seemingly training and carrying on with their own tasks too as things had been quiet recently – surprising with those two. Thus, Law was taking his own time in progressing his knowledge and abilities also.

The heart pirates settled into the bay of a small yet tropical island, bustling with talkative citizens and a blazing heat bearing down upon them. It would be nice as a holiday destination if it wasn't in the middle of the Grand line.

"We're not here for long are we? I feel like I'm melting…." Bepo complained, fiddling with the collar of his jumpsuit. Penguin and Shachi exchanged knowing glances as they wrapped their arms around Bepo's neck.

"Well how about we shave you?" Penguin joked.

"True, the only reason you're suffering so much is because of all that fur" Shachi laughed and agreed.

"Don't you even think about it!", Bepo growled in annoyance as he pushed the two men off him, walking faster to catch up with Law.

"Penguin, Shachi – you go and look for the journals I was looking for, Bepo you come with me" Law commanded his crew, wanting to be as efficient as possible and to stop them from blundering like idiots.

Penguin and Shachi started to complain and laugh with each other before Law sent them a cold glare, leaving them to scurry off in search of the requested items.

"Why are we gathering so many rare herbs and ingredients?" Bepo inquired, looking up at Law warily.

"We always gather medicines" Law dismissed him.

"Never like this though. I mean, liquid nitrogen? Honeydew?" Bepo continued, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"I'm researching scar recovery. Liquid nitrogen is for cryotherapy – I'm still just testing though" Law answered, tired by his questioning. Bepo thought this over and his eyes welled up with tears, looking to Law's arm where a massive scar resides from when he lost his arm to Doflamingo.

"C-captain!" Bepo said, feeling incredible sympathy for his captain. "I didn't know it bothered you so much!"

"What are you talking about now?" Law sighed before a young lady caught his attention. Bepo looked back to him confused. Law stood still as he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was just a mirage or not – Leila stood in front of him, wearing a cloak with her hood down as she smiled at a middle aged man selling fresh vegetables. She was holding up a juicy tomato, a small smile on her face as the man blushed and held a bag of vegetables out towards her. Law couldn't stop himself from moving towards her. Her golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight like pots of rich honey and her hair was a bit longer, cascading down her back.

"I didn't think I'd see you again" Law whispered into Leila's ear, standing beside her and resting his firm hand on her shoulder. Leila whipped around and pummeled her fist into Law's stomach, making him stagger a bit from the shock.

"What the f-….Law?!" Leila asked him, completely shocked as she was visibly shaken. "S-sorry! I thought you were someone else…"

"Who the fuck did you think I was?" Law said, clutching his stomach at the unexpected impact. "Have you gotten stronger?"

"No…not particularly" Leila answered nonchalantly, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "Don't sneak up on girls like that! I thought you had bad intentions…."

"Captain! Are you hurt?" Bepo ran to his captains side.

"No I'm not hurt, who do you take me for?" Law replied, rolling his eyes.

"How dare you hurt my captain!" Bepo turned to Leila, holding his fists up in defense.

"Oh! A polar bear, how cute" Leila chuckled at him, a warm smile on her face.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Bepo couldn't help but blush, feeling immense happiness bubble inside him.

"Bepo…." Law sighed as he stepped In front of his crewmate, taking in the young woman's appearance properly. She looked different from when they first met a few months back, rough, a bit beat up. Her vibrant smile and lively eyes were heavily dulled down, her lips were chapped and her face looked taut and makeup-free.

"This isn't a big town – what would bring you here?" Law directed his attention towards Leila, wondering the cause of her tiredness.

"Oh you know, this and that. I'm always on the move!" Leila smiled at him, clearly covering something up. Law clenched his teeth for a second, feeling annoyed that she was being dishonest towards him. ' _None of my business I suppose…'_ He thought to himself.

"Did you know I'm meeting up with the Strawhats in a month?" Law asked her "Sort of a celebration…"

"N-no… I didn't actually." Leila replied, a sad look evident in her golden eyes. "I haven't spoken to them in a while"

"I thought you'd be meeting them as well, we're meeting at Bromwich after all. I was going to offer you a ride on my ship if we were heading the same way…" Law found himself offering her a ride before he even thought about it, making Bepo look at him as if he grew another head.

 _'Captain isn't acting like his usual self…did he eat something funny?'_ Bepo thought. ' _He would never offer a stranger a place on our ship, let alone a woman! He usually spends his time kicking them off it'_

"No, no!" Leila quickly rejected his hypothetical offer, causing him to feel a pang of regret. "I have things I need to do - as much as I miss them, I can't just drop everything right now."

"I see…" Law replied, studying her face. _'She obviously wants to come, what's holding her back?'_

"In fact, I'm actually really busy." Leila looked around them, analyzing the crowd of people, seemingly searching for a face. "I should go. It was nice to see you again Trafalgar" Leila turned to Bepo, patting his head lightly "And you too Bepo!"

Law just nodded warily as she finished paying for her vegetables from the man, and waved goodbye at the duo.

"Who was she captain?" Bepo asked

"An acquaintance"

"And you offered a ride to just an acquaintance?"

"I can do what I like with my ship Bepo. Now, should we get those herbs?" Law said, making Bepo sigh.


	10. Brook's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted there to be a reason for Law and the Strawhats meetup, for example, a celebration of their defeat of Kaidou. However, I have only seen the show up until the end of dressrosa! So I don't know the events of Zou or anything afterwards, thus I've kept it very general and I deviate into an AU anyways. I'm assuming in the 6 months after they celebrated at dressrosa that they have defeated Kaidou or some sorts and once I catch up I'll probably rewrite parts of these chapters so it makes more sense <3

****

**A month later – Law and Strawhats meet up =**

Law and his crew sat around a large table on the Strawhat's boat enjoying a celebration filled with booze and meat and lots of music. Usopp and Chopper were laughing and joking alongside Bepo, Shachi and Penguin as Jean Bart enjoyed an intellectual conversation with Robin. Sanji buzzed around the ship, serving drinks and trying to romance Nami into his bed unsuccessfully whereas Luffy stretched his arm and flung himself onto the table, holding up a large hunk of meat and smiled greatly, "To the Straw Hat-Heart alliance!" Mostly everyone erupted into cheers and whoops as Brooke played a happy song on his violin.

Zoro did not. Zoro sat at the end of the table, drinking heavily and stayed fairly quiet. This was uncommon for Zoro who usually is drinking and although quiet, evidently enjoys himself. After more loud cheers Zoro stood up from the table and walked off to the side of the ship, staring out into the dark sea, catching Law's attention. Nami noticed Law studying and elbowed him playfully in the ribs to get his attention. He grunted with slight annoyance but leaned down so she could whisper in his ear.

"He's heard some silly rumors about Leila, he's annoyed that we didn't go to check up on her and that we came here instead." Nami spoke into Law's ear over the loud chatter of the crews.

"What rumors?" Law questioned, not really bothering to stay quiet.

"Stupid, generic ones. It's less about her and more about Moria and his crew, they say he's still alive and well and that Xander is as mad as ever"

"Moria? Why would that relate to Leila-ya…" Law thought aloud, causing Zoro to grow rigid. He threw his glass overboard and turned to face Nami.

"Why are you telling this shit to him?" Zoro angrily asked her, causing her to cross her arms across her chest defensively. "He wouldn't know the first thing about her"

"Oh please, why shouldn't I? They're nonsense rumors anyway!"

"You don't know that!" Zoro angrily spat, causing some of the people on ship to take notice and quieten their celebration.

"Zoro – we don't even know where she is! She's going to be fine, she can fight for herself..." Nami slowly replied to him, insinuating her thoughts – _'You being with her isn't going to guarantee her safety. She doesn't need you to fight'._

Zoro didn't reply but glared at Nami with anger. He practically knew everything about Leila, she told him the basics when they were travelling together but in his time with Perona, it was hard not to know everything as she told him about her close friend. The fact they knew someone and held them at mutual importance allowed them to bond quickly.

"I saw her about a month ago – she seemed relatively okay. Just a bit worn out" Law mentioned casually, taking a bite out of the food on the table. Zoro grew rigid at this remark but his mind seemed more reassured.

"A lot can happen in a month…." He replied, turning to walk inside the ship. Brook had stopped playing his violin and mostly everyone had taken notice of the small outburst.

"Now! Who wants more meat?" Robin recovered the situation, clapping her hands and smiling.

"Meee! Meat, meat!" Luffy grinned, causing everyone to ease back into their normal states. Brook came to sit beside Law, drinking some of the rum that was on the table.

"Zoro's overprotective of her." Brook mentioned, creating casual conversation with Law.

"Clearly…" Law said. "As expected of her partner though I suppose"

"Oh, it's not like that" Nami interrupted, waving her hand in dismissal. "They see each other more like siblings; he's just protective of her like she's his little sister"

Law stopped drinking to take in this new and unexpected information – he had thought for so long that the two had something going on that he was slightly relieved. Not that he usually cares, but he felt a bit like a scumbag for sleeping with her a few months back and then facing Zoro pretending like nothing happened.

"He wouldn't be so protective if he knew how deadly she could be!" Brook laughed, clutching his skeleton body protectively. "She sure did a number on me back in the day"

"What do you mean?" Law questioned him curiously.

"Ah, well." Brook thought, contemplating whether to delve into the situation but sensing Law's curiosity he decided to go through with it. "7 years ago my ship drifted into Thriller Bark and I had a run in with Moria who took my shadow-"

"Which we helped to get back!" Luffy interrupted, grinning.

"Yes, but that was later in the story Luffy-kun." Brook said, smiling. "I got beaten up pretty badly at the time but when I was there I encountered a young girl, she couldn't have been older than 15, who was adamant at facing me in a battle"

"Leila-ya?" Law asked

"Yes. She was different back then, despite her being a young girl she definitely gave me the creeps. She had no emotion in her eyes, like she had been killing for decades and I was just another opponent. But more was on the line for her, she had to win." Brook looked sadly into his cup, staring back at his empty skeleton eyes.

"So, who won the battle?" Shachi asked, immersed in the story.

"Me…but it's embarrassing to say it wasn't an easy win. If she had full control over her devil fruit powers I have no doubt that she could have beat me, especially as I was in a terrible condition." Brook answered. "Something went wrong when we fought, she was summoning her usual blood weapons when her eyes clouded over and she fell to her knees. The entire castle erupted into chaos; the weak-willed zombie soldiers started attacking each other blindly – including their allies. It was honestly terrifying, as if everyone had gone mad. Eventually, one solider ran into the room and struck her across the head, making her pass out. Only then did it stop – so it was obviously down to her devil fruit."

Shachi and Penguin grasped each other in fear as lightning struck down. Usopp laughed at them, it was like people were sharing scary stories around a campfire. Law just stayed quiet, thinking about the story. "Do you think she just lost control?"

"Most definitely, when she passed out she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I think she was just too torn internally. She had too much on her young mind" Brook confirmed.

"And you said she was 15?" Penguin asked.

"She looked younger. But I'm not entirely sure, when we returned two years ago….although I suppose its nearly 3 years now, she looked like she was being treated like a young lady of the house."

"Yeah, she was wearing lots of annoying dresses" Luffy said, gnawing on more food. "Made it annoying to carry her everywhere"

"That's interesting…" Law commented, somewhat satisfied that he knew more about Leila but unsure what to think about the new information.

 _'If Zoro was concerned surely it was for a good reason…though if he truly felt she was in danger I'm sure he would go no matter what'_ Law thought.

* * *

For the past week Law had been having nightmares. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, memories of his childhood resurfacing uncomfortably. Sometimes he was back with Corazon, other times with Doflamingo, sometimes he was even back with his mother and father. But the dreams never ended happily and somehow Leila appeared in every single dream. Either she was dead on the side of the street or he had witnessed her get killed. It was different every time and Law couldn't understand it.

That night's dream he was back with Doflamingo, but Leila was part of the family also. She had messed up on a mission and Law watched as Doflamingo slowly penetrated her body with his strings, causing her to spit up blood and wheeze. She died slowly and Law got transported back to a child, unable to do anything. Somehow, she was haunting him.

' _Those goddamn stories…'_ He thought back to the celebration with the Strawhats. After Brook's explanation the crews enjoyed telling old tales and fabricated horror stories, somehow leaving an impact on Law.

* * *

Leila took a deep breath before she spluttered up blood, the hack causing her side to erupt in agonizing pain, making her want to scream. She clutched her side, feeling a slightly different bone poke out than normal – _'Fuck, I think I've got a broken rib'._ Her hair was drenched with sweat and her face streaked with dried blood and mud. She lay in a small cavern, the rain pouring down heavily outside the entrance as thunder clapped, making her wince.

She froze as she heard footsteps around the small cave, her adrenaline was slowly beginning to wane as she had fought for so long. _'I thought I got all of them already….I can't keep this up for much longer'._

A man with a hooded cloak began to tiptoe into the entrance of the cave, carefully looking around in the dark to try and see any movement. Leila held her breath as she held out her trembling hand, trying to ignore the burning pain she was feeling in her entire body. A small spear formed in her hand and she threw it forward, spearing the man clean in the throat. He collapsed with a gargle, his eyes bulging as he was facing a slow and agonizing death. Leila coughed up another blood clot, her devil fruit powers making her weaker by the second. The man heard her and slowly looked towards her face, the life in his eyes fading.

Leila recognized him. He was just another one of Xander's knights, but she knew him well growing up. He was a young man with dusty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, she recalls having fooled around with him multiple times in the small hidden hallways of the castle. She felt a slight pang of regret in her heart. "Bruno…I'm sorry" She whispered into the darkness, not having the energy to cry for him as his hand fell to floor - his life finally slipping away from him.

Leila leant her back against a cold rock, not bothering that it was rigidly poking into her back.

 _'I didn't think Xander would catch up to me so quickly…I might need to get on a ship soon. I can move quicker that way….'_ She looked down at her leg; a large cut on her upper thigh was oozing blood – threatening her livelihood. _'Maybe I should have taken up Law's offer after all…'_

Her eyes fluttered shut as she struggled to hold her consciousness. _"_ I think….this is the end"


	11. Rosehip

****

**2 weeks later –**

Leila awoke to a cold compress being placed against her forehead. Startled, she sat up quickly which made her scream slightly in pain, she caught herself and gritted her teeth through the pain, holding her side.

"Whoa there little lady. Don't be so rash, you're in quite the state here". A man's voice said. Despite his warnings Leila jumped up from the hospital bed, causing her to fall to her knees and tears welled up in her eyes due to the pain. She looked up at the man who was dressed in a long doctor's coat, he had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes and wore some old-fashioned black glasses.

"A doctor? B-but why I thought …." Leila stammered, not quite believing her situation. "Did I somehow make it to heaven?"

The doctor couldn't even laugh at the sad remark; he just moved towards her and helped her back onto the hospital bed. "I'm sure you'll make it to heaven eventually my dear, but for now you're in Littleroot's make shift hospital ward."

Leila took in the information, still clutching at her side. Littleroot was a town nearby to where she had collapsed, but it was quite a walk away. The fact she had even been found in such a dingy cave was a miracle. Leila looked around the room and noticed it wasn't a fancy hospital room, but instead it was a makeshift ward, with a thin bed sheet covering the doorway and cheap equipment.

"I know it isn't much, but Littleroot isn't a big town. Our hospital is facing some issues with a pandemic also, so this is one of the stand-up wards." The dark haired man explained, picking up his clipboard. "So, what's your name?"

"I don't need to tell you that" Leila coldly replied. "More importantly, how did I get here?"

The man sighed, understanding her position but slightly worn out from being overworked. "I found you, I had to carry you back here on my back – I was scared I'd damage you more though. You had a lot of injuries…. Don't worry I won't ask why. But be more careful, I'm not sure you'll survive another round of that"

"Thank you…." Leila murmured, knowing he was right. "B-but…I was in a cave. Why were you looking around there?"

"The herb market is in a couple days – it's a market where doctors and pharmacists flock to. Many merchants come to display their wares and doctors find some hard-to-find ingredients. It's the only thing that keeps Littleroot alive to be honest. I was gathering some herbs when I heard a whimper from the cave, thought it was a cat or something. But it was you." He explained. "I took care of the body too". The man curtly added the last bit without flinching, causing Leila to eye him suspiciously. He found her collapsed with a dead man and he didn't question it?

"Honey!" A petite woman lifted the sheet on the door, her blonde curls falling down her shoulders. She spotted Leila sitting up and smiled warmly. "Oh, you're up. That's good!"

"Angie – what's going on dear?" The man explained before smiling at his wife.

"Sorry to interrupt but Dr Pritchett is asking for you, something about some rosehip oil. He said it's urgent" Angie answered before bowing her head professionally, exiting the makeshift room after her husband nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to get out of here as quick as you can but I'm afraid you'll have to stay for a week at leas-"

"No! I can't do that" Leila shouted, fear coursing through her body as she knew she had been found. She couldn't stay, and she didn't know how long she had been passed out for. Maybe Xander already knew she had killed his guards.

The doctor sighed and put his hand on his hip in thought. "Nope, sorry. No way around it. Nobody will know you are here, don't worry. But I can't let a patient in your condition walk out on me.

Leila looked down at herself, in her bra and in her old jeans. Her leg had seemingly been bandaged very well but her jeans were ripped, making her feel cold and her ribs were covered in a light bandage. "Can I at least have a top…."

"Honestly, it's best not to restrain your rib. I'll see if I can find you something loose, but don't put too much pressure on it or it won't heal well. Speaking of, I need to examine you properly. It's was hard to do it properly when you were laying down…" The man commented in thought.

* * *

Law rested against the counter of the hotel reception, feeling agitated that he was being made to wait for so long.

"Rosehip. Do you have it or not?" Law asked frustrated.

The older doctor sweated nervously. "Y-yes we do! It's just there's been a shortage of roses this year, thus the rosehips have been more unco-"

"You said you had some. What's taking so long?" Law said menacingly, feeling like he was being scammed. "Are you trying to fool me?"

"N-no certainly not Doctor Trafalgar. It's just one of our doctors collected the rosehip this year – thus it's in his office. But he's currently with a patient s-"

"Where is he? I won't interrupt I just need to pick it up and leave. I've already given you more than enough down payment. I'm not willing to wait for another 30 minutes, I'm a busy man. I also helped those patients in the main hospital; don't you think I've done more than enough?"

"S-sir please…" The old doctor sighed, feeling stressed from the menacing pirate who was staring through him. "His name's Dr Emette, try asking for him"

Law grunted in thanks as he made his way through the ward, it looked like it belonged on the front-lines of a war – that's how bad shape it was in. He felt bad but, alas, he had already stayed here too long than he had planned to. The small rooms had cheap lights saying 'occupied' and as Law had no other way of finding this doctor, he lifted each blanket up to peek inside.

First one – nope, dead guy.

Second – sleeping child.

Third – Leila.

 _'W-wait. Leila?!'_ Law thought.

Law lifted the blanket as he saw Leila sitting upon the hard bed frame. Her hair was matted but tied back into a tangled ponytail as the doctor in front of her was roaming her body with his hands. She was in bad shape, her body littered with bruises and cuts. The dark haired doctor held onto Leila's forearm to steady her as he brushed his other hand against her chest and down to her ribcage. He lightly grasped her sides as he felt around for the bone.

"Ah~" Leila moaned in pain, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes. The sound made Law burn with rage, wasn't he being too rough with her?

"Yeah, that is one broken rib…." The doctor murmured sadly. He continued to brush his hand against it before moving down to her upper thigh. Law felt his jaw clench as he watched the doctor grasp at her. Law burst through the room, gripping the doctor by the collar and pushing him away from her.

"Hey you, this is a doctor's ward!" The doctor aggressively commented. Leila opened her eyes, absolutely stunned to see Law there looking disheveled. Why was he here? Was she imagining it? She rubbed her eyes and saw that Law was indeed in front of her.

"Leila-ya, what happened to you?" Law asked urgently, cupping her face in his hands as his eyes tried to assess her injuries. Law was so thankful to see her, even if she was in bad shape, his bad dreams had been giving him dark thoughts and he was convinced that she could have been dead. Leila couldn't even take in the events, her mouth wide open.

The doctor clenched his jaw, somewhat happy that the girl found someone that she knows but not appreciating the sudden outburst. "Excuse me si-"

Law felt his restrain begin to struggle as he turned to the doctor – "What kind of practice is this? She hasn't even been cleaned up and yet she's been bandaged. That's just asking for an infection! Why were your hands are all over he-"

Leila grabbed ahold of Law's hand, pulling him away from the doctor. "Law! Law, stop. He saved my life - stop it"

"I understand your concern but we're not a large hospital, we just do what we can" The doctor said calmly, feeling somewhat remorseful that he couldn't offer any more treatment.

Law gave the doctor one cold glare before he turned to look down at Leila holding his hand, her face no longer resembling the bright and happy woman he had met so many months prior. "Who did this to you…." Law murmured, his rage burning deep inside him.

"It doesn't matter. It's done now, can we just leave?" Leila sighed, feeling overwhelmed by her situation

"Like I said, It would be best if you stay here for another week" The doctor commented.

"No, she will not be staying" Law said darkly. "She's coming with me, I'm a doctor so she'll get better treatment". Law assessed the doctor as he stood protectively over Leila, noting his nametag 'Dr Emette'. "And I'll be taking 2 bags of rosehip"

The doctor hummed in understanding, finally recognizing the pirate and not wanting to fight with him. "I will get that for you now then, Doctor Trafalgar". The doctor turned and left the small room, nodding at Leila politely.

"Thank you for saying that, I didn't think I would be able to leave…" Leila whispered.

"I'm not just saying it – you are coming with me" Law said matter of a factly.

"Huh? W-why…" Leila looked up at him in confusion.

"Leila have you seen yourself? You're in no condition to even walk around how are you going to look after yourself?" Law looked down at her with pain hidden behind his eyes. He hated seeing her like this, he had worried for the past month, she appeared in his dreams, in his thoughts. He never liked to think that something bad happened, but now that it evidently has, he was annoyed he couldn't do something to prevent it.

' _Zoro would be fuming'_ Law thought to himself. ' _Why am I even bothered about this...I just don't want her to get hurt_ '

Leila thought for a minute, she knew he was right but she didn't have any other option right now.

"Law, can I be honest with you?" Leila met his intense gaze and he nodded slowly. "When I thought it was the end, I was thinking that I should have taken you up on your previous offer. I thought that I probably wouldn't have been in that situation if I was with you… but I still can't come."

Law felt a lump form in his throat, taking in her words. "If you're worried that you won't be safe you don't have to concern yourself with that. As long as you're on my ship my crew will consider you nakama, you'll be protected with our life."

"I'm not worried about that Law. If I come _you'll_ be in danger." She said strongly. Hearing her own words she felt silly, telling the surgeon of death that he'd be in danger, but she believed her words. "I don't want to inflict trouble upon you…."

Law sighed, bending down to press his forehead against hers. "Leila-ya. I wish you didn't have such little faith in me. Now, do you want me to pick you up or shall I use my ability?"

Leila sighed but a small smile settled upon her lips. "Pick me up please, I don't think my body can be tossed around right now."

"Okay, hold onto me this is going to hurt quite a bit" Law murmured as he looped one arm around her legs, hoisting her up into a princess hold. Leila winced but didn't complain as she gripped onto his shirt tightly, dealing with the pain internally. His strong arms holding her, although embarrassing, made her feel secure. She didn't feel threatended at all with Law, for some reason, she felt like she could trust him.


	12. Settling in

The heart pirates settled around the deck of the ship, standing as they observed their captain talking to a battered woman. Shachi elbowed Bepo in the side, bending over to whisper "Do you think captains got a new kink…?"

"Shut up, of course not!" Bepo blushed, pushing his nakama away from him. "It's the same girl we saw a while ago, he offered to let her ride on the ship back then too….I'm worried for captains wellbeing"

"Everyone" Law spoke to his crew. "This is Leila-ya. She will be staying with us for a short while"

Penguin and Shachi's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "C-captain!"

"Don't complain, she's staying and that's that" Law commanded.

"For how long?" Jean Bart asked Leila, not seemingly be bothered by her presence.

"Not long, I'm just hitching a ride for a bit. I'll get off at a port town in a few weeks…." Leila reassured the crew, smiling at them warmly. "I don't plan to freeload either! I'm actually quite good at cleaning so I'll help around the ship as much as I can!"

"You don't need to do that, I'm offering you a place, and I don't expect you to work for it" Law retorted, looking down at her slightly amused.

"You really take me as a person that's going to freeload?" Leila smirked up at him, standing up slowly to prevent her ribs from throbbing.

* * *

Leila sat in Law's office, another one of his routine checkups that he pushed upon her. She had been on the ship for roughly a week and helped out as much as she could in her situation. Her ribs still throbbed from time to time but they seemed to be healing well. She had gotten to know everyone on the ship and she didn't dislike anybody - much to her relief. Law lightly ran his hand against her bare ribs, watching her face closely for when she winced.

"They seem to be healing quickly, lucky you" Law smiled. Leila nodded and went to put her top back on but Law stopped her. "Wait, I want to try something"

Leila sighed. Despite Law saying that she wouldn't have to work for her place on the ship he had been using her for medicinal tests and techniques. When she complained the first time he guilted her but saying he opened his ship, his home, to her. She had only been there a few days and Bepo had taken quite a liking to her and Jean seemed to know her thoughts as he could easily calm down the excited crew. It was odd for the heart pirates to have a girl on board but they enjoyed the feminine energy. Law had been busy in his office most of the time, Leila barely saw him other than her check-ups. She had mainly kept to herself and slept a lot due to her injuries. She was feeling a little lonely. Law opened up a bag and took out a small vial of what looked like oil. He rubbed some onto a cloth and turned to her expectantly. "Can you take off your jeans please?"

"Really….?" Leila looked at him stunned but did as she was told, shuffling her jeans off of her thighs as she sat back onto the table. Law moved towards her with professionalism, hooking a finger in her panties to slowly lower the part on her hip, exposing her deep set scar. Leila flinched slightly but let him work on her body, letting her hands rest on his shoulders. Law rubbed the oil against her scar and covered in with gauze, pressing it against her skin.

"What are you doing today then?" Leila asked

"It's rosehip oil. Meant to be good at cell recovery – scar's healing. But I don't believe it will have much effect, I'm planning on using it alongside more technical practices."

"Oh…thank you" Leila said softly, recalling the time she had asked him if he could heal her scars for her. Law looked up at her, her soft golden eyes were recovering their light, she seemed much more relaxed on board the sub which made Law at ease that he had made the right decision. Her scar tingled slightly under the pressure, but Leila thought it was probably psychological.

He handed the vial of oil to Leila, "Use it twice a day – on a large and a small scar, that way we can see the area of effectiveness".

"Okay, got it Doctor" Leila nodded as Law retracted away from her, packing up his medicines. "Law…"

"Hm?" He acknowledged her.

"Why are you helping me so much?"

Law stopped and turned to look into Leila's eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that she had been haunting his dreams recently and that her being by his side made him much more at ease or if he should just lie. He half lied. "You're a friend of the Strawhats. I'm sure if Zoro found out that I had left you in the state you were in I'd no longer have my head" He joked.

Leila looked down at her hands, unsure if this was a fair arrangement. If Xander found out that she was affiliated with Law there is no doubt he would try to kill him.

"Have you called Zoro?" Law asked her.

"No…not yet"

"You need to. He wasn't satisfied at all with just me calling him, I told him you'd call him later on but it's already been a few days. I'm sure he thinks I'm keeping you as a prisoner or something."

"I know, you know how he is though. I don't want him to know that I got into trouble"

"Is he in love with you or something?" Law joked, but deep down he actually wanted to know.

"No, it's nothing like that" Leila smiled. "Don't tell anyone but over the two year training he found himself a woman, as unreal as it seems" Leila said. Law chuckled slightly, grabbing some paperwork.

"Do you mind if I run through some questions? I have a file on every member of my crew, helps a lot if you get sick" Law asked, to which Leila nodded slowly.

"Full name?"

Leila hesitated. Her real name? Or the name she had been given. Xander renamed her last name to Brady to match his but her true name - "…Leila Galliardo". Law met her gaze at her hesitation and seeming turmoil to which Leila continued, "My father was from the Latin islands so I have a latin name".

"I see. Age?"

"I'm 21"

"Any pre-existing conditions?"

"None other than what you already know"

"Allergies?"

"I'm not sure, I could be allergic to something but I've never been at risk so…."

"Are you pregnant, or have been in the past?"

"N-No!" Leila stammered.

Law set his clipboard down, "If you feel rough or get a fever, come see me immediately okay? It could be that one of your wounds has gotten infected" Leila nodded quietly.

"Captain! Dinners ready" Bepo knocked on the door of Law's office, before peeking his head inside and seeing Leila sitting in her underwear. He blushed and shut the door quickly, "S-sorry!"

"I know they're idiots sometimes but they're good men" Law sighed, smiling to himself.

"Don't worry, I can tell that much" Leila agreed, picking up her clothes to redress. Law caught himself looking at her wide hips and cleared his throat, moving to leave the office.

"I'll see you up there for dinner" He said before shutting the door firmly behind him.

* * *

The Heart Pirates were sat around a table, happily chattering and drinking. Shachi had prepared dinner, as he usually does and the men were digging in happily. Bepo patted the seat beside him, "Leila, come sit here!"

Leila sat down beside Bepo who poured her a drink of sake. "Lets drink and welcome our temporary guest!"

Shachi and Penguin cheered their sake cups together and began drinking, Law sat at the end of the table smirking as he watched Leila grow flustered under Bepo's attempts to make her feel welcome.

"H-honestly its fine you don't need to do that much!" Leila stammered, trying to usher Bepo back into his seat.

"No! I insist, I will go and fetch the rich rum we have below deck!" Bepo insisted, smiling happily.

"Just because I said it's my favorite doesn't mean it's the only thing I enjoy! This sake is lovely!" Leila whined, feeling awful at making him go and fetch extra booze.

"Leila-ya, let him do what he wants." Law smirked "We'll get through both anyway"

Bepo hurriedly scurried off to fetch more drinks as Penguin leaned in to Leila, analyzing her face as he was slightly drunk. "Wooow, you are super pretty you know!"

"Ah, thank you!" Leila blushed, feeling embarrassed because of all the attention. Jean noticed and put his hand on Penguin's shoulder, forcing him to sit down in his seat properly.

"So how did you get into such a bad state?" Shachi questioned, finishing off the remainder of his food.

"Um…" Leila thought about how she could explain her situation without delving into her past. She didn't plan to tell these men about her past; it would only bring them more trouble the more that they knew. "I got caught up with some bad men"

"Did they try something with you?" Law asked - his fist tense.

"Sort of" Leila answered, not meeting his burning gaze. "I took care of them though, I just ….took a bit of a beating"

"No joke!" Shachi continued. "How many were there?"

Penguin hit Shachi round the head, "Hey! Don't you know your being insensitive?!". He turned to Leila, "There were probably a lot right?"

Leila smiled at the two men sadly, "There were a few"

"Why did they come after you?" Law asked, leaning back in his chair as he swirling his sake around his cup. His eyes were cold and analyzing her in detail – he could tell when she lied, she was horrible at it.

"I don't think I was targeted particularly, I was just unlucky." Leila replied, earning a colder stare from Law. The rest of the heart pirates sensed their captains bad mood and Shachi and Penguin grabbed up the empty plates, taking them into the kitchen. Jean stood up and exited the room as well, making Leila restless in her seat _. 'What's going on…am I going to be interrogated?_ ' She thought.

"Leila-ya." Law called her name coldy, forcing her to meet his penetrating gaze. "I don't appreciate being lied to"

"W..what do you mean" Leila murmured, feeling slightly fearful of the surgeon of death who had been drinking most of the night.

"You're a bad liar you know" He stated, resting his elbows on the table to get closer to her. "I'll ask you once more, why did they target you?"

Leila sighed, knowing her act was up. "Trafalgar, I can't tell you that."

Law's frustration peaked and he sat up from the table roughly, causing his chair to knock backwards. Leila flinched but held Law's testing gaze with her own fierceness. "Are you taking me for a fool? I've let you onto my ship and you won't let me know what kind of trouble you might be bringing with you?"

"That is precisely _why_ I can't tell you." Leila fought back, ignoring his outburst as she turned her gaze towards the kitchen, hoping the crew would return soon. Law stepped towards her and grabbed ahold of her chin, pulling her gaze back to his.

Leila sighed. "The more you know, the more trouble you'll get in"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? They beat you to a pulp, you should have been dead. You think that's something I can just ignore?" Law said to her, his face close against hers.

" _You_ are the one who invited me onto your ship without knowing me Law. You cannot be angry at me for this."

"I know enough. Moria, Thriller Bark, you begged the Strawhats for help." Law informed her, letting go of her chin. Leila's shocked gaze somewhat satisfied him, but inside she was deeply fearful.

 _'How does he know that much about me, he shouldn't know anything… Has he been planning this?_ ' Leila thought.

"How do you know about that…" Leila murmured, her gaze dropping to the floor as she questioned her safety on the ship.

Law saw her mood shift into defense and he slightly regretted his words, he didn't want to make her feel vulnerable. He just wanted to know how she got into such a mess. "The Strawhats. I didn't research you, if that's what you think". Law leant against the table, backing off from the attack on her story.

"Can't you just fucking leave it alone" Leila spat, standing up from the table and walking out of the room. Law watched her leave and downed the rest of his drink, thinking back to the times he had seen her prior. Back at the small port town she looked tired and worn out then, but that was months ago.

' _Has she been on the run all that time?'_ He thought.

Leila passed Bepo in the hall who was happily carrying the rum barrel. "Leila! I got i-". He stopped calling to her when he noticed her face contorted into anger and hurt and she pushed past him to get to her room.


	13. Coat

** A few days later **

Leila was assisting Bepo in the kitchen with her sleeves rolled up as she was washing dishes. Bepo was besides her cutting up vegetables for lunch and the two happily carried out their jobs in unison. They hadn’t brought up the argument the night before, none of the crew had. Jean was helping Penguin train and everyone was just carrying on with their daily tasks. Leila had begun to grow accustomed to the heart pirates dynamics and she fit in nicely, she helped out wherever she could so she didn’t pose a burden and the crew liked her. She was honest and straight forward, something they could respect…apart from her past that is.

Law entered the kitchen and grunted uncomfortably when he met Leila’s eyes, to which she settled her attention back to the dishes.

“Good morning captain, would you like a snack?” Bepo asked Law cheerfully, trying to ignore the tense atmosphere.

“No, I’ll eat later. We’re going to be docking in a couple days, could you find my herbal records? I left them with you last” Law asked Bepo, his mind focused on his work. Law’s gaze hesitated over Leila’s busy shoulders before leaving the kitchen quickly. Leila noticed the heavy presence leave the room and let out a big sigh that she had been holding in. Bepo looked at her cautiously before smiling.

“Don’t mind his outburst yesterday. I heard what happened, he just wants to keep the crew safe at the end of the day” Bepo reassured her.

“He should have thought of that before he offered a place on his ship….” Leila mumbled “Not that I’d do anything to you guys.”

“Don’t worry we can tell you wouldn’t, you’re a very transparent person Leila” Bepo replied. “You can tell what you’re thinking by just looking at you”

Leila finished washing the dishes and nodded at Bepo’s words, not necessarily liking the truth he was telling her so she decided to change the subject. “What does Law do anyway? Isn’t he just this crew’s doctor? What does he always work so hard on?”

“This and that really, he stops at towns suffering from pandemics or illness that others don’t want to treat. He researches new medicines, tries to reduce side effects. Whatever he feels like really, he’s not just a doctor for a title” Bepo beamed as he proudly talked about his captain making Leila’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“That sounds too good to be Law…”

“Hey! Captain is the best man around!” Bepo debated confidently.

* * *

The Heart Pirate submarine was settling into icy waters, the crew had to stay under water due to the harsh waves that would easily capsize the unusual ship. The sub was beginning to settle into the cold, becoming well below the normal temperature. Bepo happily kept on with his activities due to his thick fur but Penguin and Shachi were constantly complaining, causing Law to lose his temper. Leila sat on her bed, wearing a thick jumper as she tried to warm up in her bedroom. She looked through her belongings to take her mind off the temperature and opened a thick book with old pictures from her childhood and even some from her time growing up in Thriller Bark. She smiled as she came across a picture of Perona, Absalom and her smiling jokingly. It was rare for her old crew to engage in any jokey, unneeded behaviour but occasionally they had some fun, almost as if they were a real family. Almost.

Leila flipped to the back to look at a faded picture of real family. Her mother was a petite woman with full dark hair and bright blue eyes whilst her father was tall, not particularly muscly, but had a dashing smile and golden eyes that Leila had inherited. The pair were cuddling each other and in her mother’s arms was Leila as a small baby, coddled in a blanket. They were a young and happy family, filled with potential and happiness. Leila touched her fingers over her father’s figure before tucking the photo back into the book safely, ignoring the tugs on her heart strings.

A hard knock on her door made Leila jump slightly and she rested the book on her side table before adjusting her jumper and opening the door a crack. Law had his head leaning against the doorframe and as she opened it their bodies were relatively close, making Leila step back a bit. He was wearing a black top that tightened around his broad chest as he observed her casual appearance. She was wearing a warm jumper with her hair loose and wavy, she looked pretty in a natural manner but the way she was covering herself made it obvious she was fighting the cold.

“Why don’t you wear something warmer than that…” Law asked, not his intended question as he came to her quarters.

“I don’t own anything else…did you need me for anything?” Leila asked him. The two had been avoiding each other for a few days which Leila had grown adjusted to but it was making Law increasingly agitated. He didn’t like that he had to tiptoe around his own ship, especially due to a woman.

“I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?” He asked her, his golden eyes etching into her own, causing her to shift uncomfortably on her feet.

“Can’t you talk here?” She answered, trying to maintain the distance between them

“Fine” Law sighed, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. “I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot at dinner. You were right in that I had already made the decision to trust you by allowing you on the submarine”

Leila was slightly taken aback by Law’s sudden apology, not quite believing him. “I see…”

“But I can see you’re hesitant to tell me for a different reason” Law continued, hitting the mark. “It’s not just trust; I’ve known you for months. It’s something else”

Leila turned away from him, walking further into her room to which Law followed her, closing the door behind them. “Leila-ya”

“Oh drop it Law. Besides, you haven’t known me for months, I’ve seen you maybe 5 times maximum this year” Leila excused, feeling agitated by his claim to her. Law walked further towards her, resting his hand on her shoulder to pull her back to face his intense gaze.

“I know you well enough. You’re easy to read. ” He reiterated with sincerity, causing a light heat to spread over Leila’s ears which were, luckily, hidden by her dark locks of hair. Leila’s gaze settled onto Law’s lips which were curved into a concerned line, his stubble making him look effortlessly handsome. His intense aura reminded her of the night they had spent with each other so many months ago when they first met and her breathing got caught in her throat as she remembered the ecstasy that she had encountered at the doctors meticulous hands. She considered telling him everything for a split moment, but only for a moment, as she gained her composure.

“I accept your apology. Is that enough?” Leila pushed his arm away from her as she dropped her gaze to the floor, hoping he wouldn’t notice the heat that had built within her. Law’s stubborn presence didn’t budge as he continued to stare through her. “…For now?” She added, in hopes he would leave her be.

Law thought it over for a second before coming to a conclusion. “For now”. Leila breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a slight shiver come over her, making her wrap her arms around her. Law noticed and beckoned her to follow him. “Come with me for a sec”

Leila followed him cautiously through the submarine and into Law’s room; she hesitated slightly at the door to which Law looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Leila-ya, you don’t honestly think I’m going to do something to you?”

“N-no…” Leila blushed slightly as she followed him in. Law opened up a large dresser and in the corner was a box of clothes of varying colours and sizes. Law pulled it out and emptied it on the floor, revealing that they were all women’s clothes.

“I hope this isn’t some kind of, I’ll show you my secret if you show me yours, kind of situations…” Leila muttered, eyeing up Law with an unbelievable stare.

“Oh shut up will you” Law shook his head in disbelief. He spread out the clothes and threw a few warm jumpers and coats towards Leila. “See if any of those fit you, as you know we don’t have many females on the ship so you can’t borrow clothes very easily.”

“Then what are these?” Leila asked as she tried on a warm jacket that fit her snugly.

“Just some stuff women leave behind” Law mentioned nonchalantly, causing Leila to blush furiously as she threw the jacket off of her and onto Law’s bed.

“Ew, you are a sick man! I can’t wear your old hook-ups clothes!” Leila stammered, feeling like she had just been touching something dirty. She shivered at the thought of what kind of woman had worn it and backed away from the pile of clothes, only now noting pairs of lacy underwear and occasional socks.

“You don’t really have a choice do you?” Law smirked at her, shoving some warm clothes into her arms before she could protest.

“What kind of women leaves a whole coat...” Leila murmured as she begins to exit Law’s bedroom.

“You did” Law said confidently, referring to the night they had spent together.

Leila stopped and thought for a moment, only recalling that her coat had been covered in blood from the men she had killed prior, thus, she had left it in the bathroom. She shivered at the thought and her nose wrinkled in disgust as she exited the bedroom, much to Law’s amusement.


	14. Picky

**3 weeks later**

_Leila pushed with all her might against a firm chest, her tiny hands trying with desperation to escape from underneath the man that had collapsed on top of her. She heard the thump of heavy boots walking above the deck and felt a shiver tingle down her spine. She couldn’t have been older than 5, a tiny girl who was stuck in a defenseless position. The thump of the boots seemed to get louder and louder until they felt like they were inside her head. She felt absolutely suffocated underneath the heavy body of the dead man. Leila looked up and she was faced with golden eyes like her own but they were dead and lifeless, resembling dead fish eyes that held no emotion. She screamed._

Law awoke with a startle as he heard a feminine scream of desperation, he quickly shot out of bed and grabbed his sword in only his sweatpants as he raced through the submarine and burst into Leila’s room. His mind was clouded with sleep as he sheathed his sword and saw Leila tangled in her covers in her sleep as she was struggling violently to get out. Law set his sword down and quickly moved to sit beside her, shaking her awake.

“Leila-ya. Leila-ya!” Law urged her, to which she awoke with a gasp, sitting up suddenly and almost head butting Law. Her breathing was ragged and short as she clutched onto Law’s bare arm desperately.

“I-I can’t breathe” She gasped, her eyes wide and watery. “H-help me I can’t breathe”

“You’re hyperventilating, just take it slow. In and out” Law rested his hand against her back and moved it in circular motions firmly, trying to soothe her as he breathed deeply with her. She met his concerned gaze with desperation as she copied his breathing, eventually catching her breath. She let go of Law’s arm as she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking slightly as her eyes were left empty and troubled. Law left his hand on her back as he observed her.

“Nightmare again?” He asked cautiously.

“Yeah…” She nodded as she buried her head in her arms, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “But it was all fucked up this time…it didn’t make sense”

“Leila-ya…I thought someone was being murdered. You were screaming loud enough to wake everyone” Law told her; concern lacing his tired and throaty voice.

“I felt like I _was_ being murdered….” She said before her shoulders began to shake softly. Law removed his arm from her back as he realized she was crying and he wasn’t sure what to do. Suddenly Leila began to full on sob, seemingly overwhelmed by everything that she had been going through the past months. Law hesitated before pulling into his bare chest, holding her tightly as sobs racked her small frame.

“H-hey….” Law said, urging her to stop crying silently. “It couldn’t have been that scary, right?”. He tried to joke with her in hopes it would lighten her mood but it didn't work. Deep down he knew that she was being chased by her trauma, he sometimes faced similiar nightmares, but he didn't know what to say to help her.

Leila just shook her head as she let herself be held. She didn’t care that he had no shirt on, she didn’t care if she was humiliating herself, she was just glad that she was safe – and Law’s arms only helped her to envelop that feeling.

* * *

Leila stared out into the ocean, the submarine had finally resurfaced from the depths of the icy sea and the ocean was a deep blue with chilled winds rushing through her strands of hair. Her eyes were sore and strained from crying and she felt slightly embarrassed that she had shown Law such an unsightly display yesterday. However, he didn’t seem to mind and he didn’t comment on her nightmare after she had stopped crying. She had gone to shower and by the time she had come out he had left; the two didn’t talk about it – just like all the times before.

Leila was nudged with a plate of food, a small sandwich with a colorful salad beside it. She looked up and saw Law eating an apple as he handed the plate to her expectantly.

“Here, you haven’t eaten yet” Law said

“Oh…thanks” Leila took the plate and rested it against the side of the ship _. ‘Was he watching me?’_

“Bepo made it for you, in case you were wondering”

“I’ll have to thank him later. How come you don’t have one? He’d gladly make his captain a sandwich…” Leila smirked to herself, thinking back to Bepo’s obvious adoration and respect towards Law.

“Ew, I don’t want one of those” He muttered, absolutely disgusted to which Leila raised an eyebrow at him. “I hate bread”

“You hate bread?” Leila laughed, not quite believing him. “Who knew a grown man could be so picky”

“I’m not picky I just have things I dislike, surely you have foods you don’t like”

“No not really, I didn’t really have the luxury to be picky” Leila muttered, taking a large bite out of her sandwich.

“Well…you do now, right?” Law countered, eyeing her up tentatively.

“I suppose so….” Leila smiled to herself. She did feel free being on Law’s ship – maybe she could start choosing what she wanted in her life instead of surviving. The crew went from town to town with nobody recognizing her and Xander would never think she would voluntarily go onto a pirate ship. Law let her do what she liked and she enjoyed being out on sea, recounting all these details she felt eternally grateful for Law. Despite his quirks he had opened up his whole crew to her. She had almost been on his submarine for a month and he never complained, he never even brought up her past again since the dinner and never seemed to be bothered when she woke him up screaming due to her nightmares. 

“Law. Thank you” She turned to him and spoke sincerely, making his eyes widen a bit. She held his gaze and smiled warmly. “Not just for the sandwich, for everything…”

“This is unusual” He smirked at her, taking another bite of his apple. “You starting to see what a nice guy I am?”

“I wouldn’t go that far” She smirked back at him. The pair seemed to be getting back to their normal banter, like when they first met. So much had happened that it was hard for them to trust each other, but they were quickly becoming adjusted to each other’s company on the submarine. "Do you...do you think I'm just being a burden on you and your crew?"

Law stopped chewing and looked at her curiously. "You know you're not. You help out all the time, cooking, cleaning, training. Everything"

"I suppose" Leila murmured, not wanting to take advantage of the crews kindness.

“Speaking of me being a nice guy, I should check up on your wounds soon. It’s been a while.” He noted, gesturing to her leg that was still bandaged.

“I’m honestly fine now, I’m not getting any infections and my ribs don’t hurt much anymore.”

“It’s better if I check them anyway to be safe though, you free now?”

Leila took the last bite out of her sandwich and nodded to which Law smirked at her plate as she left the tomatoes from the salad. “Oi, thought you weren’t picky?”

“I guess I have a right to be now” She stuck her tongue out at him and began to walk to his office. Unknowingly, she was beginning to change. Her focus used to be on pure survival which led her to be hypervigilant at all times, not trusting of anyone. But now, she found herself becoming friendly with the Heart Pirates, not contemplating that they would have ulterior motives. She found herself smiling more than normal and feeling like she could belong.


	15. Caught in the act

Leila sat on top of Law’s table as he rubbed a new concoction of ointments onto her scars as usual. His tentative fingers grazed over her skin as he put the cap back onto the tub.

“Have you been using the rosehip I gave you?” Law asked, observing her scars with a disappointment hidden behind his eyes.

“Yes…it doesn’t seem to be having much effect though” Leila smiled sadly, pulling her top back on. She had been applying the oil twice daily just like he told her to but she couldn’t see any difference in her scars, by the look of Law’s face, he couldn’t either. “Thank you for trying though”

“We’ll find something that works, don’t worry”

“Law, I appreciate it but why are you trying to heal my scars so seriously?” She asked him quietly, taking his efforts a bit personally. ‘ _Does he think they’re unsightly too?’_

“You asked me to…you don’t remember?” Law asked her, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

“O-oh. I forgot about that- I suppose I did…” Leila blushed slightly as she averted her eyes. _‘It was just a passing comment; I didn’t actually expect him to consider it seriously…’_ She thought to herself, recalling the first time he had treated her wounds.

“Hey, Leila-ya” Law could sense her embarrassment and he stepped towards her, resting his hands on either side of her body. “I was only looking into it because of what you said. If it was down to me, I wouldn’t change your scars”

Leila felt her cheeks redden more as she looked up at Law slightly surprised at his honesty. “I don’t know what you mean…”

Law hooked a finger underneath her shirt before looking into her eyes for some indication of consent; Leila looked at him hesitantly before nodding. He lifted her shirt up and rested it above her breasts so that it wouldn’t fall down and he gently grazed his fingers against the large scar across her chest. His fingers traveled down her body, lightly touching each one of her scars as he stared at her intensely. Leila’s breath hitched as she felt a lump form in her throat and she pulled her top slightly down. “L-law…it’s embarrassing. Stop looking so much”

“But I’ve seen you countless times, even without your bra” Law smirked at her, closing in on her even more so that his nose was almost touching hers. He was becoming entrapped by her golden eyes that were looking up at him with a hint of need. The two wouldn’t say it, but they were both starved of human affection due to being out at sea for so long. He caught her hand that was pulling down her top by the wrist and moved it back to the table softly to prevent her from pulling it down.

“They’re ugly…” She murmured, feeling humiliated that she was even being this insecure in front of him. But deep down, she did want him to prove her wrong.

“Leila-ya” He looked into her eyes intensely before leaning down and pressing his lips against the scar on her chest, making her twitch in surprise. Law smiled at the cute reaction and placed a hand against the small of her back pulling her closer to him, his lips exploring every inch of her scars as he scattered her body with light feathery kisses.

“L-law” Leila said his name softly, almost a moan as she rested her body weight onto her hands, leaning back to give him more access to her body. Law continued working his way down her body, kissing each scar and mark on her skin as he went. Leila’s face was flushed a light red as she watched the handsome surgeon of death worship her skin.

Law gripped her waist with his other hand and moved his face back up to hers. “Do you believe me now? They’re not ugly “

Leila was speechless as she felt her body react to his careful yet purposeful touch, her breathing slightly irregular as she felt her heart thumping in her ears. The two had already spent a night together and yet he could still make her feel like this. She tightened her thighs together as she felt a slick feeling between her legs and she took a deep breath as she felt her mind become clouded with lust. ‘ _Get it together girl…’_

Law raised an eyebrow at her expectantly when she didn’t reply. He felt nice warmth radiating off of her but didn’t think much of it as she tried to keep her devil fruit under control. “Do you need some more persuading?” Law joked, beginning to move away from her.

Leila grabbed ahold of his wrist, making him turn around back to her and he had to swallow a lump in his throat as he saw her disheveled appearance. Her dark long hair cascaded from her shoulders and big sparkly eyes drew Law further in as they were glazed over with erotic emotions. Her top was still pulled up over her full breasts and her breathing was slightly irregular, making her lips part and look incredibly inviting like plump cherries. Leila couldn’t help but swoon internally as the tall doctor stood before her, wearing a dark shirt that tightened against his muscles and his cool eyes bore into her body. Leila knew he was an attractive man, but to her, he stood out more than anyone she had ever met.

 _'He is exactly my type..._ ' She thought to herself, amused.

“Persuade me Law.” She murmured, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his desperately. Law staggered forward, losing his balance slightly before resting his body in between her legs. She lightly licked his bottom lip, persuading him to deepen the kiss to which he obliged swiftly, enveloping her soft lips with his own. Leila couldn’t help but let a soft moan escape her lips when his tongue found hers. Law stiffened at the sound and seemingly let his rationality go as he buried his hand in her hair, pulling her closer into his body as the two explored each other’s mouths naturally.

‘ _Fuck this….she tastes too good’_ Law thought to himself as he lost himself in her lips.

Leila’s hands gripped onto Law’s chest as she felt his firm muscles through his shirt and she slyly wrapped her leg around his waist to which he groaned from the small gesture. The two parted for air and Leila lay back against the table, giving Law a view of her breathless and heaving chest. Her eyes were watery from such a long and heated kiss and moisture settled against her thick eyelashes, making her appearance incredibly erotic. Law held onto her bare torso as he bit his lip in thought, she was evidently radiating lust but it wasn’t enveloping him like it did before.

“Are you in your right mind right now?” Law asked, rocking his growing bulge against her pelvis slightly as he studied the gorgeous woman beneath him.

“I’m trying to be…” Leila breathed honestly, trapping Law in between her thighs as she focused on diminishing the lust that was threatening to consume her. “It’s not as bad as before, right?”

Law’s chest felt tight from the thought of her being beneath him, giving her all to him, but he knew it was his own horniness and not due to her devil fruit abilities. “It’s not reaching me, if that’s what you mean. But I’m not doing anything if your mind is being controlled by your devil fruit”. He took off his hat and leant his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes, searching for some rationale.

“It’s not like that Law - my devil fruit is part of me, it’s not like it controls my mind” She breathily explained, linking her arm around his neck to pull his lips towards hers for a brief kiss. “…unfortunately”.

“What a troublesome ability you have…” Law smirked, thinking that he would research her later. 

“Indeed” Leila agreed as the two engaged in a deep kiss one more. Law began to unclasp Leila’s bra as she made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, practically ripping it off his arms. Once the two’s top halves were bare they took a moment just to take each other in and Law let out a small breath.

“You are beautiful. Truly” He said before taking one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. She moaned in surprise, gripping tufts of his black hair softly as his rough tongue rolled the bud teasingly, making her twitch in pleasure. Leila felt her lust about to spill out of her control, her moans becoming lost in Law’s small office and becoming music to Law’s ears. He gripped her waist firmly, flipping her over swiftly so that her butt was raised up for his own pleasure. She gasped as her teased breasts hit the cold table and she flinched in surprise as he flipped her skirt upward, pulling down her dampened blue panties with no regard.

Law stood for a minute, taking in her defenseless appearance. Leila looked back at him panting, wondering what was going on inside his head in that moment as he seemingly studied her body that was on full display to him. He felt a fire pool in his belly as he saw her dripping wet from minimal foreplay.

‘ _This girl’s body is something else’_ He thought to himself as he stroked her ass with his large hands.

“You know, I never mentioned it but you have an amazing ass” Law smirked before slapping her playfully on one of her cheeks, making her let out a loud moan in surprise. Leila blushed furiously all the way up to her ears as she realized how good the slight stinging sensation felt against her skin and she raised her hips up higher to Law.

“Hmm? Did you like that?” Law grinned devishly to himself, leaning down to nip on her blushing ear as his other hand teased her entrance, lightly spreading her wetness. Leila’s responses were just a spill of moans as he pressed a thick finger into her, her walls quivering from the touch that she wanted to desperately.

Law slicked his hair back as he watched her unfold beneath him, his finger pounding into her wet spot as her legs trembled in anticipation. Leila’s lust had fully over spilled at this point; the room was enveloped by her radiating aura of electricity and heat which only made Law want to take things slower. He wanted to be in control, have his own way with her without any external influence. Suddenly, the door to Law’s office clicked and Law froze, making Leila groan in disappointment, she didn’t hear the door open over her racing heart. Her mind felt dizzy and full of dirty thoughts - her chest tight as if she was underwater

“Captain can yo-“ Bepo walked into the room before being hit by the lustful aura, making him stagger suddenly and his legs feel weak. He felt sweat begin to form as he looked up and saw Law and Leila’s compromising position. Law tried to shield Leila’s body as best as he could behind his large build and Leila finally noticed the crewmate’s accidental intrusion. Although at this point, she didn’t care much. Her lustful emotions had completely taken priority in her mind, she didn’t care if someone was watching.

“Bepo!” Law raised his voice sternly at his crewmate. Law could see Bepo’s mind become influenced slightly by the heavy aura in his office and his stern tone snapped him out of the strange trance with a shock.

“S-sorry Captain!” Bepo, incredibly flustered and scatterbrained, fumbled over his small steps as he ran out the office and quickly shut the door behind him.

Law sighed as he removed his hand from Leila’s body, feeling the mood around them shift. Leila also felt her lust dissipate as she stared up at Law from her vulnerable position. He cleared his throat and picked up his shirt, making her realise their little escapade was finished. She slipped back on her panties and threw on her shirt, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“W-what were we thinking, huh?” She nervously laughed. “We didn’t even lock the door”

“Well, I’m not used to doing it in my office…” Law said nonchalantly, taking a glance Leila as she dressed herself. _‘Shit, did I mess up here? She’s living on the ship - it’s not like I can distance myself if she gets attached…’_

Leila picked up her bra as she made her way to leave Law’s office but she peeked back at him and smiled playfully, surprising him slightly at her quick recovery. “By the way, you did persuade me…you can’t keep your hands of me Dr Trafalgar” she smirked at him with a knowing glint in her eye before shutting the office door behind her.


	16. Training

Later on that day Law the crew were having their rowdy dinner as usual, it was mainly wrapping up and Law stood overlooking the deck in the breeze. Leila was happily having a drinking competition with Shachi and Jean, Jean acting as the voice of reason and Shachi and Leila egged each other on. The two had found a good friendship whilst she spent her time on the ship, they both enjoyed the fun the other proposes when drinking and they often had training fights – which Leila often won.

Bepo took his place next to Law, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, obviously wanting to say something.

“Bepo, if you have something to say just spit it out” Law said calmly.

“U-um, well Captain.” Bepo began, looking at Law cautiously. “About earlier, I’m sorry I walked in. I thought you were alone, I didn’t realise you and Leila were like that…”

Law sighed and paused for a minute. “Its fine, we should have been more careful”

“Captain, do you like her?” Bepo asked genuinely, feeling like he may be overstepping his boundaries but he was attentive enough that he noticed a shift in Law’s behaviour. Sometimes he was more on edge around Leila, other times Bepo would catch him looking at her softly.

Law stiffened slightly and he let out a long sigh. “It’s not like that Bepo, it’s just casual. Like it always is”

Bepo eyed his captain warily. “You’ve been acting strange though captain. The fact you even let her on the sub was odd…”

Law looked Bepo in the eyes, making the bear sweat slightly. He respected his captain but sometimes he couldn’t tell what was going on inside his head. Law smirked before taking a swig of his drink. “I know what I’m doing Bepo. Besides, she’s a beautiful girl – can you blame me for being caught up for a little while?”

Bepo cleared his throat as he recalled the scene he had walked in on earlier, more confusingly, the heavy atmosphere. It was suffocating to him. He thought for a minute about his Captains behaviour – he was used to many women being on board the ship for a night at Law’s wishes, but he knew his captain wouldn’t get involved with a crewmate. ‘ _He’d feel trapped…’_ Bepo thought to himself before Shachi interrupted his thoughts; he walked out onto the deck with tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

“C-captain, watch this” Shachi said clutching his stomach. He beckoned Leila to come out who followed him tipsily, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol she had been consuming for the past hour.

“Oii, why are you getting ya captain involved?” Leila giggled, pointing her finger at Law.

“D-do it again I beg you” Shachi chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes. Jean came out onto the deck also with a large beer in hand.

“What’s so funny then?” Law asked, mildly annoyed that she was getting on so well with the male members of his crew.

“She was trying to do an impression of Zoro, but my god she’s just so _bad”_ Shachi said

“Oi oi!!” Leila taunted Shachi, standing up to do her impression. “Let the captain decide for himself”. Leila unbuttoned her blouse a couple of buttons and ripped it open as much as she could to reveal a considerable amount of cleavage and Law’s eyebrow twitched in confusion. Leila put her weight on the back of one of her heels and put her hand on her hip, imaging swords at her hip as she squeezed one eye shut. Her stance made her look like she was impersonating a thug.

“OniiiiGIRI” Leila shouted, spinning in drunken circles quickly, crouching low and looking more like a confused hamster. She easily lost her footing and fell onto her ass, still keeping her eye squeezed shut. She smirked up at Law and held up gang signs - “Santoryu bitch”

Shachi burst into laughter once more. “You’re such an idiot, why were you spinning like that?”

“Is something wrong with your eye?” Jean asked seriously, making Leila pout at him like a kid. 

“Forget it Jean….you don’t get it. Law! What did ya think, huh?” She grinned up at the captain from the floor, looking like a flushed mess.

“Yeah…don’t ever do that again” Law said coolly but he retained a playful glint in his eye, somewhat enjoying the commotion.

“Hmph…fine” Leila crossed her arms in defeat. “Why does he always scream for a rice ball anyway….”

“Bahahah, you’re such an _idiot!”_ Shachi continued to chuckle, helping her off of the floor.

* * *

Leila got dragged out of bed early in this morning by Law and most of the crew was settled on the deck.

“Heyy, I’m hungover why do we have to do this now?” Leila complained, wrapping a large hoodie around her arms. She had been using Law’s ….’lady friend’s’ clothes – much to her disdain, but she really didn’t have anything else. She washed them all thoroughly, two times over, and she still felt somewhat dirty for wearing them. The sub had been surfaced for a couple days to allow the crew to get some air, they were still in icy waters but they were slowly moving towards warmer islands.

Law leant against the edge of the ship and assessed Leila up and down. “Why not now? It’s a good of time as any”

“I don’t need any training…” Leila huffed, her cheeks puffing up cutely.

Law scoffed at her. “Yeah, tell that to Bepo”

Bepo blushed furiously as he recalled the foggy atmosphere he had walked into, and nearly succumbed to the day prior. Leila just glared at the handsome captain before uncrossing her arms, facing Penguin who had been chosen to be her first opponent. He stood slightly nervously, not quite knowing what to expect and he was a bit apprehensive about going all out towards a girl. Law knew this quality in Penguin, which is precisely the reason he had picked him.

Law had urged Leila to train with the crew as he wanted to see the extent of her devil fruit abilities. He had caught onto the themes of her mood swings - she possessed the Satan Satan no mi, a devil fruit that could allow the user to experience 7 of the deadly sins - 'pride, greed, lust, wrath, sloth, envy and gluttony'. He had witnessed her use lust and pride and he was eager to see if she could use the others. By their brief conversations it seemed like she could but Law wanted to make sure. She evidently struggled to control it - it could prove dangerous to those around her, like Robin mentioned.

“You can move first” Leila told him, pulling up her sleeves so her arms were bare. Penguin staggered slightly when he saw her many scars but alas, he picked up a spear and ran swiftly towards Leila.

Leila stepped sideways but allowed the spear to graze against her arm, creating a deep gash that instantly oozed blood. Penguin smiled slightly as he thought he had successfully made a hit and he looked towards Law to see some kind of pride for his crew – but found none. Law was concentrating mainly on Leila, he showed no sign that he was about to praise Penguin anytime soon.

Leila let her devil fruit abilities manifest in front of Law’s crew – who had never seen it in action before. She held out her hand and the droplets of blood formed a light katana this time. Law raised an eyebrow slightly as he had never seen her wield a katana before and she moved it around swiftly in her hand, finding a comfortable positon.

“W-wha…” Penguin stammered, wide eyed in shock. “Isn’t that cheating?!”

“Yeah, kinda” Leila smiled at him before making a quick dart towards his throat to which he fell back in an attempt to dodge it. “Don’t go easy on me now Penguin…”

Penguin gritted his teeth before chucking his spear aside, taking up a karate stance that he often used alongside Bepo. He was much more comfortable using his fists, after all. The two engaged in close combat, with Bepo weaving her katana’s strikes skillfully, limiting her movement to be on the defense as his fist struck her small frame. However, Penguin was easily on the losing end. Leila was holding back on him, and Law could tell. She made small cuts and nicks at his skin, but she didn’t wish to hurt him.

Law cleared his throat and picked up his own sword to prepare for a duel. “Alright, Penguin that’s enough. You did good” Law confirmed, nodding at his crewmate. He was pleased that he went all out against a woman, disregarding his own pride. Penguin happily nodded, feeling pleased and stepped aside for Law.

Leila eyed Law warily as he slipped off his shirt, his olive skin and hard abs making Leila’s gaze slightly preoccupied. “You’re going to freeze…” She commented slowly, not letting go of her katana.

“I’ll be fine. I’m training you.” Law commented cockily, making his way towards her. He noted the way her eyes always lingered on his abs, usually her lust followed suit. 

“M-me? Why does that require you to have your shirt off?” Leila blushed, averting her eyes from him. Law stared into her, silently commanding her to look back to him, to which she couldn’t help but oblige. He tensed up his arms as he held up his sword and laid his hat to the side. Leila had to swallow as she felt her breath catch in her throat at his suddenly macho appearance.

Her eyes glazing over his v line and the attractive dark hair that lay just above his trouser line. Law smirked and moved to strike her with his sword, causing her eyes to widen in shock as she quickly moved her red katana to clash against his.

“Don’t be getting distracted now…” He growled at her, striking again and again until the two were involved in a full on duel.

“ _That’s_ why you took your shirt off?” She said, absolutely astounded at his own cockiness. ‘ _He knew I’d be ogling his body and took advantage? This man…’_

Law responded with another strike of his sword, cutting a few strands of her hair as he came dangerously close to her neck. Leila’s chest was heaving, she was struggling to keep up with Law’s stamina and she was trying with all her might against him. She couldn’t quite believe how strong this doctor was, she had severely underestimated him.

‘ _I don’t know how her abilities work. But if she becomes entranced by a sin can it influence the probability of other sins showing up?’_ Law theorized in his head. _‘I want to run some tests on her, but she’s not a guinea pig. This will have to do for now…’_

“Why don’t you use your full abilities?” Law asked her seriously, continuing his attack. He had thought back to the time the first met, how she showed him her transformation with devil horns and tail in toe. She was holding herself back.

“I-I’m not confident…” She replied out of breath, taking large steps back from him.

“You can’t win if you don’t”

“Things can go wrong” Leila strongly told him, making a strike against his side to which he grabbed ahold of her wrist strongly. She struggled under his grasp and refused to look into his burning eyes.

 _‘He wants me to use them but what If I lose control?’_ She thought, utterly petrified at the thought.

“How wrong?” Law challenged, releasing her grip so she could retake her positon in the duel.

Leila didn’t answer at first, but she met his gaze with fear in her eyes. “My body’s not in good shape. I have less chance of controlling it, you could die, I could die. Everyone could die”. Law’s crew began to feel slightly rigid and anxious as they heard her serious tone, but they had faith in their captain's choice.

 _‘So her physical health affects it?’_ Law thought, taking a mental note.

“And what If I say I won’t let that happen?” Law tried to reassure her, but she ignored his comments. Law held up his fingers. “Room”

Suddenly the ship was enveloped in a blue bubble, and everyone was under Law’s room. Leila looked around cautiously but she looked back to Law who was confident. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you, if you lose control I can stop you no problem”

Leila let out a shaky breath. She didn’t know why, but she let herself have faith in Law. She knew he had good intentions, he wanted her to regain control over her abilities – but he just didn’t understand. She shook her head in refusal to which Law clicked his fingers, making her float slowly into the air and be transported to hover over the water.

“H-hey…Law” Leila called out to him, frightened. His crew began to protest but Law silenced them with one glance. “Law, I’m a devil fruit user you know?!”

“I don’t know. You won’t show me” Law protested, making her spine shiver as his cold gaze fell on her.

“S-seriously?” She muttered. Law just stared at her. “Okay! Okay okay, just get me down from here!” Leila called out to him, alarm surrounding in her body. “Please, Law!”

He swiftly moved his fingers so that she fell back onto the deck with a thump and her katana fell out of her hands, leaving blood stains on the deck. She glared at Law with tears beginning to brim in her eyes from the scare but she took a deep breath. She knew what ability would make her win this fight in an instance.

“Law, if you haven’t got me, it’s over for all of us” She said as her voice trembled. Law nodded affirmatively at her, somewhat excited to find out more about the famous devil fruit. 


	17. Wrath

Law watched as Leila let her mind go blank, her eyes becoming slightly dazed and void of any emotion. Suddenly, small devil horns began to sprout from out of her head and her eyes became a dark red. The tail he had remembered also sprouted out of her body as she woozily sat on the deck of the ship, her head lulling around on her shoulders as if her mind wasn’t all there.

Suddenly, she adjusted her posture and Law was hit by a deep heat. It wasn’t like the lustful, suffocating atmosphere like he had previously known but it felt somewhat painful, as if the air had was made out of chili particles that were infiltrating every orifice on your body. Law’s eyebrows twitched as he felt his ears feel clouded, as if they were filled with water. He felt like he couldn’t hear properly but he stayed alert, his fingers ready to command his room when necessary. Leila’s eyes still seem dazed somewhat and Law’s attention was pulled away from her as he heard a shout from where his crew was standing.

Law turned and saw Shachi, his eyes also a dark red wrestling Bepo to the floor with a knife in his hand. Bepo coughed under the pressure but was successfully holding Shachi off of him.

“C-captain!” Bepo shouted for Law.

“Shambles!” Law swiftly swapped Shachi’s body with a barrel on the opposite side of the deck, making Bepo get hit in the face with the large barrel but ultimately saving his throat from being slit. Law assessed his crew and saw that Bepo, although seemingly struggling, was retaining his control – as was Jean. Penguin, however, was panting heavily in the corner, obviously under strain. Shachi had fully lost control, violently swinging his arms and his eyes violent and aggressive.

“Jean, tie him up” Law commanded. Jean nodded, sweat gathering on his forehead as the heavy atmosphere felt like it was consuming him from the inside. “Penguin too. If you feel like you can’t control yourself go far into the ship, I just need see a bit more…”

Bepo was clutching his heart, resting against the side of the ship. “C-captain. It’s hot….It’s horrible”. Law clenched his jaw as he found himself silently agreeing. It was unlike anything he had ever encountered, she was exuberating utter bloodlust, making the crew succumb to violent tendencies. It wasn’t intent to harm others, by Shachi’s actions; it was the intent to _kill_.

Law felt movement from Leila’s direction and swiftly turned his attention back to her. She was now stood, smiling devishly at Law. She had discarded her jumper and had a small dagger in her palm to which she plunged into her arm, further digging into the injury made from Penguin. She twisted it around with a firm grip without even flinching. Law looked at her stunned.

“Leila-ya. You’re going to lose your arm.” He said firmly, unknowing if she could even hear him.

Leila met his gaze, now not smiling anymore. But she aggressively pulled the dagger out her arm and let it clatter to the floor, her arm dripping blood continuously. Law’s mind was racing, utterly entranced by the unusual sight before him. He had thought that he could influence her lustful emotions by removing his shirt, he wanted to see if one emotion could influence her other ones. But she seemingly skipped lust completely – she was radiating utter wrath. Law felt like he had unleashed a demon and had a sudden doubt in the back of his head that he had underestimated her.

“Isn’t this what you wanted Law?” She said. She took a step towards him, her tail swinging behind her. She held out both hands, her blood forming two incredibly long and sharp daggers. Law readied his hand to make use of his room but held off, wanting to see her next move.

Suddenly, Law felt the atmosphere increase dramatically. Before he felt like he was struggling to breathe, but now he felt like all the air in his lungs had just collapsed. His hearing was completely gone and he couldn’t help but fall to his knees, coughing and clutching his heart. He felt like he was going to throw up, like he was keeping something inside of him that he shouldn’t. He looked down at his sword and felt a rush of impulses. He wanted to sink it into someone, to hear them scream, to feel the toughness of their flesh. He took a glance up at Leila and saw her face contorted into a twisted smile. Her eyes were a deep red but held a frightening shine in them, as if she was enjoying the pain she was inflicting upon others. Before Law could react she had plunged her two daggers into his back, making every muscle in Law’s body tense up and he let out a low groan.

Law realized he had left his time to act far too late – he had made his crew suffer and had even sustained injuries to himself. Within an instance he had utilized his room and dropped her into the freezing sea water without hesitation, his breathing haggard from his wounds. The atmosphere recovered instantly, the daggers that had pierced his back had dissipated into blood and Law felt his senses return to him. He assessed his crew first, worried about their safety. He saw Jean releasing Penguin’s collar from a tight grasp and Bepo staggered upwards. Shachi sat darkly in the corner, still tied up in ropes.

Law moved to rest against the mast. “B-bepo. Go get her” Law coughed, feeling the wounds on his back begin to throb. Bepo nodded and discarded his jumpsuit, jumping into the icy waters with speed. His face was tensed with concern for the young woman, despite everything that had happened.

“S-sorry Penguin” Jean apologized to Penguin, fixing his clothes for him. The whole crew’s atmosphere felt dark. They were instantly turned against each other without having control over their emotions. Even Law felt the frightening impact of her abilities from within him. Bepo thumped against the side of the sub for assistance and Jean ran over to him as Bepo passed Leila’s unconscious body up to him.

“She’s breathing but utterly freezing, we’ll need to attend to her immediately” Bepo commented, his thick fur making him insensitive to icy waters. Jean easily picked up Leila’s frail body in his arms and Bepo climbed aboard the ship afterwards, shaking himself free of the water. Law, feeling utterly exhausted, took a glance at Leila and saw she was passed out cold, her dark hair wet against her forehead and her face a pale colour. Law was baffled; she looked utterly disturbed only moments before to now looking like a fragile and frail young girl.

“Put her on her bed, I’ll be right there. Just wrap her in blankets for now, I don’t want her arm to get too cold right now or she could really lose it” Law told Jean weakly, knowing that he needed to tend to his own wounds first.

“Do we have to help her…?” Penguin murmured from the side of the ship, looking down at his lap uncomfortably.

“Hey, Penguin. She didn’t want to do it!” Bepo shouted at him, feeling defensive over Leila. She was liked by the crew, particularly Bepo and Shachi, so it was only natural for them to feel defensive over her. Only, Shachi didn’t seem to feel the same defence as Bepo.

“She’s too dangerous” Shachi commented, now free of his ropes. “Do you honestly think we should let her stay?”

Law observed Shachi from his positon. The man’s face was dark and grim, obviously facing some dark thoughts from inside him. Thoughts that Leila’s abilities had stirred up from within them.

Bepo snarled at his crewmates, feeling utterly ashamed that they would change their minds so quickly. Shachi faced Bepo with assertiveness but his eyes were filled with tears.

“I was trying to kill you Bepo!” Shachi shouted at his crewmate, making him flinch. “Don’t you think it’s dangerous? I went after you! It’s not just random aggression...”

Law widened his eyes slightly, realizing that Shachi had uncovered an important fact. He recalled when he first met Shachi and Penguin, just teenagers who were bullying Bepo unkindly. He had taught them a lesson and the four of them somehow became close friends, creating a tight-knit family. However, Law knew that Shachi never quite forgave himself for how he treated Bepo – even if Bepo had moved on. That’s why he was so upset. He had tried to kill his dear friend who he had a history of violence with. It broke him.

Jean turned away from the group, ultimately making the decision for the crew and abided by Law’s commands, to help her – despite the danger she proposed. Bepo turned away from Shachi, helping Law onto his feet and taking him to his office.

 _‘It’s not random aggression…_ ’ Law thought. ‘ _So it’s selective to the individual. Shachi and Penguin were both affected, both who have a history of being prone to their emotions and aggression. Bepo, who is notoriously less aggressive - managed to hold it together’_ Law’s mind was racing, feeling like he had discovered something incredible.


	18. The Aftermath

The Heart Pirates were disrupted and chaotic due to the events of Leila’s devil fruit. Bepo had helped Law tend to his own wounds alone in his office, the two barely saying a word. Bepo felt disappointed in his nakama’s decision and although he could understand Law’s curiosity, he didn’t understand why he had pushed Leila so hard.

Law walked, now all bandaged, into Leila’s room where Jean and Penguin were sitting beside her. Penguin had seemingly calmed down, adjusting Leila’s blankets so that she was fully covered and warm. He looked at her cautiously, somewhat regretting his rash decision earlier. When Law entered he quickly took retracted hand back, looking at his captain with slight fright in his eyes.

“C-captain…” Penguin started to address his captain but Law dismissed him with a hand. Jean stood up from his seat to allow Law to sit beside her and Penguin anxiously fiddled with his hands. “I-Is she okay?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t looked at her yet.” Law said tiredly, removing her blankets to see her pale skin and her clothes still damp. “You left her in wet clothes?” Law asked his crewmates, anger beginning to seep into his voice.

“We were going to change her but it didn’t feel right captain…” Penguin justified, causing Law to stare through them, exuberating anger.

“I didn’t know how to get her top off without injuring her arm” Jean said calmly, not affected by Law’s bad mood.

“Just go. I’ll take it from here” Law dismissed his nakama. Jean sighed when he left whereas Penguin quickly scuttled out, closing the door after them.

Law took in Leila’s appearance; sweat was beading on her forehead as her chest heaved. It seemed she was asleep but it was evident that her body was struggling. Law held her injured arm softly in his and tutted when he saw the gravity of the wound. Her flesh was mangled, with a large cavity on her forearm.

“What can I do about this…” He muttered. Law shifted to move over Leila, lifting her body up so he could remove her top, taking out a small knife and cutting it off her at her injured arm. He rubbed her body down with a warm cloth, wiping the sweat off of her body. He tended to her wound as best as he could, eventually wrapping it in a secure bandage. She stirred ever so slightly, making Law pause to look at her. Her face was troubled, even in sleep and Law couldn’t help but feel regret and guilt for pushing her to do something that she knew would put everyone in danger.

He began to run a hot bath, adding in oils and essences that ease muscle tension and promote healing. He undressed her fully and picked her up swiftly in his arms, flinching slightly as he forgot about his own injuries. She panted heavily, seemingly in pain when he moved her, thus, he eased her slowly into the bath, wiping down her body with care.

Law knelt beside the bath, holding her bandaged arm out of the water and Leila’s eyes twitched before she jolted up, breathing heavily. Her eyes were alert, almost not her own as she tensed up. She clutched the edge of the bath with fear before seeing Law, and her eyes instantly softened.

“Hey, take it easy” Law urged her, holding her arm softly. Leila felt her eyes well up with tears and she couldn’t help but cry as she realized what had unfolded. Her free arm came up to hide her face as her shoulders shook and trembled.

“I-is everyone okay?” She hiccupped in between her tears.

“Yes, everyone’s fine - don’t worry. I told you I’d stop you, right?” Law leant his cheek against the bath as she spoke to her.

“I-Im sorry!” Leila continued to sob, “I’m so _so_ sorry…”

“Leila-ya, stop” He held her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles soothingly. Unknowingly, he hated seeing her cry. Even though she cried so often – every time she did he felt himself tense up. She gripped onto his hand as her sobs echoed through the bathroom.

“I told you, I _told_ you that I can’t control it!”

“I know you did. I know” Law agreed. “I was being selfish. I wanted to know more about your abilities, what you were capable of. I even put my own crew in danger because of it”

Leila stopped hiding her face and looked up to Law with slight animosity, but she was mainly in pain. “How did you stop me?”

Law swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembered his harsh actions towards her. “I…threw you into the sea”

“Good” Leila just nodded, seemingly not upset like he thought she would be.

“You’re not upset?”

“No. You put your crew first, I’m glad” She wiped her tears but still sniffing. “Who got hurt?”

“I told you everyone’s fin-“

“Law” She said his name pleadingly, looking at him seriously. “Who got hurt?”

“…Only me” He replied, causing her to sit up suddenly as she looked him all over for visible signs of injury.

“Where?”

“Leila-ya, It’s fin-“

“Law, where are you hurt?” She grabbed ahold of his face, moving it around as she searched but sighed when she couldn’t find anything.

“You only got me in my back, its okay” He explained to her, grabbing her hand that held his face. Her face looked pained and she sunk back into the bath, seemingly deep in thought.

“Why couldn’t you just ask me about my abilities instead of pushing it so far...”

“You think you would have told me?” He scoffed, making her nod in agreement. “I did find out something interesting though”

Leila raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly more relaxed now that she knew nobody was seriously injured.

“Did you know your abilities differ between individuals?” Law asked her seriously, back in doctor mindset.

“You mean how people can get influenced?” She asked to which Law nodded. “Well, yeah. Everyone has sinful attributes inside of them – some people are more easily influenced by some sins than others. For example, the person who had my devil fruit before me mastered the abilities of greed and wrath. I’ve only learnt about it through old books but the affinity for the sins differs between the users of my devil fruit.”

Law was entranced by her explanation, although it wasn’t what he had discovered, it was still exceedingly interesting to him. Leila looked at him and he nodded for her to continue.

“I’m different from my predecessor. I’m easily influenced by lust and pride” She held up her injured arm, assessing it before sighing. “But wrath always has a way to find its way back to me. I lose my mind”

“Why do you struggle to control wrath so much?” Law asked, making Leila look at him confused.

“Would you be able to control it? Willingly harm innocent people around you? Smile when your enemy begs for mercy? Only a psychopath can willingly inflict wrath upon those around them…” Leila moved to face him, leaning against the side of the bath.

“I have something to add to that” Law told her, making her eyes widen. “Shachi and Penguin were the most influenced by wrath earlier; they have a past of aggression. Shachi directed his violence towards Bepo – something that occurred in their past also. It’s not random aggression that people carry out; it’s entirely connected to them as a person”

“It’s not random aggression….I didn’t know that”, Leila hummed in thought, also feeling somewhat upset for her friends. She seemed deep in thought but she stiffened, causing Law to shift towards her.

‘ _Did she remember something_?’ Law thought, although he didn’t ask.

“This must sound hypocritical now that you actually saw me inflict wrath though…” Leila huffed, her mind in pain due to the stress. “Do you remember when I said that my devil fruit is part of me? I can’t change my past. I can’t change the way that it shaped me as a person – that’s what I meant. I can’t change how I’m influenced by the sins – it’s set in stone.”

“Leila-ya. You don’t need to explain yourself to me” Law calmly told her, letting his fingers graze her shoulder. She shivered but enjoyed his touch against her pale skin.

“Do you know what I would compare it to?” She spoke softly. “It’s like conquerors Haki. Some are susceptible to it, some aren’t. Some can control it whereas when others are pushed to their emotional limit – they can cause it unwillingly”

Law stiffened as he remembered Luffy’s emotional use of conquerors Haki when Fire Fist Ace died and suddenly everything made a bit more sense.

“…Have you been through that?” Law moved his fingers up to cup her cheek, causing her to look at him with vulnerability clear in her glassy eyes. In an instant though, it was gone. She pushed his hand away and slowly stood up from the bath, slightly losing her balance before gripping onto the edge.

Law swallowed the rejection and held a hand out to her, making an effort not to look down at her naked body. She took it hesitantly but decided to take the help, leaning on him for support as she got out the bath.

“Thanks…you can go now” She said, suddenly feeling exposed. Law grabbed a fluffy white towel and enveloped her in it carefully, lifting her up like a big marshmallow.

“H-hey, Law!” She stammered, her good arm gripping his shoulder in fear she would be dropped.

“I have to help you, you shouldn’t be using your right arm at all” He told her sternly.

“That’s impossible, how am I going to get dressed? Or shower?” She pouted, disliking being restrained.

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?” He said, as if that was the most obvious conclusion in the world.

“Wha-….H-huh?!”

“I’m a doctor aren’t I? Taking care of my patients is part of my job”

“I think that goes beyond the job description…” She blushed as he set her down softly on the bed. Law went to her dresser and pulled out a set of pajamas for her to get changed into and he looked at her expectantly, expecting her to cooperate.

“What about underwear?” She smirked at him, still covering herself with the towel.

“Why would you wear that when you sleep?” He asked, absolutely appalled at the thought. Leila couldn’t help but laugh at him and he saw his opportunity to whip the towel off of her. She tried to grasp it back but he lifted it high above her head and began to dry her hair messily. Rubbing the towel against her wet hair made it frizzy but ensured it wasn’t damp for her to sleep on.

Leila tried to cover her body as much as possible as she felt incredibly exposed. “Law, this is highly inappropriate, even for you!”

“Why are you being so shy now?!” Law stammered, tired of fighting with her. “If you’d just let me dress you then it wouldn’t even take a minute”

“I-I don’t know it’s embarrassing! I can get dressed by myself so leave!” She kicked his leg away from the bed to which Law sighed, utterly astounded.

“Leila-ya, I undressed you and wiped down your body already. How do you think you got in the bath?”

“That was different! I wasn’t conscious!”

“So I just have to knock you out?” He smirked

“Oh Law, just leave will you” She complained, quickly getting up and ushering him out the door. Law let her push him and she closed her bedroom door shut with a loud thud, making him wince.

He knocked once on her door but she didn’t respond. “Leila-ya, don’t get your bandage wet and if you feel like you’re getting a fever come see me immediately…okay?”

He waited for a few seconds before he heard her shuffle away from the door and he let out a small sigh to himself, although smiling slightly.


	19. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone had a nice Christmas - if you celebrate it - and I bet mostly everyone is going to happy that 2020 is about to end. I hope 2021 treats everyone well and that people can wrap up 2020 with a positive ~

The next morning the sub was unusually quiet. Leila cautiously got dressed, taking her time when needed, and made her way to the kitchen. Shachi and Bepo were silently eating breakfast but when Shachi saw Leila enter the room he immediately looked away.

“Shachi…” Leila murmured, feeling upset that her friend was obviously snubbing her. He didn’t reply but put his dishes in the sink and left the kitchen as if she wasn’t even there. Bepo sighed tiredly and looked at Leila apologetically.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just dealing with some personal stuff right now” He assured her. Leila began to make herself some breakfast, gathering some berries to add to her yogurt.

“Are you okay, you didn’t get hurt?” Leila asked Bepo with worry evident in her voice.

“No, most of us are fine…Shachi’s just struggling the most. Did Law fill you in?”

Leila nodded gently, feeling awful that she had caused such a divide between the crew. “He said that he tried to attack you…I’m truly sorry Bepo. I didn’t want to put anyone in danger, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do. We all do.” Bepo confirmed, moving to the counter to make her a tea. “You were protesting as much as you could – Law left you no choice”

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Leila asked Bepo, referring to Shachi.

“It’s not about you, he just needs to forgive himself” Bepo replied sadly “He got put into a bad position, but he wouldn’t have acted that way if he forgave himself already”

Law entered the kitchen yawning, his eyes still looking especially sleepy this morning. He wasn’t wearing his hat and was still wearing a comfortable top and joggers. Leila took a note of how handsome he looked when just waking up before he caught her gaze, making her jolt.

“Good morning Law…” She said to him, nodding in greeting. “You slept in late today”

“Yeah, good rest is important with a serious injury” Law told her, “You should have slept in too”

“You know I’m not a heavy sleeper anyway…” She smiled at him knowingly.

“True, I’m glad you didn’t wake up the whole crew with your nightmares last night”

“That’s ‘cus my nightmare happened during the day…” She said darkly under her breath, stirring the tea that Bepo had passed her.

“You have nightmares Leila?” Bepo looked up at her wide-eyed. Leila nodded slowly at him but waved him off, acting as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“You can’t hear her in the night?” Law scoffed, moving to get a couple of eggs from the cupboard.

“No, bear’s sleep soundly. Hibernation habits” Bepo casually explained, stretching his arms out, the thought making him feel a bit stiff and sleepy.

“You lucky son of a bear” Law smirked, beginning to make himself some food as the crew prepped themselves for the day.

* * *

Leila settled outside and saw Jean fiercely scrubbing the deck. She curiously walked up to him before seeing that he was scrubbing blood stains off of the wood and her spine shivered in dread.

“Jean, let me help you… you shouldn’t have to do this” She spoke to him sadly before she fell to her knees and with her one good arm she picked up a rag.

“Leila – don’t.” He warned her sternly. “I appreciate it but if Law saw you doing this I think my head might be at risk”

“You are joking, right?” She laughed uneasily, to which Jean gave her a playful smile, yet he believed his words.

As if on cue, Law followed his crew out onto the deck. He wore his usual jumper and hat this time, seemingly dressed at last. Leila knelt up from her positon but spoke to Jean kindly, as if offering him something - Law couldn’t make out what though. Leila held her jacket close around her arms but she felt the cold penetrating her skin. Law made his way over to her steadily and she turned to look up at him with her dazzling golden eyes.

“Are you cold? We’re not in icy waters anymore” He asked her, resting his hand against her forehead to check for signs of a fever.

“Honestly I am a bit…” She admitted to him, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Where are your warm clothes?” he asked her, observing that she only had a thin top underneath her jacket.

“They’re being washed. Some are too small for me too” Her eyes were shielding her painful emotions. Although she would never admit it, she was beginning to let herself wish for material things such as clothes. Something she would never even consider before, she was now thinking of it seriously. She never let herself have selfish desires; pretty clothes wouldn’t help her in surviving. The only pleasure she could attain over the years was the pleasure of the men around her – that was what she had been adjusted to.

Law stood in thought, going through the plans of the ship in his head. “You know what, when we stop off at Kilika Island lets buy you some clothes” he said confidently, making her look at him wide-eyed.

“R-really?” She stammered, unable to hide the happiness that bubbled up within her.

“Yeah of course – just pick out whatever you want. You pay us back through your help around the ship anyway”

Leila found herself stunned. ‘ _Can I really pick what I want? Do I…have that luxury now?’_

Law looked down at her curiously but was sort of freaked out when her face was switching between being happy and concerned. “H-hey…” He called out to her, trying not to chuckle. “It’s only clothes”

“Oh…right yeah. I guess so” She nodded.

“Why are you so hung up on clothes? When I first met you, you used to wear cute dresses and heels” He smirked at her, now thinking about how out of character it was.

“Nami and Robin give me stuff from their wardrobes when I meet them; I like pretty clothes so I try to wear them as much as I can. But….I lost them all when I was travelling” She explained. 

“Why not dress cutely instead of the usual sexy?” He asked her sarcastically. Leila glared up at him playfully before rolling her eyes. She knew he liked it when she dressed in revealing clothes, she felt his gaze linger on her body more often lately.

“I don’t like cute clothes”. Leila thought back to Perona, who would only ever talk about cute things. After being surrounded by gaudy ‘cute’ items for over ten years, they quickly lose their charm.

Law took off his hoodie in a swift motion, causing his top to raise a little to show off his carved abdomen. “Until then, wear this”. He took Leila’s jacket off her and passed her his hoodie, making her raise an eyebrow at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can’t have you get sick. I’m busy enough”

“Roger that captain” She joked, pulling on his hoodie without much thought. Law nodded in satisfaction before patting her head and moving off towards his office. Leila watched his broad shoulders as he walked away and held his hoodie closer to her body. It was still warm from his body heat and the smell of Law faintly comforted her. For some reason, it made her stomach flutter and she couldn’t help but smile to herself. Jean observed from a couple of feet away and smirked to himself when he saw her reaction.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” She challenged him, blushing slightly at the thought of being caught breathing in the smell of Law’s hoodie.

“Nothing at all” He continued to smirk, leaving Leila to huff in embarrassment. 


	20. Slip ups

Leila stumbled in the bathroom, struggling to undress as she tried not to use her arm. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, her body only becoming more littered by scars. The bandage on her leg had come off now, leaving a medium sized scar on her upper thigh. Law had attended to it as much as he could, it healed well but obviously – a wound of that degree would leave a scar. She looked down at her bandaged arm and felt a small lump form in her throat. This would be one that would give her bad memories.

Shachi had seemingly calmed down since the event of the ‘training gone wrong’, and he could look Leila in the eye again, even making small conversation now and again. Leila hoped that the two would be able to get their friendship back to the state it was in before he got went through the traumatizing experience.

She managed to discard of her top but winced as he grazed against her arm. She contemplated calling for Law to help her but she knew he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. She switched on the shower, letting the steam fill the bathroom as she gathered her shower gel and so on. She climbed in, trying to keep her arm outside the shower but realized she was getting the floor incredible wet. Knowing the sub, it would probably cause a leak so she hopped out to put a towel down.

Suddenly, she felt her foot slip on the water and she crashed down on the bathroom tile, making her ass sting from the impact. She heard footsteps race towards the bathroom before a hurried fist almost broke down the door.

“Leila-ya, are you okay?” Law concernedly asked her, his hand ready to open the door.

“Y-yeah I’m fine, I just slipped” She called out to him, embarrassed that she couldn’t even shower by herself without some kind of injury. Leila’s eyes were moist as she almost let tears leak from the shock of the fall and the undeniable pain the tile had upon impact.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Law asked her.

“N-no, I think I’m okay”

“…Can I come in?” He asked her, wanting to make sure that she wasn’t just being brave. Before Leila could even protest he had opened the bathroom door and closed it tightly behind him and within seconds he was by her side.

“I’m fine really, don’t look!” She protested, covering his eyes with her hand.

“You can cover my eyes if it makes you feel better” He smirked, helping her onto her feet.

“I just slipped, I’m fine…”

“You should ask for help if you’re struggling – I told you that you could” He scolded her, letting his hands fall onto her shoulders despite his vision being covered.

“It’s too embarrassing – I should be able to wash myself”

Law let out a slight sigh, wishing that she would just let him help her. Leila moved to open the shower door again and stepped inside slowly, letting Law see once again as she used his hand for balance. Not that he could see much at all with all the steam.

Leila continued to wash her body one handedly as she heard Law bustle around the bathroom. She picked up her shampoo but dropped it, making her sigh frustrated.

“I didn’t think that using one hand would be this hard…” She mumbled to herself, thinking back to Xander and his one arm. “Makes me feel kind of guilty now”

Law walked over to the shower and opened the door more. Leila covered herself instinctively but saw that Law had his eyes squeezed shut and his hand held out.

“As dumb as I think you’re being, I won’t look if you don’t want me to” He said, causing Leila to laugh aloud, touched by his actions. Law’s mouth formed a straight line, clearly unhappy. “Give me the bottle, I’ll do your hair for you”

Leila squeezed some shampoo into Law’s palm and guided his hands up to her hair, giggling as he massaged it into her head. She felt like a small child, being cleaned by a parent.

“Am I doing it right? I’m not used to girls’ hair” He mumbled.

“Yeah, there’s not much to it” She smiled as she saw him still squeezing his eyes shut. She moved away to wash the soap suds out of her hair, reveling in the hot water hitting her back. Suddenly she was sparked with an idea.

“Law, can I ask for a favour?”

“Of course” He gulped, his mind racing to dirtier thoughts.

“Can you clean my back for me?” She smirked, liking the idea of a back hidden back massage disguised as just cleaning. She turned to look up at him and swallowed. “You can open your eyes if you want, it’s not like you’ll see much when my back’s turned”

Law obliged and let his eyes fall onto her small shoulders. She passed him her soap and he lathered up her back, letting his hands run down to her waist. She shivered under his touch and Law had to clear his throat to stop himself from smiling. He moved up to her shoulders, using his thumbs to circle into her shoulder blades as his fingers massaged near her neck. Leila sighed in satisfaction, leaning into his touch as she enjoyed the attention.

“Are you just using me for a massage?” Law smirked.

“Maybe…” She couldn’t help but tell him, a nice tension settling between the two as he continued to massage her back.

Law couldn’t help his gaze fall down onto her naked body and he felt a lump form in his throat – as well as below his belt. He couldn’t help himself and he grabbed ahold of her chin, turning her around to face him. Leila’s eyes flittered up to his and down to his lips and Law captured her soft lips with his, deepening their kiss immediately.

Leila moaned in surprise as he held her face in place. His upper body was now fully in the shower, his hair becoming damp from the water stream. But he couldn’t care less – he continued kissing her feverously and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him further into the shower.

He left trails of kissing down her neck as she caught her breath – her focus completely being disregarded.

“I knew you would have an ulterior motive” She laughed, not rejecting his erotic touch against her collarbone. She looked down at him, his top now completely soaked and his hair dripping with water. “You’re getting soaked…”

“It’s okay” He reassured her, moving up to catch her warm lips once again. “You’re worth it”.

Although Leila knew he was just saying it, influenced by the horniness that was evidently within him, it still erupted her stomach into butterflies. Her cheeks flushed and she looked into the eyes of the handsome doctor. In that moment he seemed entirely hers, the two getting soaked in the shower, unable to break away due to sheer attraction. Leila peeled his top off of him and threw it into the bathroom, out of their way.

Law threw off his trousers and the rest of his clothes, moving to stand in the shower with Leila – towering over her. She let out a tentative sigh as she let her hands run against his pecs which caused him to hold his breath as he nails tickled his olive skin. He looked down at her, her dark hair soaking and small droplets running down her peaked breasts. Law’s eyes darkened with arousal as he let his fingers trail over her curves and his dick perked up, hitting Leila against her stomach.

“Hey…you’re taking up too much room” She joked, gripping his firm member in her palm – pumping him slowly.

“It’s fine, we’re saving water” He smirked, grabbing the small of her back to pull her closer to his body. Her breasts squished against his firm chest and she blushed slightly at the closeness of their naked bodies. “I like it more like this anyway”

Leila shook her head at him before she laced her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. She had to go onto her tip toes to reach him when he stood up with his proper posture and Law found it incredibly adorable. Law’s tongue quickly found hers, massaging it lightly and eliciting low moans from her.

“L-Law” She moaned between his insistent kisses, causing him to hum in acknowledgement but he never let up teasing her body. “My arms getting wet…”

Law stopped his advancement and took a glance at her wet cast and tutted. “It’s fine, I’ll take care of you afterwards”. Law let his finger slick against her entrance, causing Leila’s knees to buckle in surprise as she let out a low moan. He slowly inserted a thick finger whilst circling her clit with his thumb, causing her to quiver. Law wiped the water droplets from his forehead as he continued to prepare her tight entrance, wet for an entirely different reason other than the shower.

After incessantly pounding into her with his fingers Leila grabbed ahold of arms wrist tightly, her mouth agape and breathless. “Please no more, I can’t take it…”

Law smirked down at her pleading and lifted up a leg to allow himself better access. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he rubbed his shaft against her wet entrance. Law liked to take things slow, teasing her until she begged for him. The steam in the bathroom was making both of their heads foggy and Leila was beginning to feel dizzy. She didn’t have it in her to fight today. She kissed Law passionately, enjoying the company and release that he gave her whenever she needed it.

Law continued to rub his shaft, rubbing against her clit occasionally and making her shiver. Leila looked up at him, her wet hair making her look incredibly erotic.

“Law, just give it to me. Please"

He couldn’t even bring herself to make a sarcastic comment or tease her, her soft feature’s made his heart skip a beat and he granted her wish. He pushed himself slowly into her, watching her reactions carefully as she moaned at the sensations. Law wasn’t sure what was wrong with him lately. He found himself watching her throughout the day, thinking about her when he worked. He would admit it to nobody but the times when he jacked off only she occupied his thoughts.

He pushed himself inside her fully, making her nails grasp at his back as she struggled to find her breath. “L-law-ah!” She moaned incredibly, her leg wrapping around his waist. “Its too deep, its too deep I can’t cope”

Her head flopped back to rest against the wall and Law took the opportunity to suck at her sweet spots, beginning to find a steady pace as he thrust inside of her. Leila completely let herself go and Law grabbed ahold of her remaining leg so that she could wrap both around him. Her eyes widened at the position as he seemed to hit her deeper than she thought possible. Law groaned as he saw her reaction and he pounded into her readily, causing her strangled moans to fill the steamy bathroom.

Leila’s legs tensed as she felt her lower belly clench under the pleasure. She bit into Law’s shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she reached the most intense climax she had ever had. All from penetration. Law let out a deep sigh as he held up securely, his arms tensing.

“You’re too erotic, I’m not sure I can last” He groaned, causing her to smooch him in response. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages you know…”

“Do what?” She breathed, worn out but lustful.

“Take you like this, In the shower, in a steamy bathroom” He admitted his fantasy to her, flexing himself inside of her. His fantasy had grown from their encounter back in the small harbor town - when he had marked her skin for the first time. Law recounted the memories that he had and sucked gently on the same spot, marking her skin to a spotted pink.

Leila blushed furiously as she recalled their previous bathroom encounter and she hid her face in the crook of Law’s neck, feeling shy.

 _‘Has he been thinking about me for that long?’_ She thought to herself, her heart hammering in her ears.

Suddenly, Law broke her out of her thoughts by picking up his previous pace. He thrust into her repeatedly as she kept eye contact with the tall and handsome man that was soaking wet, all for her pleasure. Law felt him come close to finishing and he slowed his pace down, pulling himself out of her almost fully before pressing back in. Her wetness clung to his shaft and her insides remained tight and warm. Law almost dropped her as he set her feet on the shower floor, barely managing to pull out in time as he finished on her stomach. The warmness of his cum dripped down Leila’s body and onto her thighs. Law leant his arm against the wall, his eyes shut as he regained his breath.

“You got me dirty again…” Leila spoke softly, also feeling breathless. Law just stared at her with a playful glint in his eye and she had the urge to push his wet hair back lovingly. She didn’t though, and he stepped out the shower tiredly before setting a towel down on the floor – preventing her from any more slips.


	21. Kilika

The crew docked against the side of Kilika Island, a tropical island with wooden buildings and friendly citizens. Leila continued to wear Law’s oversized hoodie. It shielded her face well and disguised her as a regular part of The Heart Pirates. The crew didn’t really think much of it and Law couldn’t help but feel pleased to see her walking around in his clothes, with his jolly roger displayed on her clothes. He didn’t quite understand it, but it made him feel reassured that she was walking around town clearly belonging to him and his crew.

“How long are we here for?” Leila asked him, holding up the hood to cover her face well. Law noted that she was being overly cautious, but he didn’t question her. He had decided to respect her past, like they had discussed, and ignored the curiousity that was eating him from the inside.

“A week tops. I’ve got meet with an old client” Law talked briefly, his mind buried in his work. Leila nodded and followed him into the town. The buildings were constructed with wood and tropical vines – to the naked eye it would seem behind in technology but the town was bustling, with roads and busy citizens. They didn’t seem behind at all, just practical.

“I like it here…it’s pretty” Leila couldn’t help but smile to which Bepo nodded in agreement.

“You guys can enjoy your time here as much as you’d like, just don’t cause trouble” Law sighed, thinking about the previous times the crew had to leave towns due to drunken fights. Law headed off into his own direction to deal with his own business, leaving his crew in the middle of the tropical town.

“Something smells amazing…I can’t wait to try some of the food” Shachi licked his lips, seemingly becoming more comfortable around Leila once more. Leila grinned at her friend as the two had a similar idea and they began to run towards the market with street stalls filled with varied seafood and vegetables. Shachi bounded up to a market stand selling fried octopus and couldn’t help but salivate. A pretty young woman who stood behind the counter offered him a stick.

“Here, try some!” She grinned at him with enthusiasm. Leila stood next to Shachi and watched him taste the octopus. His eyes widened and he held it out to Leila so she could take a bite.

“Wow...this tastes amazing” Leila couldn’t help but say, feeling her mouth burst with the flavors.

The young woman smiled sweetly, feeling happy due to the praise. Her blonde hair was short and settled on her shoulders and she had bright sparkly blue eyes. “Thank you! We fish everything ourselves here at Kilika – would you like to buy some?”

Shachi can’t help himself nodding profusely, making Leila smirk at him in amusement.

* * *

** Meanwhile… **

Law paced up the steps to Kilika’s castle. It was not the traditional castle, it was wooden like the rest of the town and was not tall like other castles Law had visited. It was humble but welcoming, with some friendly guards at the gate playing cards.

“Hey gentleman, where’s Silver?” Law asked them to which they opened the door and gestured to go up the stairs. Law made his way through the quaint building, with warm rugs settled at the entrance and traditional oil paintings being hung upon the walls. He came to a large intricate door with wooden carvings of wooden branches and leaves. Law knocked twice firmly.

“Come in” A voice called, not particularly deep but still sounding authoritve. Law entered the hall and was faced with an old man with a receding hairline but soft eyes.

“Law! You made it” The older man smiled at Law warmly, opening his arms in welcome. Law nodded at the man in affirmation, coming closer towards the seat at which he sat.

“Nice to see you again Silver. How are your daughters?” Law asked professionally

“Most of them are good! Apart from Eloise…but you already know that” The old man smiled weakly, stroking the back of his neck as he felt the burden of the world on his shoulders.

“I see - have you been using the medicines I gave you?” Law questioned, setting his weapons down on the table, fully comfortable in the old kings presence.

“We have but they started to lose their effectiveness soon after you left. That’s why I called you out here again – she has a wish” Silver told Law, fidgeting in his seat.

“A wish?” Law raised an eyebrow. “Her wish should be to get better…

“I know…but a dad can only try and make his little girl happy” Silver laughed “What an old fool I’ve become, huh Law?”

“Nonsense sir” Law smiled at the man “So, what is Eloise’s wish?”

“My brothers holding a ball – he’s an old fashioned type. He’s trying to set up the girls with princes and so on, the girls are all looking forward to it. Obviously, I’d never let my little girls marry off to some no-good kingdom” Silver huffed, his unhappiness clearly etched into his face. “But alas, it’s a bit of fun for them all. Eloise wants to go with her sisters. Despite the amount of times I’ve told her that she’s too weak, she’s too sick…she wants to go”

“And when is this ball?” Law asked tentatively, not liking the idea of such a frail girl being put on a ship and waltzed around by some young man.

“3 weeks…It’s soon I know. I didn’t realise how long it would take you to get my letter” Silver sighed defeated.

“I’m not a miracle worker, I can’t make her better in 3 weeks” Law said clearly, not wanting to hurt the king’s feelings but he was there to carry out his job.

“But you are a miracle worker Law” The king grinned at him, signs of his youth still in his personality. “You saved this town not too long ago – that was a miracle, nothing else”

Law massaged the back of his neck as he felt uncomfortable due to the praise. “Let me see her first”

* * *

Law knocked on the door to Eloise’s room to which she opened the door tentatively. “Oh, Law!” A teenage girl opened the door, her platinum long her loosely falling down her back as she grinned up at Law.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Law asked with a smirk, knowing the young girl’s feisty personality. “You can’t be that sick”

“Exactly, I’m not” She stuck her tongue out at him but walked over to her bed slowly, concentrating wholeheartedly on not falling over as her balance proved to be non-functioning. Law grabbed ahold of her arm to steady her and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed. Eloise sighed in frustration as she found herself needed assistance to walk.

“I heard the medicines I gave you aren’t working anymore”

“Sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault your immune system is confused” Law patted her shoulder before moving to sit in front of her and performed his routine checkup on her joints and chest. “How has your breathing been?”

“Fine, I haven’t had any tightness in a long time” She sighed, her violet eyes showing the hidden fatigue that she tries to play off. She was a pretty girl but she had been in bed for most of her life with poor balance, stiff muscles and difficulty walking.

“Yeah, your lungs look okay for now. What’s been troubling you then?” Law asked her seriously. “I heard from your dad that you’ve gotten worse”

“…I collapsed a couple of weeks ago. My legs aren’t…t-they can’t hold me anymore” She said sadly. “I must be the only 16 year old with an old lady’s body”

“You’d be surprised” Law replied, trying to improve her mood. “Listen Eloise, If your body is telling you that it’s struggling – you need to listen to it. It’s telling you for a reason, not just to ruin your fun”

Eloise looked Law in the eye and nodded, knowing she had been putting too much pressure on herself. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she tried to clear her throat unsuccessfully.

“I-I just really want to go…” She said softly, tears beginning to roll down her flushed cheeks. “My older sister Abby – she’s getting married next year. If I can’t go to a dumb ball now, how am I meant to cross seas to attend her wedding?”

“You can if you rest enough” Law tried to encourage her. “A year is a long time to improve”

“Bullshit Law…” She sniffed “I’ve rested my whole life. I’ve been cooped up in the castle for years; I want to experience my life!”

Law swallowed as he found himself slightly moved by her compassion. He could understand her desperation; she wished to attend events with her sisters – like normal.

“Is that really so much to ask?” She mumbled, her hair covering her face.

“I won’t promise anything, but I’ll try to get you healthy enough to travel in 3 weeks. I’ll try” Law sighed, wiping his forehead. He was especially weak to Eloise; she had a fight in her like no other. Eloise gripped onto Law’s hand as she met his gaze with a fire in her own, trying to communicate her thanks.


	22. Unspoken words

Law entered the wooden tavern, hit by a warm buzz from the customers. He spotted his crew in a large table in the corner, happily drinking with bags of shopping next to them. Law approached and sat down next to Bepo.

“Captain! Where have you been all day?!” Bepo hugged Law’s arm tightly, nuzzling into him as the alcohol made him woozy. Law pushed Bepo’s head away and suddenly noticed that his crew were well and truly drunk

 _‘I guess they got bored waiting, I left them for too long’_ He thought to himself amused

“I’ve been working!” Law replied, taking one of the drinks on the table and taking a large swig. His gaze settled on Leila who was tucked in the corner chatting away to Jean Bart – a light flush across her face. She wasn’t wearing his hoodie anymore; she was dressed in a low cut top with some high waisted jeans that hugged her small waist appropriately. Law felt himself swallow as he became easily distracted by the young woman’s effortless yet still seductive appearance. Leila met Law’s gaze and smiled at him softly, strands of her hair framing her slightly chubby cheeks.

“I see you got some new clothes – finally” Law smirked at her

“Yeah! Bepo was a great help, who knew you were such a fashionista?” Leila winked at Bepo to which he laughed proudly, making Law slightly jealous at the thought of the two spending the whole day together.

“Is that what all the shopping bags are?” Law peeked underneath the table, seeing 5 or 6 bags full.

“No…most of those are seafood” Shachi shyly replied, hiding himself under his hat.

“W-what? Seafood?” Law stammered “You don’t even like seafood that much”

Leila grinned devishily at Shachi as she leant forward on the table, her cleavage becoming more displayed. “Ah, well well well, do you want to explain or shall I?”

“Shut up will you?” Shachi blushed furiously, making Law’s eyebrow twitch from irritation.

“Oh for crying out loud, why did we spend half of our money on seafood?” Law raised his voice

“Shachi met a beautiful young woman in the market today who swept him off his feet with fried octopus and squid!” Leila jokingly swooned, acting like she was in a romance film. “Of course, he couldn’t _help_ but buy all of her stock!”

“You did _what?”_ Law sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Why are you ratting me out?!” Shachi exclaimed with wide eyes as Leila couldn’t help but laugh to herself, along with the rest of the crew.

“Not only that – he’s gotten himself a date tomorrow night!”

“Well, good for you then” Law gave up on arguing and downed the rest of the drink, ignoring his crews idiocy. “Looks like we’re going to be eating seafood for the next two months…”

‘ _At least they’ve been having fun…’_ Law couldn’t help but think to himself, his eyes landing on Leila as he started to believe she was the reason for the crew’s recent enjoyment. _‘It would be nice if she stayed forever…they all like her’_ Law caught himself thinking, making him quickly dismiss his thoughts and engage in his crews conversation.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Leila lay against the wooden table, not asleep but resting her head. The rest of the heart pirates had retired back to the ship which left Law and Leila to enjoy each other’s company. Law took a swig of a rich whiskey and Leila sat up, twirling her finger around an empty glass as she seemingly analyzed the bandages that were still on her forearm. The crew had seemingly moved on from the traumatic event – it was spoken of minimally and they had all agreed to move on. It shouldn’t have ever happened in the first place.

“Does it still hurt?” Law asked her.

“No, not really” She replied nonchalantly, sitting up to glance at his shoulder. “What about you?”

“Ah, don’t worry about me” Law dismissed her, not wanting to admit it had hurt like a bitch at the time.

“So what were you doing today?” She asked him curiously “You’ve been busy…”

“Working – an old client reached out to me for a personal reason.”

“Personal, eh?” Leila let her head fall to the side

“His daughters sick…she’s got an autoimmune disease. She’s not even in her late teens yet” Law decided to tell her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You do that a lot when you’re nervous” Leila commented, holding onto his forearm to which he widened his eyes slightly. He stiffened but didn’t pull away. She continued to observe Law, seemingly not aware the small action had caused him to have such a reaction.

“Do what?” He cleared his throat.

Leila imitated his movement of rubbing his neck and cocked her head. “Why are you nervous? Is she really sick?”

Law tensed up, knowing that she was right and he let his arm fall onto the table and she continued to leave her hand resting upon it. “I don’t like to say it because she’s a sweet girl with a lot of fight in her but she’s deteriorating rapidly”

Leila’s eyes widened slightly in sadness as she felt pity for the young girl. “What’s actually wrong with her?”

“She has multiple sclerosis, at a normal level it causes stiffness and trouble with balance but she’s always been frail and now she’s struggling to walk by herself.”

“That’s awful” Leila commented darkly, making Law nod in agreement.

“I suppose I am nervous.” He admitted quietly, something he would never do. “I’m trying to improve her health in 3 weeks…It’s tight and I don’t want to put unnecessary stress on her body, she’s still young after all”

“So I guess you’re going to be here a bit longer than just a week?”

“Yeah…definitely”

“Why do you have a deadline on her health?” Leila asked nervously

“She wants to go to some ball with her family – it sounds dumb bu-“

“Don’t call it dumb” Leila scolded Law, tapping his hand lightly. “A young girl’s wish isn’t dumb”

Law smiled slightly, looking up to see her serious about telling him off. She amused him endlessly and she was one of the only people who would dare tell Trafalgar Law off like a child.

The two sat in silence and Law retracted his hand from hers - feeling somewhat uncomfortable at the naturalness of which their hands found each other. The pair felt a little bit of unspoken tension spark as they sat opposite each other, slightly flushed from the alcohol.

“Law, I’ve been thinking” Leila started to speak quietly as she leant forward to speak to him seriously. He tried desperately not to let his eyes fall down her body. “I’m not going to leave this town with the heart pirates”

Law sat forward seriously, studying her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I’m leaving…in a week, maybe less?” She spoke to him, her golden eyes searching his face for a reaction. Law clenched his jaw but revealed nothing.

 _‘This really is it huh…’_ Leila thought to herself, slightly upset that he didn’t seem to care. She felt a pang of hurt in her heart. Somewhere deep down, she wished he would stop her…even though she had no intention of staying.

“Well, you did say you would just hitch a ride but I didn’t think you would leave this soon…” Law mumbled, trying to hide his disappointment. His aura shifted to become cold and shut-off. Leila tensed slightly as she saw his eyes darken, he was seemingly in thought and she couldn’t help but feel a bit worried.

 _‘I did say I would only stay for a short while…’_ She thought to herself.

“Well…that’s that” Leila said as she began to pick up her things. Law watched at her sudden decision to leave. The two were used to chatting with each other often when they drank – but it seemed the conversation was over. The air was slightly awkward, with the two of them not knowing what to say. Law stood alongside her, holding out his arm so she could pass him her bag of clothes.

“Thanks…what a gentleman you’re being, huh?” Leila smirked at him, trying to hide her conflicting emotions as she passed him a bag as she held another.

* * *

The two walked through the town, the laps of the waves against the soft wood making pleasant sounds in the calm night. The air was slightly warm and the two walked side by side, their hands almost grazing. Loud cricket noises could be heard, but in the heat of the small town it was somewhat comforting. Law stopped walking, making Leila look back at him confused.

“Where are you going to go?” Law asked her concerned, thinking back to the time he had found her battered and bruised in a rundown hospital. He felt so much anger back then when he thought about people beating her and it still bothered him that he didn’t know why. His cold aura had dissipated, as if the heat from the island had melted it. His voice was low and warm, communicating his concern clearly.

Leila tensed uncomfortably, honestly - she didn’t know. She felt herself getting too attached - she liked the crew, considered them her own friends. She had gotten too accustomed to the crew’s dynamics and the odd jobs that she had taken on. And most importantly, she felt herself not wanting to be apart from Law. He provided her with a comfort that she hadn’t known was possible and she never felt judged or unwanted. For those reasons, she felt like she needed to leave.

“I have some plans” She lied to him, her golden eyes catching the moonlight and sparkling. Law sighed and moved towards her, standing in front her so that she had to look up to face him. He let his gaze fall onto her glossy lips for a moment before moving up to her golden eyes. They were incredibly unique, like a bright hazel but more vibrant. He had never seen anyone with such unique eyes before – only her.

“You’re a terrible liar” He said.

“…I have to go” She whispered softly as Law’s chiseled face entranced her. She felt her heart rate increase as he stood close to her.

“And why is that Leila-ya” He found himself questioning her, still holding her bag over his shoulder and flexing his arm casually.

“Please don’t make me say it” Leila spoke softly. “Law, I’m only going to make trouble for you, you know?”

Law took in a large breath, as if contemplating her statement but before Leila knew it he had leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. It wasn’t a deep, sensual kiss like the two had shared in the past but it was fleeting and filled with the emotions that the two refused to acknowledge. Almost like high schoolers. It was a simple kiss.

“I think, you already have” Law smirked at her with a boyish grin, causing Leila’s heart to skip a beat. She looked up at Law wide eyed with her lips slightly parted and he stepped around her, carrying on walking to the ship.

“Well, are you coming?” He called back at her, seemingly back to his cool and professional aura. Leila felt her cheeks blush red as she realized the loud thumping of her heart in her ears and she slapped her cheeks to get her out of her childish trance.

 _‘You’re in too deep girl…’_ She thought to herself worriedly.


	23. Nightmares

Leila dropped off her bags at her room and let out a deep sigh, her heart still hammering in her chest from Law’s light kiss. Despite the innocent touch, she couldn’t calm herself down. She dressed into new pajamas that she had bought, as they were settled in a tropical island she wore silky shorts and a cropped top to let the cool breeze cool her body down. She lay in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep due to the heat and the thoughts clouding her mind.

 _‘He didn’t outright ask me to stay but he clearly didn’t want me to leave, why am I disappointed at that?’_ She mulled over. ‘ _If he did ask me…what would I say?’_

Leila felt her heart tug at the thought and she sat up, resting her head in her hands. Her and Law’s relationship wasn’t a deep one. They enjoyed each other’s company but they were still unsure of each other, not knowing enough about the other person to fully trust them. Despite that, they found themselves laughing in each other’s presence – letting their guard down and enjoying the company that they seldom have. When their sensual needs arise, they could easily satisfy them with each other’s bodies without it becoming an issue to discuss. They just lived out their days carefree, enjoying the moment. Seemingly.

 _‘I don’t think I want that anymore…’_ Leila thought to herself as she recalled the trouble she had caused the crew, and most importantly, the injuries to Law. As easy as it was for her to stay on the ship, she feared putting the crew in danger. _‘I can’t be selfish’_

Leila turned onto her side, letting sleep eventually take ahold of her.

* * *

_Leila sat on a small cardboard box as her little legs dangled, wearing some red fluffy boots to keep her warm from the cold sea breeze. She was aboard her father’s ship with his crew who were happily bustling with their tasks. Leila’s father bent down in front of her, fixing her coat so that she wouldn’t get cold._

_“Hey there sweetheart, are you cold?” He smiled at her warmly, rubbing the back of her head as his golden eyes shimmered with affection. Leila carefully got off the box and fell into her father’s arms clumsily, nuzzling her face into his jacket. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he easily hoisted her young body up into his arms. “Come here my little princess; let’s get some hot chocolate, shall we?”_

_Leila nodded as she assessed her father’s face, slight stubble was forming along his jaw as he neglected shaving and his hair had grown a lot more than normal. His eyes were still full of love and affection for his little girl but they were evidently tired. One of her father’s men was bustling in the kitchen making drinks before he saw the captain and his young daughter._

_“Ah, our little Leila! What would you like to drink honey?” The crewmate smiled at her, opening a jar of sugar cubes to pop into her mouth, which she sucked on happily. Her father set her down and she ran towards the cups of warm soothing cocoa and the crewmate turned to her father with a cautious look in his eye. “Sir, you should get some rest. You’ve been on night watch for the past two days - you need to sleep”_

_“Its fine, I don’t feel tired” Her father replied dismissively to which his crewmate sighed._

_“Sir…listen. I know it’s been hard, Leila’s only 4 and Evelyn’s deat-“_

_“Don’t go there right now Sam. My wife passing has nothing to do with me wanting to keep my crew safe” Leila’s father replied tentatively before the deck erupted into chatter._

_“Sir! We’ve found something odd in the water!” A crewmate shouted up to their captain, causing him to step out onto the deck to look down at 3 of his crewmates observing a strange barrel._

_“What is that?” He asked cautiously, quickly making his way over to the situation. One of the men peeked inside the barrel, causing a red flare to shoot up and explode into the sky, knocking the man backwards in surprise. The crew watched in horror as the flare exploded, realizing the danger they had just put themselves in._

_“You utter morons; you just gave away our position!” Leila’s father roared, ripping his jacket off and picking up a large gun beside him._

_“T-to who?!” A crewmate asked, utterly petrified by their cool captain who had erupted into anger._

_“I don’t’ know…guess we’ll find out soon” He replied seriously, looking back into the kitchen where his little girl watched wide eyed. “Leila, honey. Hide below deck until I come to get you okay?” He told her commandingly, his eyes trying to persuade her of the seriousness of their situation without scaring her. Leila nodded and scurried back into the ship, hiding underneath a large table._

_Her father was right; soon they were overwhelmed by odd-looking pirates who were proving to be much stronger than the small pirate crew. Leila’s father put up a strong fight as he clattered his gun against the side of one of the invader’s head but he had let his guard down as a large sword plunged into his side from behind, making his drop his sword and cough up blood. He fell to his knees as he searched for one of his crewmates amongst the chaos, landing on Sam, the chef of the crew._

_“S-sam….take her away from here” He spluttered._

_“Sir!” Sam shot one of the invaders as he rushed over to his captain’s side, helping him onto his feet._

_“Sam s-stop” Their captain coughed up blood again as his face grew pale. “Take my daughter, just take my daughter”_

_“We’re all getting out of this Sir, don’t worry!” Sam reassured his captain as he ran into the ship; being covered by their remaining crew’s efforts to fight._

_“You idiot, jus-“ Leila’s father grew agitated as he wasn’t being listened to before his gaze fell onto his young daughter, peeking round the doorway of the kitchen inside the ship. Her eyes welled up with tears as she saw her father’s state and she couldn’t help but drop her things and run towards her father, clinging onto his leg tightly._

_“Daddy!” Leila cried, pulling on his jeans to be picked up like she usually does. “D-daadddy, are you hurt?” Leila’s father’s eyes wrinkled through his suffering as he shook his daughter of him roughly, forcing her onto the floor._

_“I thought I told you to hide! You silly girl, run - why are you here?!” Her father hissed at her in desperation before falling onto his knees once more._

_Leila got onto her feet and hesitated as she looked at her father, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t listen to her father’s urges and ran towards him once more, her small body leaping into his chest as she held onto his shirt tightly. Her father winced from the impact but didn’t have it in him to push his daughter away. He gripped her head close to his neck as he took in his most treasured thing on this planet. “H-honey. Go with Sam”_

_Sam stood beside the pair and swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized the gravity of his captain’s injuries and his last wish for his daughter safety. He tugged on Leila’s arm but she cried loudly in protest, alerting some of the invaders on deck. Sam tugged her off her father with full force and pulled her into his arms before the dangerous pirates crashed into the kitchen. A large pirate with a nasty scar across his eye settled upon the three in the kitchen before smirking and raising his gun from his waistband. He shot Leila’s father through his arm, causing him to collapse to the floor in agony as Leila watched the events unfold. A young girl watching her father be murdered cruelly before her eyes. She cried for her father as Sam was faced with another pirate much stronger than him and the dying wish of his commander to keep the grief-stricken girl safe._

_Leila’s father looked up at his young daughter who resembled him so much and felt his heart tear in two._

_‘Evelyn…I’m sorry I couldn’t keep our little girl safe. I couldn’t save you, and I don’t… think I can save her either…’ He spoke to his wife who had passed so many months before and rolled onto his back, his breath becoming shallow and ragged. He took in his daughter’s appearance for what would be the last time as his life slipped away from him, his eyes streaming tears as he felt absolutely helpless._

_Sam gritted his teeth as he ran through the ship and away from the pirates. He wasn’t a broadly built man; he acted as the chef and had no place in fighting. He had a small measly body with weak legs but slightly toned arms from lifting up the kitchen supplies. He knew he couldn’t fight the invaders off. He ran down the long hallway of the ship below deck as he heard two men follow him closely. The sound of the bullet ricocheting alerted him before he felt it sink into his back. He bit onto his lip to stop his scream as he continued running with Leila in his arms, refusing to let the young girl get hurt._

_“I’ll be a shield if I have to Captain. I promise she’ll be okay” Sam spoke to himself, trying to concentrate on his mission._

_“This guy’s a fast runner isn’t he” One of the invaders smirked before tucking his gun back into his belt, carrying out a different weapon that he aimed into the young man’s head and released the trigger, confident in his shot. Sam felt a deep arrow penetrate the back of his neck and collapsed to the floor, on top of Leila._

_“Tch, did I seriously miss?” The invader muttered as he walked towards the pair. “I hit his neck…damn brat”._

_The man who had shot Sam began to walk towards him and soon realized the young girl who was desperately trying to push the dead man off of her so she could make an attempt to run. But she couldn’t. She was only 4 - a grown man was far too heavy for her to move. “Captain, come take a look at this” The invader called out, observing the young girl who was sobbing to herself, wide eyed and traumatized._

_Heavy boots travelled through the ship above them and down the stairs before settling into the hallway. “Man, they put up a big fight considering they don’t have anything of value on board”, the captain of the invaders muttered in annoyance, making his way over to his two underlings. He was a tall man with broad shoulders but was not particularly impressive. He was nearing 30 – with facial creases forming and dark stubble lining his chin. The title of ‘captain’ was evidently impressive. “What were they trying to protect so badly?”_

_“I think we’ve found it Sir…” one of the men muttered, making way for their captain._

_“Hm?” Their captain’s interest was piqued before he moved between the two men and saw Leila on the floor. Sam’s cold eyes were open as he lay lifeless on top of her and Leila couldn’t even bring herself to cry anymore. His face was pressed up against hers, with blood oozing from his neck onto her small body. Leila’s own eyes had lost the fight and she had accepted that she would not get out of the situation alive. “Well, she’s a pretty little thing isn’t she….”_

_The captain pushed Sam’s body off of Leila with no concern as it thumped into the wall loudly and utterly lifeless. “What’s your name?”_

_Leila stayed silent as she looked away from the tall man, causing his jaw to tense in annoyance. He pulled the girl up violently from the floor, causing her to flinch but not cry. Her emotions felt solid, like they were encapsulated in a block of ice. Her mind flashed to her father’s desperation, his plea for his life._

_“Oi, girly.” The captain said sternly, causing Leila to meet his gaze with dead eyes. “You’re pretty fucked up huh” He laughed at her, somewhat enjoying the unusual girls reactions, or lack thereof._

_“Should we throw her overboard captain?” One of the underlings asked coldly._

_“We could do….” The sharp eyed man mulled it over, lifting the girls arm to assess her. She still wore her warm coat but her clothes were stained red with blood and her face had a deep gash in it from where she had fallen. The captain flicked a knife open and grabbed ahold of her hand, pressing the blade against it but not penetrating. He observed the girls face to assess her reaction but Leila didn’t move - she just stared at the dagger planted against her small palm. The man continued his test and pressed the dagger into her palm, what would make a young child cry out in pain Leila only flinched at. Her eyes watered, seemingly biologically, as her face remained unmoving and still. It seemed that at her young age, she had accepted death._

_“Haaah, I kind of like this one” The captain smirked with a grin, making the two underlings look at each other warily. “Well, doesn’t matter what your name is I suppose. I’m Xander”. The man retracted his blade and held his hand out for a handshake towards the young girl, she was unmoving so he took her bleeding palm and shook it firmly in his, spreading her blood across his rough hand with disturbing enjoyment._


	24. Sleeping Arrangements

Leila awoke groggily, her head thumping painfully. The dreams didn’t even disturb her anymore – they were so frequent that it became a part of her life to relive her past memories when she slept. She felt a tear roll down her cheek but wiped it away quickly, letting out an unsteady sigh. She got out of bed, her bare feet padding along the ship’s halls as she made her way to the kitchen for a drink. The ship was still quiet, sounding like it was still in the middle of the night – probably early morning. Turning the corner she bumped headfirst into a bare chest.

“You’re still up?” Law asked her, his voice soft and tired. He glazed over her body that was showing considerable amounts of skin and he swallowed uncomfortably, - not wanting to show his increasing arousal.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep” Leila rubbed her arm as she looked up at Law, her eye level settling at his firm bare chest.

“What a change…” He smirked at her, ruffling her hair like a kid. She quietly let him tease her, not having the energy to argue. She was tired, exhausted even, despite having slept for about an hour. Law saw her pale face and bent down a little to check her forehead’s temperature.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked her concerned to which she nodded and pushed his hand away from her face.

“Shitty dreams again, that’s all” She muttered.

“Was it this bad with the Strawhats as well?” He asked her tentatively, trying to play off his questions from a doctor standpoint instead of personal worry.

Leila shook her head softly. “No, I managed to find a way around it”

“And what was that?” Law asked her, eager to administer her any medication she may need to get a good night’s rest. Leila swallowed and met his gaze hesitantly, unsure if she should tell him. Law raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to tell him.

“It’s kind of embarrassing…” She murmured.

“You know I’m a doctor, right? I doubt what you’re going to tell me is embarrassing compared to everything I’ve seen” Law smirked at her slightly.

Leila sighed but told him anyway. “Sometimes I used to sleep with Zoro. Not sexually, just slept in the same bed…I’m not sure why but I think feeling that someone else was near me was comforting”

Law swallowed as he felt slightly annoyed. “Did it have to be him?”

Leila shrugged uncomfortably, taking a step back from Law as she felt his animosity. “I don’t know…It just felt different with him. Nami and Robin weren’t much help if I’m honest.”

Leila thought back to her times as a teenager in Thriller Bark. She knew why a man’s presence would help her sleep – but she wasn’t about to tell Law that it was because she used to spend most of her nights with varying men.

Law sighed but looked as if he was mulling something over. Leila began to move past him but Law grabbed ahold of her wrist, looking slightly embarrassed. 

“Well, what about if you try sleeping with me? Until you leave…” He asked her, a light blush forming on the tips of his ears that could easily be missed. Leila did not miss it, however. It was extremely unlike the cold doctor, but she could have that effect on him.

“Law, you don’t have to do that. Its fine” She smiled at him warmly, appreciating that he would offer his bed to her. “I’ve spent most of my life dealing with it”

“Leila-ya” He spoke her name with a tone of seriousness, releasing her wrist. “Try it. If it helps, that’s great; if it doesn’t then we know it doesn’t work”

Leila stared at him with doe-like eyes, slightly surprised that he was insisting on it. She rubbed her forehead as she couldn’t deny the fact that she was exhausted and she found herself nodding in agreement. “Okay, but just to test it”

Law nodded but found himself actually feeling uncomfortable and a bit awkward as the two stood alone in the hallway. Earlier he found himself kissing her without much thought at all and now he was opening his bed to her. He was slowly beginning to realise that his actions weren’t being very well thought through. He found himself acting without thoughts of the consequences when he was with her.

“I’ll wait for you in my room them” He said before walking away.

* * *

Law was alerted by two soft knocks on his door to which Leila peeked her head around.

“Is it okay if I come in?” She asked tentatively. She had gotten changed into more conservative clothes, she was wearing slightly longer shorts and a long sleeves pajama top. Law noted it and smirked slightly

“Yeah of course, did you get changed specifically for me?” He joked, wanting to tease her a bit. She blushed, moving to the large bed on which he was laying on – he was still topless with only some joggers on - his usual sleepwear. His hat was resting on his side table, leaving his disheveled hair on display, much to Leila’s approval.

“I just felt weird sleeping with you in those clothes…” She said honestly, climbing onto the bed when he moved over to make room for her.

“You overthink too much” He chuckled, resting onto his side to face her. She let out a deep breath that she had been holding in and leant her back against the headboard.

“Are you sure about this?” She asked him hesitantly, looking down at his handsome face that was seemingly satisfied that she was beside him in his bed.

“Stop worrying” Law told her, grabbing ahold of her waist to pull her down onto her back. “What did you used to do with Zoro?”

“Why are you asking me that…” She blushed furiously, her mind only concentrating on his arm draped around her waist.

“Because that’s what used to help you”

“It doesn’t matter” She huffed, turning onto her side so that she was facing away from him. Law smirked to himself as he pulled her close to his body. Her back lay resting against his chest as he left his muscled arm cuddling her. Leila’s heart was hammering in her chest and she was silently praying that Law couldn’t hear it. She wasn’t sure why she was always so nervous around him lately – it was uncommon for her.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, his warm breath hitting the back of her neck that made her body tingle slightly in anticipation.

“Yeah” She spoke softly back, feeling slightly odd spooning with Law but she couldn’t deny it was pleasant. The warmth of his body soothed her and his large arm made her feel secure in his arms, as if that was where she was meant to be all along.

Leila lay awake, slightly unnerved by the unusual situation. She heard Law sigh deeply as he already fell asleep, his head buried into the crook of her neck like lovers. Leila sighed but couldn’t help but let a small smile fall onto her lips as she tried to relax and let sleep consume her.

* * *

**7 days until Leila’s departure**

When Law awoke the next morning, the sun rays streaming into his bedroom through the small submarine windows, he turned to look for Leila but found she wasn’t there. Her side of the bed was still relatively warm but the sheets were pulled up and tucked in, as if she had tried to make the bed. Law sighed and rested back against the mattress.

 _'This girl loves to run doesn't she...'_ Law thought to himself, although he couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**Later that day**

Law’s hand rested on Eloise’s knee, helping her to bend it cautiously.

“Make sure you do the physiotherapy that I assigned to you yesterday” Law told her in a firm tone, switching onto her other leg. Eloise nodded tiredly, her eyes possessing deep set bags from lack of sleep. Her long hair platinum was tied back into a messy bun and she had sheets of physio instructions splayed around her. She was entriely fatigued, and Law could tell.

“I will, I promise I’ll work hard” She replied to Law. Law nodded and stood, packing up his kit. “Law”

“Yes?” He turned to face her and saw she had an expectant face. She bit her lip nervously and Law sighed as he leaned against the desk but smiled at her warmly. "Spit it out"

“When, no…If I manage to go to the ball” Eloise shifted in her seat nervously. “Do you want to come with me?”

Law tensed up for a second before sighing. “Well, I’m a busy man you know.”

“I know that but…dad mentioned it too. He said it might be safer if you come with us – for my health and all”

“Oh yeah? It’s for your health?” Law smirked down at the young girl, making her blush slightly before she regained her composure. She was young but still held the demeanor of a noble lady, it was admirable.

“Don’t you agree?”

Law thought for a moment, thinking about leaving his crew – or worse, taking them with him. “We’ll see how your health is first, shall we?”

Eloise nodded unsatisfied before Law picked up his things and held an arm out to her. She took it gratefully as the two made their way through the castle. Eloise analysed the older doctor and let out a deep sigh.

“Law, you’re handsome – why aren’t you settled down and married already?”

“Oi you, I’m not _that_ old” Law said monotonely, feeling hurt that she thought he was at an age to settle down.

“I still think you should find someone to settle down with. You don't want a family?"

"My crew _is_ my family" Law remarked. Eloise hummed in understanding.

"Still, you might find someone you like..."

“Watch it, you’re beginning to sound like your father” Law noted, thinking back to King Silver’s constant questioning into his personal life.

“Maybe you could find someone at the ball?!” Eloise suddenly thought, gasping and pulling on Law’s arm excitedly.

“Will you calm down?” He snapped, trying to balance her again. “First of all, I haven’t agreed to go to the ball yet. Secondly, if I do go it is purely to monitor your health – I’m not looking for some royal, pompous wife”.

Eloise huffed and pouted like a child


	25. Someone to go home to

Later that night Law returned to the ship after a complicated day of work. He had begun to help out at the Kilika hospital when Eloise was busy with her treatments. It was a small town and helping the hospital with records of new treatments would improve the village welfare incredibly. The ship was quiet – Law assumed his crew were out in the town. Thus, he trudged through the ship tiredly, yawning as he opened his door. He practically jumped out of skin as he saw someone on his bed and flicked on the lights quickly. He let out a long sigh when he saw Leila curled up in a ball on his bed, seemingly sleeping soundly. He felt slightly sad that she was by herself on the dark ship, asleep soundly.

 _‘I forgot about our sleeping arrangements….’_ Law thought, his mind having been occupied with work. He trudged towards her quietly before setting down on the bed to sit in front of her. She was clinging onto a pillow, _his_ pillow, and her eyelashes were moist with tears. Law couldn’t help but find it somewhat cute that she came to his quarters by herself. It was something that would have bothered him immensely before – but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed.

He had become so accustomed to her presence around the ship; he couldn’t imagine her not being around anymore. She often made dinner for the crew, cleaned up after Shachi and Penguin. She would help him gather journals when he was busy with work and would offer good company. She was the type to be happy just sitting and reading a book beside Law, something he appreciated immensely.

“Sorry I left you alone…” He whispered softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She continued to sleep softly, her face seemingly at ease.

Law watched the rise and fall of her shoulders and found himself anxious. He wanted her to stay. However, he knew if he made these wishes clear she would only freak out – she would want to leave earlier. Law sighed as he thought about her actions. She would pull away before the two could cross that boundary of being more than just friends, she was careful to cross into the territory of lovers. Law was not dissimilar; he didn’t think that he loved her. He wasn’t sure he could love anyone for that matter. He just knew he didn’t want her to get hurt –and that was least likely when she was by his side.

Law stood up and got dressed ready for sleep. He was careful not to stir Leila awake and he watched her shoulders rise slowly in her slumber.

“I hope you’re having good dreams…” He thought aloud, moving the covers up to cover her shoulders from the cold. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she shifted slightly. Law stiffened, lifting his arm up to allow her to turn comfortably and she did so – turning so that her head was resting upon his arm and her face was pressed against his chest. She cuddled into him and her heavy breathing resumed once again.

Law realized that he wouldn’t be able to move his arm without waking her and sighed, giving up hope for his arm as he let his other one fall on her waist – pulling her closer towards him.

‘ _Ah…whatever. As long as she’s comfortable’._

* * *

**6 days until Leila’s departure**

The next day the Heart Pirates were preparing to share lunch together – it was one of the only times in which everyone gathered. In the morning, everyone wakes up at different times and has different routines, at night they mostly drink together but can easily separate. At lunch, mostly everyone is around to converse and go over plans for the next voyage.

Leila was helping Bepo set the food down on the table and Law entered the kitchen, catching her eyes.

“Hey” He called out to Leila. She seemed slightly shy, almost embarrassed. Law couldn’t help but find it cute. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah” Leila nodded, stiffening at the question. She didn’t want the whole crew to know that were now sharing a bed so Law’s nonchalant questioning made her anxious. Law smirked at her, knowing her cold exterior was a defense.

 _‘She really is like a scared kitten’_ He thought amusedly.

“Any nightmares?” He insisted. Leila sat down at the table; somewhat ignoring him but he sat down beside her almost immediately. Leila sighed and looked up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“No…I didn’t have any nightmares”

“Good, it’s settled then” Law smirked at her.

“W-what is?”

“Your sleeping arrangements “ Law smirked at her.

“Seriously?” She whispered to Law, not expecting him to be so serious about it.

“Yeah, of course. If this is the necessary treatment for your nightmares then we have no choice” Law joked, taking on his doctoral disposition. Leila shook her head, astounded, but she smiled slightly.

 _‘It’s not like I’m here for much longer anyway….’_ She thought.

As the rest of the crew sat and chattered Law began to break down his plans to the crew – the fact he would have to stay longer than expected.

Bepo hummed in thought. “Well, you know we would follow you anywhere captain.”

“Y-yeah! No problem at all!” Shachi beamed, his happiness clearly due to some other reason. Leila couldn’t hold her smirk back and chuckled, earning a mocking glare from Shachi. The two friends had finally returned back to normal.

“I knew you would all say that, but I wanted to let you know that you that in the worst case scenario – I may have to stay for a month” Law mused over, thinking of his favour he owed to the king.

“Captain, I think I speak for all of us in that you can take as long as you need” Penguin piped up unusually. “N-not that you’re asking for permission or anything”

Law smiled and nodded at his crew, feeling pleased that they were so supportive. The crew erupted into general chatter and as they all ate happily. Leila jumped as she felt a hand settle against her inner thigh from underneath the table. She looked over at Law, who was drinking and obviously ignoring her despite his tattooed knuckles resting painfully close to her crotch. She grabbed ahold of his hand and moved it lower down towards her knee as Bepo engaged her in a generic conversation. But alas, Law continued to tease her and he slowly crept his meticulous fingers up her thigh and underneath her skirt.

Leila swallowed and cocked her head, mildly irritated that he was doing this when the whole crew was there but she accepted his challenge. She always enjoyed a bit of rivalry. Bepo continued chattering but Leila cut him off by bringing Law into their conversation.

“Law! What do you think?” She asked him, her eyes challenging him as she let her hand snake down to his legs. Her hands quickly moved up to cup his balls, massaging them with mild pressure.

Law choked on his drink due to the shock. “Oh, um…” He coughed, clearing his throat. Leila continued to look at him expectantly as she began to massage his manhood with skillful hands.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention” He admitted. He rested his head in his hands as she didn’t let up on her advances he bit his lip to not let out a moan. Leila began to feel him harden underneath her soft hand and she rubbed his shaft up and down from over his clothes – still hidden away from the view of the crew.

Law scowled at her as his breathing grew slightly irregular. He was enjoying the sensations and his leg fidgeted as he tried not to shake too much. Leila removed her hand swiftly once she saw he was enjoying her hands a little too much and Law almost audibly growled.

Leila scoffed and smirked to herself, having obviously won that discreet battle. Law looked down at her hungrily but knew it wasn’t the right time or place. Leila ignored him and picked up a strawberry to bite into it happily.

“I’m going to get you back for that” He growled into her ear, whispering so that the crew couldn’t hear. Leila shivered but looked up at Law with an intense gaze. She pushed the strawberry between his lips with her finger as she smirked.

“Go ahead and try”

* * *

**5 days until Leila’s departure**

Leila walked through the village of Kilika, children ran around the dock laughing and playing with a ball happily. Leila couldn’t help but love this town – it was situated mostly on water, with wooden docks keeping it up with tropical rainforests in the near distance. You could hear exotic birds in the trees and the warm sun made it like a paradise. The crew had been spending majority of their time at the market, Penguin was learning how to fish efficiently with a spear and Jean Bart had been reading up on the village’s history.

A small girl tripped up in front of Leila as she walked, dropping a small teddy bear. The girl sniffed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Leila bent down and picked up the small girl, patting her head affectionately.

“That was a big fall! Are you okay?” Leila smiled at the girl sweetly, passing her back her teddy.

The girl sniffed, grabbing her teddy and holding it close to her chest. “T-thank you….” The young girl mumbled, her chubby cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Her big brown eyes were studying Leila, seemingly unsure of what else to say.

“I like your teddy, does it have a name?” Leila asked the girl as she bent down to her eye level.

“Stuffings…” The girl spoke quietly, seemingly happy to speak about her stuffed friend. Leila couldn’t help but laugh a little at the unusual name.

“That’s a great name. It’s nice to meet you Stuffings!” Leila held out her hand to shake the teddy’s paw. The small girl giggled as they fawned over the tattered bear before a middle aged woman called out to her.

“My mummy’s calling me – I have to go now” The girl smiled before bowing her head politely – a custom of the Kilika island. Leila likewise bowed her head slightly as the girl ran off towards her mother, clinging to her legs.

Leila watched the young family as they set off in their own direction.

“Must be nice…having someone to go home to” Leila thought aloud, her heart feeling slightly empty


	26. Realisations

**4 days until Leila’s departure**

Leila knocked on Law’s office, to which he hummed in approval for her to enter. She peeked her head around the door and saw Law with his head buried in books and different journals. He wore reading glasses, something Leila had never seen before and his eyes looked tired and worn.

“Did you need something?” He asked her warmly, flitting his attention from his work to her.

“No” Leila said softly, walking into his office quietly. She never liked to bother him when he was working – she admired how hard he worked but thought he overdid it. She placed a plate down on the edge of his desk, colorful fruits and nuts filled the plate up to the brim. Law raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

“Here, snacks” She smiled at him sweetly, her intentions purely wholesome. 

“I didn’t ask for any…” Law murmured, taking a nut and crunching on it as he turned attention back to his work. Leila smirked as she saw him already begin to eat and she felt somewhat pleased.

“I know, but you need to keep your energy up.” Leila stole a sliced apple from his plate and munched on it happily, her eyes glossing over all of his medical journals.

“Do you want to keep me company for a bit?” Law looked up at her briefly, making her slightly surprised. He usually ushers people out of his office quickly.

“Sure…” She murmured, moving over to his bookcase and taking an interesting one out. She sat down in the corner of the office in a small chair, not meant for sitting on for long periods of time. The two sat in comfortable silence, reading and occasionally scribbling notes down. Her presence calmed Law undeniable.

Leila would occasionally glance up to observe the handsome doctor. His dark features focused intensely on the papers in front of him. His chiseled jawline and thick arms caught Leila’s attention. She didn’t even notice she was ogling him; she could have practically been salivating at the man before her.

‘ _He is way too fine…_ ’ She thought, swooning to herself internally and turning her attention back to her book.

* * *

**2 days until Leila’s departure**

Leila walked down the hallway of the Heart Pirates sub. Life had been relatively calm. Law had been busy with his client, leaving Leila to enjoy the other crewmate’s company. Other than Shachi, he had gotten wrapped up with the blonde girl from the market, which nobody seemed to mind much.

That morning she was training with Penguin – no devil fruit abilities this time, and the two had made some good progress. Law even hung around for a bit longer this morning, but he seemed somewhat distracted by Leila’s short dress that she had been wearing. By the time she had wrapped up her training, he had already left for his work. Nothing had been said about the affectionate kiss he had given to her nights before – he was busy with his work and the ship was busy also. Leila would be lying if she said she didn’t miss him.

Citizens from the village had grown well acquainted with the Heart Pirates – mainly due to Bepo’s friendliness – and the ship was bustling with activity today. Leila was walking to her room when suddenly, she felt a strong arm grab her forearm and pull her into the ships study. The study was small, cramped and littered with medical journals. Nobody tends to visit it other than Law. Leila felt a sudden spike in anxiety as she clutched at the unknown assailant but she let out a deep breath when she noticed his tattooed knuckles.

“Law!! Don’t grab me like that, what are you tryi-“ She spoke angrily at him before she was cut off by his lips feverously pressed against hers. He shut the door lightly behind them as he clutched her chin delicately, lifting her face up to kiss her deeper. Leila softened in his arms like melted butter as she rested her fingers against his torso.

“Sorry” He pulled away from her and wiped his lip with his thumb. His cool eyes bore into her hungrily and the unexpected neediness from the doctor made Leila’s stomach erupt into butterflies. “You looked too good, I couldn’t help myself”

“Idiot…what are you talking about” She blushed furiously, pushing his chest a little away from her. “Why are you back so early?”

“I managed to sneak away” He smirked, running his hands down her curves. Leila looked up at him with a scolding look to which he sweated slightly. “Just joking…I finished up properly. I couldn’t leave you alone today”

Leila shook her head at him, smiling at his eagerness but she soon gasped as his lips found her neck, kissing up to her ear and tugging on it teasingly. Her ears turned pink due to her blushing and he lightly caressed them with his finger, making her shiver. Her ears and neck were her weak spot, and Law knew this all too well. He moved his hand down to grasp the back of her neck, using his fingers to massage her tensed shoulders. She couldn’t help but let out a breathy moan as she enjoyed the sensation his fingers provided her and she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

“You can’t blame me for wanting to come back- you look so sexy” He said confidently, letting his obvious gaze fall onto her cleavage. She was wearing a dress for a change, something she never usually wears. It was white with a red ribbon tied around her waist – more girly than her usual tastes but with a hint of sexy still added due to the low cut neckline and short sleeves. He let his hand fall onto her small waist and proceeded to cup her ass firmly. His face was centimeters from hers and she yelped slightly as he grasped her curvaceous body without a care in the world.

“L-law! Learn some tact will you?” She stared at him disapprovingly but had a mischievous smile plastered on her plump lips. “We have people on board – they’ll hear us”

“You better be quiet then” He smirked at her, slightly intimidating her due to the charming glint in his eye. He laced his fingers into her panties and pulled them down quickly as he nipped at her ear – making her jolt in surprise. She hummed in approval as he trailed hot kisses down her collarbone. He sucked at one spot, licking it tauntingly before sucking once more – causing her knees to buckle. She had to bite her lip to stop her moans from becoming audible to the rest of the crew. Law felt himself harden at her cute reactions and he had to take a deep breath.

“Wow, aren’t you being a good girl today?” He murmured into her skin, enjoying her lustful face. Leila grasped his bulge firmly, making him moan her name in surprise. She confidently smirked at him, massaging his firm member with her soft hand. He grew short of breath quickly and, unusually for Law, he seemed to submit to her.

“L-Leila-ya” He moaned, thrusting into her palm.

Leila tutted at him and pushed him away. “What’s everyone going to think of you if they hear you call me name with such a lustful voice?”

Law glared at her and she turned to open the door but he gently held it shut with his palm. She looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes but he looked down at her hungrily. His hardness was pressing against her ass as she was pressed up against the door.

“Hey, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but you need to think!” She laughed, teasingly tapping his head as her eyes held a challenging gaze.

“Stop teasing me” He growled into her ear, flipping her dress upwards so that he could stroke her moist core from behind. She quivered as he slipped a finger into her, embarrassed that she was already wet from minimal touching. As if reading her mind, she felt Law chuckle to himself and she kicked him in the shin with her foot.

“Ouch! What was that for?” He exclaimed, moving her lips next to her ear so he was bent over her.

“Keep your rude thoughts to yourself…” She murmured, knowing what he was thinking. “It’s embarrassing”

“They weren’t rude…” He muttered, stroking her ass with his hands in admiration. “I think you’re amazing”

Law moved his hands up to cup her breasts through her dress, rubbing her nipples around in circles as he pressed himself against her. She moaned softly against the door, trying to keep quiet but enjoying the teasing sensation he was providing her. Law smiled to himself at her reaction and kissed the side of her head before retracting. Leila’s heart skipped a beat at the affectionate action and she glanced up at law, her hands were plastered against the door to hold herself up but her ass was on full display to him.

Law swallowed at the sight and pushed a finger inside her once more, causing her to twitch in pleasure. He caressed her insides with care until he could enter another finger – to which he did slowly. Leila squirmed underneath him and her mouth was wide open due to her breathlessness. Her eyes glazed over and she could feel her devil fruit abilities begin to seep out. Law sensed the suffocating atmosphere began to take form and he slapped her ass firmly, grasping onto it. Leila gasped and looked up at him wide-eyed.

“Rein your abilities back in. I’m training you” Law cockily told her, rubbing the place he had slapped carefully.

“T-that’s only going to turn me on more” Leila moaned undeniably.

“Hm…then we have a problem I suppose” Law smirked, feeling her lustful abilities trying to sink into him. He slapped her on the ass again and she let out a loud moan before she covered her mouth, not wanting to alert the crew.

Law leaned down to her ear as he pumped his fingers in and out of her wet entrance, causing her to place her hand back on the door for support. She couldn’t stop her moans anymore so Law used his other hand to cover her mouth.

“Shh, they’ll hear you” He reassured her, but she was too far gone into her own ecstasy. She licked Law’s palm, making him shudder and she quickly took two of his fingers into her mouth, sucking them skillfully with her smooth tongue. Law grew rigid as the sensation of her tongue lapping his fingers made him recall the times she had sucked him feverously with her mouth.

“Leila-ya…try to think of something else” He urged her, wanting to have sex with her only when she wasn’t possessed by devil fruit lust. Leila moaned in arousal and frustration but tried to think of something other than her desire to be filled up by him.

 _‘Law, Law…’_ She thought, wracking her brain for other things to focus on _. ‘Food, breakfast, bread…no Law doesn’t like bread. Tatoos…death, his knuckles. His fingers. The way he touches me…’_

Law stroked her shoulder as he felt the atmosphere begin to lessen for a moment before coming back in full force. “H-hey, that almost worked you know. Try once more, I promise just one more”

Leila groaned as she felt her wetness drip down her thighs, it was agony to wait when she knew he wanted to fill her up as well. But she did as she was told and tried again.

 _‘The sea, the ship, being allowed onto the ship, his kindness’_ Leila smirked to herself as she thought of the cool doctor’s warmness towards her. Her mind wandered back to the night on the dock when he had kissed her innocently and her heart swelled. She looked up at Law to see him flustered, his clothes disheveled and his dark hair sticking to his forehead. She slowly began to understand. ‘ _I think…I love him’._

Leila blushed furiously and averted her eyes from Law’s intense gaze. The sudden realization made her panic and suddenly, she felt the urge to run. She wasn’t sure how she had reached this point – or when, but she was sure that she had left it far too late. Her lustful thoughts became overun with those of sheer panic. She thought that she should have left weeks ago. She had left it far too late and now...she's gotten herself in the worst possible situation. She had fallen in love - and that was the most frightening thing of all.

Law let out a sigh as he felt the subtle suffocation lift and smiled down at her. “I don’t know what you did, but it worked”

“I-it did?” She stammered, hoping that it wasn’t obvious that she was currently having an intense inner turmoil. Before she could contemplate it anymore Law rubbed the head of his member against her entrance, which was still wet and throbbing to be satisfied. He was incredibly hard, with his veins protruding due to his animalistic desire. Leila’s thoughts somewhat dissipated as she quivered under touch.

“A-ah…Law” She gripped onto his arm behind her.

“Do you still want to do it?” He asked her huskily, enjoying the atmosphere more when she wasn’t influenced by her abilities. Leila thought about it for a minute but nodded.

‘ _Whatever feelings I have, it doesn’t matter now. I’m leaving soon anyway. I may as well enjoy myself whilst I can…’_ She thought.

She slowly pushed herself back onto him, causing him to grit his teeth as her core sucked him in.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” Law moaned, grasping her large hips and grinding into her.

Leila whimpered under the pressure from his size but enjoyed the feeling of being filled up immensely. The excitement of doing it in the study, the sexiness of the rushed arousal and the realisation of her feelings for him made it so much more intimate than the times they had held each other before. Law moved her face towards his as their lips messily found each other in a deep kiss. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance as she adjusted around his large shaft.

Law knew he wouldn’t last long, she looked far too erotic in this position and the anticipation had driven both of them crazy. He thrust into her deeply as her moans filled up the study and she felt her knees buckle from underneath her due to his insane stamina. Law would normally take things slow, going on for two or three rounds until he was satisfied. But today, he just wanted to give in to her; they had teased each other long enough.

“Law, law…” She moaned his name, only making it harder for him to hold onto his restraint. Leila shook from underneath him as he continiously hit her core at its deepest point and she couldn’t help grip her nails into his arm as she came. Her insides clenched around him as she shook and his arm looped around her waist to hold her upwards as her knees could no longer hold her. Law’s arm stiffened as her nails dug into him and he groaned audibly.

He watched as he rocked himself into her. Each thrust she would twitch and moan uncontollably, her legs would quiver and her head would rest against the wooden door. Law licked his lips out of satisfaction. Her wetness had slicked down to her thighs and made incredibly erotic sounds each time Law would move. Occassionally, she would look up at Law - her eyes moist with pleasure and her mouth wide open from her entourage of noises. Law rarely felt this amount of pleasure or sheer satisfaction. She was different from every woman he had been with before - her body was the most erotic one he had ever laid eyes upon and he felt like she was almost made for him. The way their bodies could so naturally come together felt unreal. He never wanted to release her from his grasp.

As she squeezed him tightly, Law clenched his teeth as he continued to thrust nto her relentlessly. It didn’t take long until he felt himself beginning to unravel. He felt it beginning to puddle in his stomach - a hot fire that grew stronger and stronger. He arms tensed as he grasped onto her hips, fully controlling their movement and fucking her senseless. Once he finally felt himelf begin to overspill, he began to pull out of her - the tip barely escaping her warm core before she grasped his arm strongly. She pulled him towards her so that he thrusted back into her and Law couldn't help but feel himself pump everything inside of her.

His teeth found her shoulder as he stopped himself from moaning aloud as he released everthing. It was rare for them to do this, despite Leila being on medication, they never took the risk of him finishing inside - they were sensible. Law bit down on her shoulder as he continued to shudder. The feeling was like no other, nothing could compare and nothing was better. Leila felt tears on the corners of her eye as she continued to moan, feeling the warmness of him fill her up fully. They were so deep in the moment that their responsibility had left them long ago.

As Law slowly pulled out he watched carefully as their combined juice seeped down her legs. Leila quivered and sank to the floor with quivering legs. She looked up at Law, her face still flushed and needy.

 _'I want to take a picture of that face...'_ Law thought to himself crookedly, biting his lip at the sight of her. He knelt down behind her and pulled her close into his body as she tried to catch her breath. Her fingers ran up his torso as she kissed down his neck lovingly. 

“S-sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself” He said, completely out of breath and astounded by how compatible their bodies were. Leila looked up at him with her sparkling golden eyes and kissed him deeply, communicating that she didn’t mind at all.


	27. A new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got lovely feedback I grant you with another chapter ^^  
> I hope you enjoy, I'm really thankful for the feedback, it inspires me to keep writing!

**1 day until Leila’s departure**

Law entered the Heart Pirates ship with a tired look on his face. He had been working with Eloise non-stop for the past few days to monitor her movement and to administer the correct medicines to help with her muscle regeneration. He made his way into the kitchen as hunger pangs consumed his stomach and saw Leila in blue jeans with her hair up in a ponytail. She was sizzling something over the hob, a nice barbeque smell taking over the kitchen.

“Smells good, what are you making?” Law asked her, taking a seat at the counter.

“Oh, hi” She smiled at him warmly, stirring her pan before adding a powdered mix of spices. “I’m making fajitas – do you want some?”

“Do you have enough?” Law questioned her, practically salivating at the smell.

“Yeah of course, I’m making a big batch for all you boys for when I’m not here to make it anymore” She smiled down at the pan, disguising her subtle sadness. Law let out a subtle sigh. He had been so busy with work that he had let it slip his mind.

“When are you leaving?”

“Was planning on tomorrow” She replied honestly.

“I see…”

“Forget about me, what are your plans?” Leila asked him, trying to divert the conversation away from her leaving. She already felt upset about it, but she knew it was beyond necessary.

“My client wants me to stay longer but that’s kind of hard to do with my crew and everything”

“What for?” She asked curiously.

“She wants me to go to that ball with her”

“Ooh…a date?” She smirked at him, seemingly unbothered. Law glared at her cooly. He had his cold doctoral aura back on him again. Leila was used to Law’s stiff exterior; she understood why many feared him. With his powerful abilities and seemingly lack of emotion, of course he would be feared. However, she knew that it was mostly a defense. He was cool and collected, that was true – but deep down she knew he held great affection for his crew and close friends. When drinking, he would laugh happily and let his walls down. Leila knew he was a softie below the surface; he was incredibly kind when he wished to be.

“No, not as a date. I’m 26 you know…” Law said slowly, looking at her slightly amused. 

“It sounds fun anyway” Leila told him honestly, her mind recalling the balls she used to attend in her younger years. Despite her complicated past, she enjoyed the formal dances that Xander would hold. It was largely for making political connections and recruiting strong royals, but of course, Leila never took part in any of that.

“Definitively not fun for me” Law sighed, making Leila chuckle at him. “I didn’t think you would be the dancing type either…”

“Hey, I’m actually a good dancer you know!” She put her hand on her hip, giving Law some sassy attitude. “I’ve had some experience with formal dances like that”

“I didn’t expect that at all” Law thought aloud, making Leila raise an eyebrow at him. “When would you have gone to balls?”

“I used to go as a teenager a lot” Leila shrugged, not wanting to delve into her past in that moment.

Law paused for a minute; he wasn’t expecting to actually gain information about her past. _‘Was she a royal or something?’_

“I still don’t think I’ll attend though” Law continued. Leila pouted slightly, the thought of a ball being missed made her sulk but she dished up the chicken with a colorful mix of peppers and vegetables before wrapping it carefully in a tortilla. She served it up to Law with a little stick in it to keep it all together, making Law chuckle.

“I bet you’d make a good mother you know” He said without much thought, digging into the food that could have made him moan in pleasure.

“Thanks.” Leila took a wrap for herself and bit into it happily, enjoying the faces that Law was making towards her cooking. “I don’t really want kids though”

“Really?” Law asked her, slightly surprised.

“Yeah…I don’t think I’d do a good job” She thought aloud, fiddling with her hands.

Law found himself silently agreeing with her. He never thought about having children, his family was his crew. Due to his trauma as a child he was deeply anxious that he wouldn’t make a good father and he would never plan to have any, he didn’t even plan to settle down with someone. “But I’m sure you’d do fine. You seem like the motherly type”

“What makes you say that?” She laughed, slightly amused but not believing him at all.

“I’m not sure how to explain it, you just do. You’re a comforting person to be around” Law told her honestly, his hands sweating slightly as he was unsure how she would take it. His cool eyes didn’t look up at her and remained on his food as he dug in.

Leila tensed up as she felt her heart hurt. ‘ _Why would you say that now…’_

“Aw, are you saying I give good hugs?” She laughed it off, putting her plate down. Leila moved across the kitchen and quickly enveloped Law in a tight hug, burying his face into her chest as she rested her chin upon his head. Law froze under her touch, feeling surprised at the sudden contact. The only times they hugged were in bed when they slept, they never made affectionate advances like this where people would see them. Alas, her feminine smell calmed his nerves and he couldn’t help but feel slightly at peace. She smelt like faint daisies and vanilla, her arms providing him with warmth akin to his own mother.

Despite the hug being fleeting and in a joking manner, Leila held on for a second too long – as if taking in Law’s scent and feeling. When she released him she smiled and turned her back to him, beginning to wash up the pans. Law couldn’t help but feel like she was trying to hide her face and he watched her back hesitantly, feeling like she was the one who really needed that hug.

 _‘I still have too much I want to say to her before she leaves…’_ He thought.

* * *

The Hear Pirates partied on the deck of their sub with a few friends they had made from Kilika island. Shachi twirled the pretty young woman from the market around the deck as she laughed wholeheartedly. Even onlookers couldn’t help but smile at the pair’s young and wistful romance blossoming. Law sat on the higher part of the deck, his legs dangling down through the railing as he drank a glass of whiskey. The night was warm, an enjoyable buzz in the atmosphere filled with laughter and cheer. But Law didn’t feel quite as happy. His gaze fell on Leila who was jokingly dancing around Jean Bart, much to his annoyance.

She had been spending as much time with the individual crew members as possible, unknowingly to them; it was her way of saying goodbye. She was smiling with her face but her eyes held a subtle sadness to them that Law had picked up on – probably from staring at her all night. Leila looked up fleetingly to Law but looked surprised when she had caught him staring at her. Law waved for her to come up to him and she hesitated before heading up and around the deck.

She stumbled slightly once she got to Law but laughed it off. “Sorry, I’m a little bit tipsy”. Law held a hand out to aid her in sitting down and she also let her legs dangle from the railings. “Wow, you have a good view of everything from up here don’t you?”

Law nodded before taking a large swig of his drink. Leila looked over at him tentatively, not wanting to have a sappy goodbye.

“Is…there something you wanted to say to me?” She asked Law quietly.

“A lot honestly” he replied darkly, but when he didn’t continue Leila decided not to ask. She had made up her mind and she didn’t _want_ him to persuade her. It just meant that she’d be putting him in danger or that she’d hurt his feelings. Law glanced over at her. Leila watched the crew dance happily around the deck, the warm breeze blowing strands of her dark hair and her golden eyes sparkling like they always do.

“You’re very pretty you know” Law said, instantly regretting it when he saw her shocked expression. She scoffed, thinking he was joking. Law hesitantly held out his hand towards her head and tucked her stray locks behind her ear.

“Law…you’re confusing me” She spoke softly to him, her eyes searching his for remnants of emotion.

 _‘How can I not fall in love with him if he acts like that?’_ She thought melancholy.

“Why am I confusing you?”

“You’re being very sweet” She murmured. “It’s weird. Unlike you”

Law scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, regretting his actions entirely. “Wow, thanks”

“You know what I mean…” She whispered, turning her attention back to the crew. “I’m going to miss you guys” She spoke honestly, the alcohol in her system acting like a truth serum.

“Then why leave?” He asked her frustrated. She didn’t look at his face, she felt like she would crumble if she did. “Leila-ya”

Law tugged on her arm before forcing her to look at him. He was taken aback when he saw tears in her eyes. “Leila-ya…Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know” she sniffed as she hid her face from him “I’m just conflicted, I don’t know what to do anymore”

Law stayed silent as his mind remained clouded and confused. He wasn’t sure what was troubling her so much, what goes through her head when she pushes everyone away. He wasn’t sure about anything at this point. But he knew one thing. He wanted her to do what she wanted. Of course he wanted her to stay – but if it made her unhappy he didn’t want that.

“Leila-ya, why don’t you just tell me?” He rubbed her shoulder as she began to cry properly. She shook her head quickly and violently, showing that she really didn’t want to tell him her past.

“Leila-ya” He spoke to her confidently. “What do _you_ want to do?”

She sniffed before glancing up at Law who was staring at her seriously. “I-I don’t know”

“It can be anything. Let’s start small, right now - what do you want?”

Leila sniffed and wiped the tears away from her eyes, feeling like an idiot. But alas, she thought hard about what she wanted. “I…I want to go to that ball you were talking about”

Law looked at her wide eyed before he started to laugh. She glared at him but didn’t feel annoyed by his happy face. Law couldn’t quite believe that she wanted to attend but he was glad that she had started to be honest.

“Done. What else?” He asked her, looking at her face that had grown flushed.

“A-and I want to wear a pretty dress”

“Okay. Anything else?”

She turned to look into Law’s eyes and felt her heart thumping in her chest as he watched her, his handsome face saying he would do all she wanted. Leila couldn’t quite get used to the feeling, the action of voicing what she wanted.

“Is it okay now?” She began to cry again, her shoulders shaking softly. Law wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close into his body.

“Is what okay?”

“C-can I ask for things like this?” She hiccupped.

“Of course you can…” he told her, feeling upset that she had such an inner turmoil over the way she had been living her life. “Leila-ya. I don’t know what happened in the past. But right now, you’re here on _my_ submarine - with _my_ crew. We can keep you safe and you can act a little selfish”

Leila shook her head. “I don’t believe it”

Law sighed and held her chin, directing her attention towards him. “How can I reassure you?”

Leila wanted to believe Law’s words; she had seen his capabilities and knew he was strong enough to protect her. But from Xander? To her, nobody was as threatening as Xander Brady. Leila let her gaze fall onto Law’s lips as his face remained close to hers. Despite the rest of the crew being down below deck, it seemed that Law couldn’t care less about hiding their confusing relationship anymore. Leila felt her heart throb and she just wanted to be held, to be kissed and to be reassured by him.

“Kiss me” She murmured, to which Law instantly obliged. He held the crook of her neck, pulling her towards him as he kissed her insistently. It wasn’t aggressive or needy, but he tried to communicate everything in that kiss. His wish for her to stay, he wished she would live selfishly and he wished that she could understand the feelings that even he couldn’t make sense of.

The pair broke away breathily and Law leant his forehead against her own. Something important hung in the air.

“Do you feel reassured?” He asked her, holding her hand tightly in his own.

“I’m not sure, I think I might need another” She whispered onto his lips before catching him in another kiss. She urgently kissed him, her hand falling against his chest. Law moaned quietly into her mouth, feeling utterly entranced by her presence. A loud yell from below the deck made Leila pull away, seemingly realizing their surroundings. She wiped her mouth and glanced down at the crewmates who were enjoying a drinking game. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed.

“You can’t try to leave now…” Law smirked at her, feeling confident in his persuasion. “We’ve got a ball to attend, haven’t we?”

Leila let herself forget everything about her past for that moment and think about a future. A future that she had never considered before, a future where she might actually be free - becoming a pirate and staying on Law’s ship. She couldn’t help but smile to herself.


	28. Catching up

Xander Brady sat on his captain chair as he agitatedly tapped his fingers against the armrest with his singular arm. Two of his men in black armor knelt in front of him with calm faces as the aura in the room was filled with dread.

“So… you mean to tell me” Xander began to bellow, veins protruding out of his forehead as he tried to contain his anger. “We don’t know _where she is?”_

“We will find her Captain” One of the men calmly replied, seemingly usurped by their captains bloodlust.

“When was the last time she was seen” Xander asked, his fingers increasingly tapping.

“A couple of months ago in Littleroot Sir. She killed our men and hasn’t been reported in any of the neighboring towns”

“In none of them?” Xander stopped tapping and thought long and hard. “That’s impossible. That would mean she’d be travelling by sea”

“It seems so Sir”

Xander stayed quiet as he felt his shoulder throb. His dismembered arm twanged as he thought of Leila and before anyone could act he had thrown as spear into the knight’s chest – making him wheeze and fall onto the floor. The knight who was calmly kneeling beside him seemed to flinch but quickly corrected his gaze back to the floor.

“Please tell me you have more useful information…” Xander sighed and directed his attention towards the last knight. The knight tensed up as he had no more information to give and he wracked his brain to save his own life.

“We have established connections with journalist’s sir. If she appears in any city we will be the first to know” The knight replied coolly, masking his fear well. Xander hummed, seemingly pleased.

“And if she doesn’t?”

“E-excuse me Sir?” The knight stammered.

“And if she doesn’t appear?”

“…” The knight felt chills in his bones as there was no workaround to this situation. “I give you my word Sir – she will be found”

“I’m afraid your word doesn’t mean much to me” Xander sighed, rubbing his forehead. “But I’ll give you a chance I suppose. What’s your name?”

“Tom, Sir”

“Tom – I’m appointing you your own squadron. Don’t disappoint me”

Tom, the middle aged knight stood and bowed to his Captain. Somehow, he had left that report with not only his life, but a promotion.

“Find my little girl” Xander commanded as he stood and left the large hall, not giving Tom another choice.

Xander walked into his chambers and dismissed the maids quickly. He tossed his red robe off and tossed his red cap aside also – he dressed like a Russian general in red and black. He walked along the large bedroom that was as long as a corridor and observed the pictures hanging on the wall in delicate black frames. He stopped to observe them one by one.

The first framed photo– a picture from Thriller Bark. Xander was mid 20’s and was working with Moria to establish the crew. Absalom was present along with other old members of the crew who got killed along the way. Moria and Xander had a mutual understanding – Xander acted underneath him as his second in command but there was a lot that went on behind the scenes without Moria’s knowledge.

The second photo – ten years later than the first photo. Xander was mid 30’s, both Perona and Leila stood in front of their captains as teenagers. Perona (aged 18), grinned cutely as she stuck a pose whilst Leila (aged 14), stood in front of Xander. Leila was subtly glaring at the camera, her face dark and emotionless. Xander still had both arms at the time, one of them gripping Leila’s shoulder to keep her in place as the other rested on the sword at his belt.

The third photo – A photo of Leila at 6 years old. It was a cute, average photo of a child. She wore a little red dress with her hair styled cutely with two bows – Perona’s doing. She was knelt down whilst looking up at the photographer with her usual vibrant golden eyes. Her chubby cheeks puffed out as she looked up at the camera with a lollipop in her hand. Her eyes held an incredible stance of defiance for a 6 year old girl as she clearly didn’t appreciate her photo being taken by Perona - who used to be utterly entranced by the young child when they had met. Perona adored the cute chubby cheeks and would often use her as her own dress up doll. Xander couldn’t help but linger on the photo and his fingers lightly traced over the frame before he grasped it and threw it against the wall – shattering glass all over the floor.

Xander’s eyebrow twitched as he struggled to hold it together and he irritatedly walked over to the broken frame picking out the photo of Leila. He brushed the shards of glass aside as he sat down on the bed, clutching the photo of the young girl.

“Why are you so difficult to keep ahold of…” He murmured.

* * *

**Heart Pirates Submarine**

It was late at night and Leila was getting changed in her room ready for sleep. She still slept in Laws bed but often retired to her own room to shower and get ready. It seemed somewhat awkward to just live in his room, she was unaware if the crew knew about their arrangements or not. Once she was dressed in slightly more attractive pajamas than usual, she made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was still feeling slightly woozy and her head was utterly confused.

Her conversation with Law had made it clear that she was staying for the time being and foreseeable future but Leila couldn’t help but worry at the back of her mind. She still had her concerns with Xander, the fact that the crew still had no idea that this big shot pirate was after her life could pose some problems. And that is disregarding her growing feelings for Law. The two weren’t looking for anything serious….they had agreed months prior.

 _‘I wonder…if his feelings have changed since we first met?’_ She thought to herself hopefully. As she finished brushed her teeth her mind wondered to the ball and Law’s promise they would attend.

Leila felt her stomach erupt into excitement at the thought but she stopped as the seriousness of her choice weighed down on her shoulders.

_‘What does this mean…Am I part of the Heart Pirates now?’_

A knock on her bedroom door startled her and she quickly cleaned up before opening it to see Law.

“Hey, I came to check on you” He said quietly. She had her long ebony hair down and wore a satin purple pajama set. Her hair was growing out – by now it almost reached her waist. “I didn’t want to rush you but I felt bad going to bed without you”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realise I was taking a long time” She apologized, shutting her door as the two made their way to Law’s bedroom. The pair got into bed, almost naturally, and settled as they both stare at the ceiling – slightly awkward.

The bed was warm and snug, making Leila feel an odd sense of comfort but the room was dead quiet. Both of them had so much to say, to ask. They just didn’t know how to start.

“Law” Leila spoke quietly into the dark. “Are you asleep?”

All was still for a moment before Law turned to look at her, his handsome face making her heart skip a beat. “I’m not” He spoke softly back to her, their gaze meeting as they shared the same blanket. “Can’t you sleep?”

Leila shook her head, averting her eyes from Law’s. Now that she had called out to him, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“…Do you wanna chat?” Law offered. It wasn’t something he usually did, especially when he was tired. But he found himself wanting to stay up if it meant he could spend more time with her. Leila smiled slightly and nodded.

“What made you want to be a doctor?” Leila asked him, bringing the blankets up to her ears so that she was snuggled like a caterpillar. Law smiled at her cuteness and sat back, his arms flexing as they rest behind his head.

“I always thought I’d be a doctor, ever since I was a kid” Law spoke quietly, thinking back to his childhood. “My parents were both doctors – so it was kind of a given”

“…Did they want that of you?”

“I wanted it for myself…” Law spoke honestly. “But when I saw how shitty the world was, it only made me want to do it more”

Leila nodded as she took it in. It was rare he spoke much, especially about himself, so it made Leila enjoy just listening to him.

“My turn” He said confidently as he looked into her golden eyes. He decided to start small in fear she would shut him out. “Why do you want to go to the ball so much?”

“It’s not much about it being a ‘ball’, I don’t care if it’s formal I just enjoy parties” Leila murmured. “I used to go them a lot, it was a nice escape”

“An escape from what?”

“Hey, it’s my turn to ask isn’t it?” She smirked at him, narrowingly avoiding the question. Law sent her a slight glare but she ignored it and thought about what to ask him. “How did you get your devil fruit?”

Law stared at her for a minute and before long Leila realized what an invasive question that was. If he had asked her that, she wouldn’t know how to respond.

“S-sorry, I wasn’t thinking” She whispered embarrassedly. Law tensed at the uncomfortable memories and sighed slightly.

“Someone’s sacrifice, that’s how” Law murmured darkly. Leila leant up onto her arms as she looked at Law seriously. She didn’t expect him to answer her and she felt incredibly guilty. Law looked up into her eyes and seemingly mellowed at the sight of her.

“And yours?” He countered her. Leila felt her anxiety increase dramatically – now that he had answered she couldn’t blow him off.

“Can I just say it wasn’t my choice…? If it was down to me, I’d never eat one” She whispered into the dark bedroom. She rarely revisited those memories – they only resurfaced in her nightmares.

Law looked at her confused. The Satan Satan no mi was most likely held by a dominant pirate, how could she have been forced to eat that? He assumed that’s why she was on the run, because she ate the devil fruit owned by somebody important by accident or unknowing of the impact. But now the thought that she had been _forced_ to eat a devil fruit of that magnitude sent Law spiraling into his own thoughts.

Law observed her sad expression and realized her trauma was creeping into her mind and he rubbed her arm gently, coercing her out of her thoughts.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” Law spoke to her. Leila nodded hesitantly, unsure of what could come. Law asked what had been etching on his mind for the past day. “Leila-ya…are you a royal?”

The question sent shivers down Leila’s spine. Law was slowly guessing closer and closer to the truth, being the intelligent man that he was. “N-no, I’m not”

Leila stared into her, feeling like she was lying. Leila stared at him back, suddenly feeling defensive.

“Law. I’m not going to lie to you” Leila spoke forwardly. “I’m not of royal standing. My mother and father were lovely people but they didn’t have much money.”

Law didn’t say anything but nodded in understanding. Leila wore a small dainty necklace, often not seen without it, and she took it down from her neck and into her hands. She flicked the small locket open to reveal a faded picture of her parents – a smaller version of the one she kept in her book. She passed it to Law for him to look at.

He took it carefully, his eyes glazing over it. “You look just like your mother” He noted with a small smile.

“Yeah…” Leila agreed. “She passed away when I was 3. My father took me out to sea afterwards; I don’t think he knew what else to do when she passed…”. Leila found herself speaking about her parents openly. Perhaps it was the darkness of the room that made it seem secure, or maybe it was Law’s presence beside her.

“I’m sorry about your mother” Law spoke calmly, looking away from her but passing her necklace back to her. “I lost both of my parents as well…”. Law let his arms rest against his forehead to shield his face. Leila knew he was shielding himself as a defense mechanism despite him trying to play it off as a stretch. He didn’t want her to see his eyes as he remembered his lost family. Leila couldn’t help herself and she scooched closer to Law, wrapping her arms around his large chest in a hug. Law felt his lips curl into a smile as she tried her best to comfort him.

“It sucks doesn’t it…” She murmured, feeling like she didn’t have anything intelligent to say to comfort him.

“That’s one way to put it” Law murmured quietly, feeling especially vulnerable. “We’re both fucked up huh…”

“No doubt about it” Leila agreed, resting her head on his chest. Law let out a deep sigh and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against him. They were quiet for a moment.

“Law” She spoke softly to him, catching his attention once more. “I want to tell you everything soon…”

Law felt like he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. He could tell that her behaviour had shifted lately. She started to pull away from him over a week ago, when she told him she was leaving. But ever since then she seems to linger around him more often, smile more genuinely and she definitely didn’t have as many nightmares. Law didn’t expect her to feel like telling him this soon.

Leila saw him observing her closely and had to swallow the lump in her throat. “If I’m staying – you deserve to know what you’re signing up for” He found himself looking into her eyes, with her own shimmering slightly as if she could cry.

Law smirked down at her, rubbing his thumb along her eyelashes to wipe away the moisture. He found himself kissing her forehead gently and Leila’s heart felt like it could burst.

“Don’t you worry, I already know you’re trouble” He chuckled at her, holding her close to him soothingly. Leila knew Law had his own problems, it was evident, but he had accepted her for all that she was. All her issues, all her deceit, he had accepted everything and even promised her safely.

 _‘I love him. I love him. I love him so much’_ Leila couldn’t help but think, her mind becoming filled with thoughts of Law. Law could see the emotion behind Leila’s eyes as a tear fell from her cheek and felt something inside him stir.

“You are such a crybaby aren’t you” He chuckled affectionately, catching a tear and wiping it away. “You can tell me whenever you wish, I’m not going anywhere”

Leila let her hand fall to his cheek and she pressed her lips against his own desperately. Some strands of her long hair fell into her face, thus, Law gently held her hair back and grasped the back of her neck to pull her closer. He feverously kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth with precise teasing. Leila moaned slightly as his hands explored her body and he pulled her so she was laying on top of him. They broke away for a moment and Leila stared down at his chiseled face absolutely breathless.

 _‘It would be impossible to not fall in love with him…’_ she thought to herself. Law guided her lips back to his as he continued to kiss her over and over, the two enjoying the sensation of each other’s bodies.

“I know it’s late…” Leila moaned breathlessly as he kissed along her jawline. “But do you want to do it?”

Law smirked against her smooth skin and continued to leave hot trails of kisses down her neck.

“You can’t get enough of me, can you?” He told her teasingly. However, Leila grabbed ahold of his jaw to lead his gaze back up to her own.

“No. I really can’t” She emphasized before kissing him once more, making Law’s eyes widen in slight surprise.


	29. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just started my studies again so updates will probably go to once a week instead of twice! I've written 10+ chapters ahead though, so I'm prepared ~

Law stirred as the sunshine leaked through the window panes. A heavy head on his shoulder made him smile softly as he opened his eyes to see Leila in a deep sleep. Her dark hair fell over her bare shoulders as the blanket shielded her naked body. Leila watched her for a few more breaths, his fingers tracing over her shoulder as he thought about how insane it was that the pair were in this situation.

“If I had told myself when we first met that you would be living here, let alone sleeping in my bed each night…I would have gone insane” Law whispered to himself, slightly stunned. “How did you manage that huh?”

Someone knocked on Law’s door and he felt his stomach sink. He’s had people walk in on him with random women before – but Leila would be a whole different story. She was close with the crew; it would surely make things awkward.

“Wait a minute” Law spoke relatively quietly, trying to shift Leila onto her side. She murmured slightly as her eyelids flittered but she did turn over to her side, still asleep. Law lifted the blankets further up her body as he tugged on some sweatpants to open the door.

Bepo took in his captain’s disheveled appearance and raised an eyebrow. “What’s up with you?”

Law shielded the entrance to his bedroom with his body and held the door semi closed. His dark hair was ruffled and his top was shirtless with faint love bites scattered across his neck which Law hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing yet. Bepo’s face paled as he realized the situation and he sighed, coming out into the hallway for Law to follow him.

“Nothing, what do you need?” Law answered, massaging his hand through his hair.

“I came to wake you up – it’s late you know?” Bepo told him worriedly. “Didn’t you have work today?”

“Ah-“ Law remembered, feeling disappointed in himself that he had let it slip his mind. “Thanks Bepo, I got to sleep late”

“I can see…” Bepo told him with concerned facial features, making Law raise an eyebrow at him.

“Captain – I don’t want to overstep my boundaries but I’m your friend before I’m your crewmate” Bepo began to speak his mind, making Law listen attentively. Bepo turned to face Law with a serious look. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

Law couldn’t help but smirk as he thought of last night. “Yeah, I think she would say I know what I’m doing as well”

“Captain!” Bepo groaned.

“Bepo, I appreciate your concern for me” Law smirked at him as he leant against the wall. “But you’ve never commented on this kind of thing before…”

“Captain, it’s different this time” Bepo said confidently and sternly. “This is _not_ some random girl that you’re sleeping with. It’s Leila”

Law didn’t say anything in return and let his gaze fall to the floor as he rubbed his neck anxiously.

“I’ve heard that she’s staying for longer. Until when?” Bepo asked Law

“I’m not sure, that’s down to her”

“So she’s staying on the ship and she’s been sleeping with you consistently?” Bepo asked Law to which he nodded slowly, feeling slightly defensive at the constant questioning. “Are you in a relationship with her?”

“No, like I’ve already told you it’s completely casual Bepo” Law sighed, slightly annoyed. “It’s none of your business, why are you worrying so much?”

Law turned to head back to his room but Bepo continued speaking urgently. “It is my business Captain. It’s all of ours because she is part of this crew – in one way or another”. Law turned back to look at Bepo and let out a deep breath as his annoyance was building.

“What is this going to be in the long term?” Bepo asked the question everyone had been thinking but not daring to mention.

“Enough.” Law commanded him, raising his voice and not wanting to listen anymore.

“No, not enough” Bepo continued relentlessly, both of their voices raising slightly more than they should have. “Captain – if you hurt her, you’re going to be hurting everyone on this ship. She is more than just someone to sleep with”

“You think I don’t know that?” Law bit back. If he were an animal his teeth would be practically snarling in warning.

“I think you don’t know that” Bepo confirmed. “If this goes wrong, you could ruin her life. You have to be aware of that. She’d be associated with a former shichibukai”

“Bepo!” Law shouted, causing the two of them to stare at each other with anger seething through their eyes. “I think it is safe to say you overstepped your boundaries”

Law gave Bepo a final glare and entered his bedroom with a slam. As he entered he saw Leila sitting up in the bed with the covers wrapped around her, her face etched with worry.

* * *

Leila walked into out onto the deck where Bepo was reading through plans and journals. Before the bear noticed Leila had wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his soft fur, making him stiffen and blush.

“L-Leil-“ He stammered

“Thank you” She spoke honestly. Letting him go to give him a gentle smile. Bepo looked away from her and back down at his journals, feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to argue with the Captain” He told her, to which she shook her head immediately.

“No, it was nice to hear honestly” Leila admitted. “You guys care for me a lot, more than I could ever ask for”

Bepo met her golden eyes that seemed happy and lively. “…was he really angry at me?”

“I don’t think so…” Leila said. “He didn’t say anything to me when he came back into the room; he just went straight to shower. I left when I heard the water running”

Bepo let out a long sigh. “I’m selfish you know”

“You don’t seem selfish to me…” Leila murmured, confused.

“I am. Even though we fought over you – I was more concerned about Law.” Bepo pushed his books aside to turn fully to Leila, trying to communicate his seriousness. “I can see the way you are with each other…but I want to protect my captain”

“What do you mean…”

“I think it’s a mistake, what you two are doing” Bepo admitted, burying his face in his paws. “He’s not thinking everything through”

Leila nodded slowly, understanding what Bepo was getting at. “Ah, I see…”

“I just don’t want you two to get hurt, either of you” Bepo assured her.

Leila’s heart throbbed at the realization that Bepo was right. As much affection that Leila felt towards Law, he wasn’t interested in reciprocating it. Not at a deeper level.

 _‘But…did I want it to even go to a deeper level?’_ Leila thought. Her mind was only becoming more confused the more she debated the consequences of their feelings and the depths of them.

She let out a loud groan - almost scream - making Bepo jump back in surprise.

“A-are you okay?” Bepo asked her worriedly, suddenly regretting everything as he thought she had gone insane.

“Aaaahahhh” Leila let out another deep breath, feeling her stress physically leave. “I feel better now”

Bepo looked at her as if she had grown another head and Leila grinned at him childishly. “Come on, you’re stressing too much. Try it. Release everything with a long breath – don’t hold any noises back”

Bepo shifted on his feet uncomfortably before trying it, making a low growling sound as he let his tension release.

Leila patted him on the shoulder. “There! Feel a bit better now?”

Bepo couldn’t help but smirk and he nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I think being stuck on this island is making me loopy. It’s way too hot, I think it’s getting to my head”

Leila grinned at Bepo. “It’s fine. I understand your concern – you’re worried for everyone and I appreciate you a lot Bepo”

He blushed again slightly and had to let out a held in breath as he took in the dazzling woman before him.

“I wish you’d never leave Leila – you’re like the mother to all of us” He smirked at her, making her laugh out loud in disbelief.


	30. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone - I hope you had a good week and enjoy this dramatic chapter <3

When Law returned from his time at the hospital he soon got caught by Leila in the kitchen. He let out a sigh. He had used his abilities too much at work that day, he was rendered exhausted and he didn't have the energy to face the argument about Bepo. 

“I was waiting for you” Leila told him, not annoyed or expressing any evident emotion as she leant agains the kitchen counter.

“I never asked you to…” Law replied coldly. Leila flinched slightly as she felt Law trying to put up his walls and she scoffed, making him stare at her slightly. The pair stood in the kitchen, not saying anything. Leila was planning to tell him the extent of her past when he returned, but didn’t expect him to return so late. All that time waiting had built her anxiety up to the point where she didn’t know what to say anymore.

Leila moved to sit down at the counter and turned her attention to that day’s newspaper. Law rubbed his forehead tiredly and let out a sigh. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, burying his face into her neck. She didn’t respond much but let her hand rest on his arm naturally as she continued to read. Law felt his stress seep out of him as he hugged her tightly.

“Sorry, I’m just tired” He told her to which she nodded slowly and leant her head against his. Law turned her head to place a chaste kiss on her lips and she smiled at him slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Law asked her, noticing that she wasn’t completely herself. Leila showed him a newspaper bounty and Law raised an eyebrow, picking it up to read.

**_Leila Brady_ **

**_‘Red Princess’_ **

**_Bounty – 200,000,000. Wanted Alive_ **

Below the stated bounty was a picture of Leila, nonetheless. It was an old picture from a few years ago, she was around 17. Laws eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he observed the picture. She had her short hair and plump cheeks - her golden eyes giving her identity away immediately. Leila stared at the printed bounty emotionless, resting her head on her hand.

“It’s the first time he’s gone this far….he’s actually printed me in the fucking newspaper” She scoffed, seemingly not believing it. “He’s made connections with Morgans, of all people…”

Law stared at her with wide eyes. It was a sizable bounty, but he somewhat expected her to have one. What took his attention was the ‘wanted alive’. It was highly unusual, along with the fact that she was actually speaking about it.

“Leila-ya…” He murmured, unsure of what to start questioning her with. She looked up into Law’s eyes and she finally showed some emotions. He expected her to be crying, upset. But all that was there was seething, bloodlust anger. Her skin grew hot as her devil fruit abilities worked off of her emotions and Law’s hair stood up at the back of his neck as he recognized her wrath. Within minutes of silence her horns had sprouted and her tail began to swish agitatedly. 

"What was he _thinking?"_ She continued to babble through her sheer shock, her eyes wide and furious. Law let out a deep breath as he let her have a moment to vent. After her continuous swearing she rested her head into her hand. 

He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her shoulders as he tried to calm her. “Your wrath is showing, calm down.”

“How fucking dare he” She spat out. “I’ll kill him; I’ll swear I’ll kill him”

“Who?” Law questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. He couldn’t help but feel slightly wary. What was going on? Who was responsible?

Leila looked up at him once more, her cheeks flushed. “Xander Brady. That fucking bastard”

Law stiffened. It was a recognizable name to a veteran pirate. He was up and coming to the previous generation, towards the end he was deemed a threat but not much was known about his whereabouts now. He came from a rich noble family who met a dark end, unknown to the public and covered up by the Government. He began his own pirate crew known for their ruthlessness and pillaging of crews in the Grand Line but seemingly went under the radar one day. He appeared beside Gecko Moria, confusing many who were aware of his power. He had a bounty of 500,000,000 but was never actively pursued by the navy, seemingly due to old connections. Law stiffened and his expression grew dark.

“Do you want to explain?” He asked her seriously. She sighed, not even knowing where to begin. She began by telling him about her childhood. How her father took her to sea and the unfortunate events that followed leading to his death. She told him about how Xander had taken an unfortunate interest in her and most of what followed.

“I would have rather died…” She said darkly. Law stayed silent and listed to her attentively, gauging the situation. “I don’t know why he did it. I was kept in a cell, barely alive. Xander would come and see me, satisfied when my will was broken. He tried to kill me numerous times. The only reason things changed is because of Perona.”

Law thought back to her bountiful scars, the ones that laced her hips, the one across her chest. He remembered her saying they mostly happened when she was young – the knowledge that she was under the control of Xander Brady made Law’s skin crawl. Inside, he was about to snap. He was furious.

Leila continued. “Perona was young as well, 9 years old and she had stumbled across the cells. I’m not sure why or how long she was part of their crew, but she was. She started to come to see me in secret, giving me sweets and making conversation. I barely said a word at first, I felt dead inside. Sometimes I thought I actually was”

“She got caught, of course.” Leila let out a haggard sigh, struggling with the traumatic memories from her childhood. “But when Xander found out that I was actually speaking to someone he found it amusing, so he let her keep coming... deep down...I hated her. She would come and speak about herself, do my hair as if I was a play toy, go on and on about how Moria had taken her in out of the kindness of his heart…what utter bullshit”. Leila laughed darkly, her eyes in pain.

“Do you still hate her?” Law asked tentatively, trying to urge her to keep talking. He wanted to know everything – he was afraid she would shut down any minute and refuse to talk. Leila looked up into his eyes and her devil features sunk back into her body. She thought for a moment but shook her head with a subtle smile.

“She’s the reason I’m still alive, I don’t hate her anymore – if anything she was like a sister to me in the end.”

“Is that...where you got all your scars?” Law questioned.

“When I was 6, I became more defiant. All that time in a cell by yourself – you only think. I was angry, so so angry. Everything began to change that year. I began to think about escaping – thinking about how I could be released from the cells.” Leila stared at the newspaper in deep thought. “I planned to gain their trust, mainly due to Perona persuading me. She begged me to just be obedient and live a happy life with them – though that was impossible for me. Eventually, I was let out of the cells but was kept near Xander at all times. One day, I tried to run but I got caught and beat senseless. I should have died.”

Leila moved her top up above her hip, the grisly scar that she hated so much. “I was just a child… and he shot me”.

Law’s face darkened as she continued to tell him her childhood. Leila didn’t give much away – she seemed so used to these memories that she was barely phased.

“Every time I got beat Perona would come to see me and bandage me up as well as she could. She didn’t know what she was doing, she was just a kid. That’s all the treatment I got"

Leila paused for a moment, her eyes glistening sligtly. "She couldn’t keep me in good condition after I got shot, I was in and out of consciousness. She began to talk about a new Devil Fruit that Xander had captured. She said if I could eat that, I could live. But there was no way I could eat that - he wouldn't let me and honestly, I would have prefferred to die back then" 

Law’s eyebrows twitched at the familiarity of their circumstances.

"I don't know why...but Xander took me to a doctor. It was like a sick game to him - I was a toy who he wished would obey but took great satisfaction in punishing me when I wouldn't. When I was passed out Perona struck up a conversation with him - being the charismatic girl she was. She tried to persuade him not to hurt me anymore, not to kill me. She told him that regardless of my emotions, I would always be by his side"

"She did that to save you?" Law asked to which Leila nodded.

"It only made things worse though. I was frightened - from then on, I didn’t act stupidly. I planned out everything, I never spoke out of line and I never tried to run. I just planned. Perona seemed satisfied, she would dress me in cute dresses and style my hair as if nothing had ever happened. Xander seemed to trust me more as time went on, although never 100%. Perona's words seemed to resonate within him, I would always be beside him and always within his grasp. In some sick, twisted way, he saw me as a daughter. As his 'princess'"

“So…how did you get your devil fruit?” He asked her

“As the years passed Xander liked me too much to kill me. I was dear to him, but that was part of the problem. When the news of the Satan Satan no mi was being rumored to be near Thriller Bark, the crew began to panic. This fruit could possibly be taken by some of the biggest pirates in the Grand Line. Law, what is the safest way to hide a fruit whilst having it under your control?” Leila asked Law, her smirk dark. Law didn’t answer her. Leila pointed to herself. “Put it inside a person who you can forever control.”

Law sighed as he rested his head in his hands, his mind was whirring. There were too many thoughts inside his head as he thought about the gravity of her situation. “That’s why you were always running?” He asked Leila with his voice hoarse. Leila nodded darkly.

“He’s always on my trail, always catching up to me. His precious ‘daughter’ has his fruit after all…”

“Do you know why I even stayed at Thriller Bark for so long?” She asked, to which Law shook his head. “I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to. It’s surrounded by water, where would I go? I tried countless times; I would have no way for the gates to open and I’m a devil fruit user…there would have been no way I could use a simple rowing boat to escape in the Grand line.”

“That’s why you waited until you found the Strawhats?”

“I begged them. If they hadn’t agreed I would be dead”

The pair sat in silence as Leila unraveled everything. Her heart was hammering in her ears – it was the first time she had ever gone into so much detail about her past. She had put Law and his crew in immense danger even by being seen with them. “You understand now? Why I have to leave?” She told him sadly.

“I won’t let you” Law confirmed, meeting her gaze seriously. He was calculating everything in his mind. He wasn’t afraid, if anything he was just busy planning possible situations. None of them involved letting Leila go.

"This is too much…” Leila sighed as she felt her head pound. Law grabbed onto her arm

“Leila-ya, I won’t let you go. We’ve got big bounties on this crew also, you don’t have to worry about your safet-“

“For Gods sake Law!” She cried out in frustration. “I’m not worried about mine. I’m worried about all of you!”

Law stiffened at her outburst and saw her eyelashes moisten with her tears. She was finally at her breaking point.

“He has put a bounty of me in the newspaper…he’s finally gone to that length” She enounciated her words clearly. “People are going to come after me; they’ll catch onto my devil fruit. H-“

Law cut off her rambling by pulling her into his firm chest with one arm. He pushed the newspaper away and held her close to him as the she tried to calm herself.

“I-I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m out of ideas” She confessed, clinging onto his top.

“Since he put the bounty out like that, it means he’s desperate” Law evaluated. “Which means he doesn’t know where you are and doesn’t have many leads”

Leila’s eyes widened slightly as she realized Law was right. “It’s the water. I hate the water, he doesn’t think I would go onto a ship” Leila said, her thoughts spilling out her mouth like an overflowing water jug.

“You do?” Law questioned, not noticing before.

“It reminds me of my dad, I just don’t think about it much” She tells him hurriedly.

“Surely then, It would be safer with me because he wouldn’t expect that” Law smirked at her triumphantly, despite her eyes looking like a deer in the headlights. Leila didn’t nod or disagree, but stayed with her hand holding onto Law’s top tightly. She had realized she had been talking for ages, spilling out her past as if she couldn’t control it. Law didn’t mind, if anything he was happy to know. To finally know what she had been running from, what she had been hiding.

Law could see that she would be impossible to reassure for the rest of the night. He just held her close, showing her that he was not going to leave her anytime soon, if at all.


	31. Hot Chocolate

The next morning Law awoke with Leila next him. She was sitting up, tucked into bed with red and puffy eyes. As Law thought, she was inconsolable. She was utterly distressed from her bounty being publically released and she felt permanently on edge.

Law turned onto his side, looking up at her through tired eyes. “Hey, good morning” He murmured, causing her to look down at him and smile sadly.

“Good morning…”

“Not even I could help you with the nightmares last night, eh?” Law spoke factually, causing Leila to nod in agreement. Law pulled her down to lie beside him and held her body close against his – sharing each other’s warmth. Law felt entirely comfortable cuddling her, at this point he preferred her being beside him than her not being there. Leila felt mixed about their situation – usually it helps her bad dreams and she couldn’t deny her hammering heart enjoying their close proximity. However, it was not kind on her emotions. She knew she loved him. She was hopelessly in love with him, as much as she tried to ignore it. Thus, she could never relax like he could in these situations. She found herself wondering if he could hear the loud thumping of her heart – a natural reaction to his affection.

Law nuzzled into the back of her neck, kissing softly down to her shoulder. Leila shivered and turned to face him. He continued trying to shower her in affectionate kisses but she caught his cheek in her palm, pushing him away lightly. Law stared into her eyes sincerely. He cared for her immensely and found himself looking forward to the small moments like this.

“Leila-ya, can I tell you something?” He murmured, kissing her thumb. Leila let out a shaky sigh and Law continued. “You make me look forward to getting up in the morning”

“…Don’t say embarrassing things like that” She blushed furiously, her mind forgetting her past troubles

* * *

When Leila entered the deck of the submarine she was stunned to see small snowflakes fall from the large clouds that resembled cotton buds. They were white and full - real snow clouds. Yet they were immensely out of place on the tropical Kilika Island. Leila’s eyes were wide like saucers and she almost didn’t notice law beside her. He wore a sweater to keep himself warm and his eyes were slightly dark – he looked gloomy.

“This is amazing isn’t it?” Leila couldn’t help but say, looking to the town. The wooden paths were littered with snowflakes, the lampposts illuminating the street with a yellow glow. It looked like Christmas. “How is it snowing, it doesn’t make sense”

Law scoffed, making Leila raise an eyebrow at him. He didn’t answer her so she sighed. Leila peered over the deck to see Penguin talking to someone she did not know.

“Penguin!” Leila called out to him, making him look up at her and grin. Leila couldn’t help but laugh as she looked around at the snowy surroundings. “What’s going on?”

“It’s a flurry!” Penguin exclaimed. “They say it happens every year, unusual right?!”

“It’s absurd!” Leila chuckled, thinking about the sudden change from the hot climate to the now chilly one.

“It doesn’t last very long – around a week!” Penguin explained happily, taking boxes onto the ship.

Leila nodded in understanding, feeling a cold shiver run down her spine. She decided to go back inside the ship and put on a warmer jumper – one that actually fit her this time. As she returned through to the kitchen with slightly warmer clothing she saw Law breathing into his palms and rubbing them to keep himself warm. She could spot him through the open doorway and she decided to make him a warm drink to hold – even if he needed to go to the castle soon.

She stirred some hot chocolate into two mugs and made it hot enough to warm but not enough to burn. She carefully approached Law and nudged him with her foot to catch his attention. He jumped slightly but took the mug she was holding out to him.

“What’s this?” Law questioned, looking down at the warm drink warily.

“Hot chocolate, obviously” Leila smirked, settling beside him on the deck. “You looked cold”

Law couldn’t help but smirk as he took a sip of the sweet drink. It wasn’t his style, he would much prefer black coffee, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the sentiment. “What am I, a kid?” He laughed.

“Fine then, don’t drink it” Leila huffed, taking a sip of her own cup.

“Thanks” He told her honestly. He wasn’t talkative today, not that he is most days, but this day in particular made Leila slightly on edge.

‘ _He was fine when we woke up…is it because of the snow?_ ’ Leila thought, remembering him mentioning that he disliked the snow.

“I don’t like the snow very much” She began to speak to him openly. “My devil fruit makes me susceptible to cold, so I feel it a lot more than a normal person”

“I see…” Law murmured, not adding much to the conversation.

Leila didn’t really notice Law’s dark demeanor much. She knew he could be cold sometimes – she was used to it. Thus, she continued to speak her thoughts aloud to him. “…it was snowing when my dad died”

Law’s eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at her. She was facing the deck but was gazing out onto the cold sea, her eyes elsewhere. He found it bewildering how similar some of their past was.

“I..” Law began to speak but stopped when he struggled to find the words. “I also lost someone in the snow”

Leila turned to look at him wide eyed; stunned that he was opening up to her. It was something she never thought he would do – it was one of the many barriers and boundaries between them. She had crossed it long ago, he knew about her past now. But she knew nothing of his.

“He wasn’t my father, but he may as well have been” Law spoke monotone. He gripped onto the mug, now thankful he had something to occupy his hands with. He never spoke about this to anyone – he wasn’t sure why he was doing it now. He just felt like he could with her.

“I’m sure he was an amazing person…” Leila spoke softly, believing her own words wholeheartedly.

“He was” Law nodded.

The pair watched the snowfall, sipping on their warm drinks occasionally as the white flakes built up upon the submarine.

* * *

Law entered the familiar castle and headed towards the main dining room. Inside, Eloise was happily painting – her hair pulled back messily as two of her sisters sat idly chatting. Once Eloise noticed Law she happily stood up and made her way towards him.

“Hey” Law greeted her and her sisters, to which they politely curtsied appropriately. Eloise on the other hand grabbed ahold of Law’s arm and pulled him over to her painting. It was a mixture of vibrant colours that made up autumnal trees. In the middle of the painting there was a bench with a winding path into a the forest, with speckles of glitter hidden between the leaves.

“Do you like it?” She grinned at Law. “I’ve been spending a lot of time on it!”

“It’s very good” Law confessed, observing the artistic colours. Law was not one to appreciate art or spend time fawning over it. He would have much rather had spent his time reading or working, but alas, he couldn’t help but see the painting was spectacular.

“And look!” Eloise took a few steps back from Law and held out her long dress as she twirled happily on her own two feet. “I’m doing well, aren’t I?”

Law couldn’t help but smile at the young girl as she grinned so contently. She had been getting better - that was true. Some part of her personality reminded him of his younger sister, he couldn’t deny it. He held great affection towards Eloise.

“You seem to be doing well, yes” Law confirmed, although he still had a hint of worry in the back of his mind. “Don’t move around like that too much though. It’s best to use your support crutches to ensure your body doesn’t grow frail again”

Eloise nodded furiously, agreeing to Law’s advice.

“So…” She teased him, eyeing him up mischievously.

“…What?” Law raised an eyebrow

“I heard your coming with us!” Eloise exclaimed, unable to hold herself back. “To the ball!”

“Ah…” Law smirked, somewhat stunned that she had found out so quickly. “I am, yes”

“What changed your mind?”

“I have someone who wanted to go” Law explained curtly.

“…So it’s not for me after all?” Eloise laughed. Law’s eyes widened as he realized he had confessed to going for a reason other than work.

“N-no, I _am_ going for your health. It’s just I have multiple reasons to go now”

“You know I’d be fine anyway” She smirked at him knowingly. “So, who is it that wanted to come so badly?”

“A friend”

“…Just a friend?” She teased

“You do know my whole crew is coming with me, right?” Law asked her warily, unsure of her teasing intentions. Eloise wrinkled her nose as she thought.

“…Bepo doesn’t seem like the dancing type”

Law couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought and shrugged. “He likes it now and again”

Eloise sighed and sat down in her chair once more, tired of Law’s evasive conversation. “If you’re bringing a _girl,_ per chance…” She began to speak, not looking at Law but picking up a paintbrush and directing her attention back to her painting. “Bring her to the castle tomorrow – we’re all picking out dresses”

 _‘Leila-ya did say she wanted to wear a dress…but I don’t really want her coming to the castle to meet everyone’_ Law’s eyebrows furrowed at the thought. Eloise noted Law’s silence and looked up to see him in deep thought.

“You _are_ bringing a girl!” She snorted. Eloise’s sisters looked on at them tiredly, becoming accustomed to the two’s tiresome interactions.

“Oh Eloise, leave poor Dr Trafalgar alone will you?” One of her older sisters called out, feeling sorry for Law’s constant interrogations. Eloise mimicked her sister and turned her attention back to Law, giving him a pointed look.

“And so what if I am?” He challenged, bantering with her like a child.

“Then, _like I said_ , bring her here tomorrow” Eloise told him, smiling to herself at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too eager to post I feel like...but whatever, have a second chapter this week! It's funny looking back at these chapters, cus where i'm writing I'm so far ahead hahah
> 
> Hope you enjoyed


	32. Dress Shopping

“I don’t know about this Law…” Leila spoke anxiously. He was taking her to the castle, as per Eloise’s request.

“What do you mean, you said you wanted to wear a dress” He spoke calmly and carried on walking forward without giving her a chance to back out.

“I know but…I don’t know these people!” Leila hissed, tugging on Law’s top to get his attention. “Do I have to bow down to them?”

“What?” Law looked at her extremely confused. “Why would you have to do that?”

“T-they’re royals aren’t they?”

“Yeah, but they’re friends before anything” Law reassured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to coerce her through the gates.

“And you’re sure its fine for me to come?”

“Yes, everyone’s coming – what am I going to do, leave you on the ship?” He chuckled at her nervousness.

Leila’s mind was racing – she was scared to meet these important clients to Law for many reasons. She didn’t want to make a bad impression, she didn’t want to be indebted to anybody and she was afraid that they may know about her. Leila stopped walking, her shoes firmly planted to the ground. Law was forced to stop and he turned to face her, beginning to grow impatient.

“Leila-ya…” He warned her but she looked into his eyes desperately. He could see she was afraid, although he couldn’t understand why to this extent.

“What if…” She began to speak, her voice not sounding like her own. “Law, what if they _recognise_ me?” She hissed at him underneath her breath.

“Why on earth would they recognise you” He sighed.

“I used to go to these type of balls – I told you before right?”

“…Not really” He replied. He couldn’t remember her going into detail about it.

“Xander used to be a royal. So he still had connections and used to host these types of formal parties for all kinds of important people. I was _always_ there. I used to enjoy them so much because I could go off and actually have fun – I could easily lose the knights in the large crowds”

Law hummed in understanding. “I see. Still – they aren’t of very high standing so they weren’t likely to be invited. Besides, why would they remember another young lady at a ball?”

“Depends, do they have brothers?” Leila asked honestly.

“…Whats that supposed to mean?” Law looked down at her disgruntled and unsatisfied before Eloise called out to the pair from her window.

“Heey!” She had half of her body out the window, waving furiously. “Come in, I can’t wait to meet you!”

Before they could reply she had shut her window and Leila blinked a couple times before speaking. “…Isn’t she meant to be sick?”

“She is.” Law confirmed, sighing. She was as energetic as usual.

* * *

Leila twirled around in the make-shift dressing room. She was wearing a nude-pink slim dress that hugged her figure. Eloise sat on a chair eating a snack as she clapped furiously.

“That also looks amazing on you!” She said wide eyed. “I’m so jealous – you can pull of anything!”

Leila blushed at her sincere compliments and felt slightly embarrassed. “Hey, that’s not true!”

The pair had almost instantly hit it off. As soon as Leila stepped into the castle Eloise had enveloped her in a hug and had tugged her into a large room filled with dressmakers with various colours and styles of gowns. Eloise’s sisters were just as friendly and pleasant but Eloise held a special charm to her that could make anyone feel at home.

“Come on out then, let’s take a look!” One of Eloise’s sisters encouraged.

Leila opened the curtains and stepped out to see many women smile and nod their heads in agreement. Abby, the sister who had encouraged Leila to show off her dress held her hand to her chin in thought.

“Hmm, It does look good but I don’t think this is your colour” Abby confessed, rifling through various dresses.

“What are you _talking_ about?!” Eloise exclaimed in shock horror. “Can’t you see how beautiful she looks?”

“I’m not saying that dummie!” Abby huffed, shaking her head. “Of course she looks beautiful but she could look _stunning_ if I find the right colour!”

“Hey, it’s honestly not a big deal! I’ll wear whatever!” Leila tried to diffuse the sisters as she awkwardly stood between them. She had been trying on various dresses and she was beginning to grow tired.

“It _is_ a big deal when Law brings a woman _anywhere_ ” one of the sisters laughed, causing many to nod in agreement.

“How long have you all known Law?” Leila asked curiously.

“Years – he’s essentially the family doctor” Abby explained, her expression darkening slightly. “But he’s mainly around for Eloise, due to her circumstances…”

“And you were all okay even when he was a shichibukai?” Leila questioned warily.

Eloise nodded without much thought. “Daddy didn’t mind what his intentions were outside of work. As long as he did his job it wasn’t a problem”

“He definitely has soft spot for him though” Abby snickered. After holding up a delicate red ball gown her eyes seemed to sparkle. “I’ve got it! Why didn’t we realise this? Red!”

Leila stiffened but didn’t say anything as Abby passed her the elegant gown.

“Red is way too extravega-“ Leila began to protest but got cut off when Abby pushed her back into the dressing room.

“Nonsense, that is _definitely_ your colour” Abby nodded definitely. “I feel like we need an outside opinion though, wait a minute”.

Leila heard the door slam as Abby went to find someone else – Leila assumed she was summoning another seamstress and looked down at the gown with a sigh. The familiar colour of the wine red did indeed compliment her complexion. Her Hispanic heritage practically shone through when she slipped it on. Her skin, although pale like her mother held a hint of a warm tan and her dark ebony hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. The red of the dress made her golden eyes stand out and Leila bit on her lip as she smoothed the dress over her figure. The gown was tight fitting until her hips where it flared out like a traditional ball gown. It hugged her waist snugly and complimented her large bust fittingly.

“Of course it looks great…” Leila huffed underneath her breath, feeling a shiver of disgust travel down her back. Seeing herself in a red gown transported her back to Thriller Bark. Xander would command her to wear red dresses at every single ball without fail and all eyes would be on her. She grew used to it but as soon as she grew old enough to realise it was a way of her representing Xander’s signature colours she began to detest it. Any link to him, she detested. As she was about to pull the dress off of herself she heard a male voice protesting outside the curtains.

“Ouch! H-hey” A familiar male voice protested, annoyance lacing his voice. “Don’t push me”

Leila felt a small smile fall onto her lips as she recognised Law’s grumpy voice almost instantly.

“Because, a male’s opinion is important! You can see things that we women may miss” Abby explained curtly, her voice communicating the no-nonsense personality that she had.

“Are you done?” Eloise asked Leila, peeking her head into the curtain without waiting for a reply. As soon as she saw Leila she whistled and grinned at Law. Law’s sat down on a chair and sighed in annoyance, wishing it would soon be over with.

“I was having an important chat with your father you know…” Law spoke to Abby irritated. Those two never got on well – they were of a similar age and their personalities clashed far too often.

“You won’t care about that in a minute. Just wait” Abby swatted him.

Leila took a deep breath and ignored the disgusting feeling on her skin as she opened the curtain and stepped out carefully. Law didn’t look at first, he was too focused on looking out the window. But when he heard the squeals of the girls in the room he looked and was instantly floored. It was rare to see Leila dolled up and Law forgot to breath.

“Beautiful…” Law couldn’t help but murmur, unknowing to himself.

Abby giggled and nodded in agreement to which Leila blushed all the way up to her ears as she could tell that Law had meant the compliment. Law looked her up and down hungrily as he took in her body. The dress accentuated everything in the right places and still held the class and elegance to be permitted. He had to remind himself to breath and he let out a deep breath as he somewhat regained his composure.

“That’s the one. Definitely” A seamstress spoke. Leila chuckled nervously, unused to all the attention being on her and she shyly let her eyes fall the floor. She occasionally glanced up at Law who’s eyes never left hers.

“You look just like a princess” Eloise murmured, seemingly thinking aloud. Leila stiffened and let out a troubled sigh. She walked gracefully over to the dresses and began to flick through them quickly. Her eyes widened and glistened slightly when she landed on one and without saying a word she had gone back into the dressing room.

“Seriously? You’re trying on another one? Why bother?!” Eloise complained. Leila calmed her verbally, telling her to wait as she climbed out of the red gown and handed it back to Abby through the curtain.

The room was quiet and hesitant to see what dress Leila had chosen over the red gown that fit her so well. Eventually, she stepped out in a dark navy blue dress. It had lace material that fit around her shoulders but was half transparent until her bust line. It was not a traditional ball gown but a flowly, slim fitting dress that was rouched at her hip. This this dress was delicate and classy, navy blue with shimmers of sparkle at the trail of the dress. As she stepped out, it seemed to move in unison with her body and a subtle thigh slit revealed itself. Law’s eyes widened at her beauty and he couldn’t help but lose his thoughts at the sight of her.

 _‘How did I get so lucky to be sleeping with this woman…’_ He thought to himself, his breathing irregular. Law was so enamoured that he barely noticed his heart hammering in his chest. It echoed up to his ears and he felt absolutely bewildered. She was, by far, the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. And he had seen plenty of women.

Abby hummed in appreciation to the dress and turned Leila around to assess her in a 360 style.

“You really do look good in everything…” Abby confessed, seemingly less obsessed with the red dress. Leila smiled at her kindly and took a look at herself in the mirror. The dark blue further brought out the vibrancy in her golden eyes and it suited her complexion just as much as the red – if not more so. Leila nodded in her decision but looked over to Law. She saw he had his head in his hand and Leila’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Hey sleepyhead” Leila called out to him, making him look up at her briefly. “What do you think?” Leila gave him a playful twirl, the slit showing off her lean legs. Law felt a lump form in his throat and he nodded.

“Looks good”

Leila smiled to herself, satisfied with that response but Eloise rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, can’t you say anything _better_ than that?” Eloise complained to him.

“What do you want me to say?” Law stared at her coldly. Eloise carefully got up and made her way over to Leila, holding her by the shoulders and staring at Law from behind her.

“Look at this girl! She’s incredible! And all you can say is ‘looks good’?” She told him. Abby laughed as she began to clean up the dresses.

Law found himself staring at Leila who was now blushing profusely.

 _‘Cute…_ ’ Law thought to himself, enjoying her reaction.

“She is incredible, I agree” Law confessed. Eloise smirked, somewhat satisfied and sat back down. Leila turned away from him and made her way back into the dress room, her heart hammering in her chest so hard that she thought it was about to leap out at any second. Her ears were bright red and Abby looked at her sister knowingly.

“Now that we’ve found you the perfect dress, my turn!” Eloise grinned.


	33. Jealousy

Leila walked through the snowy town with Law. The town was still painted white with snowflakes. Kilika's royal family had said it only lasts a week and happens often every year, due tp certain wind currents pass through around the same time.

They had all decided on appropriate dresses and she enjoyed having tea with Eloise as she waited for Law to finish up his tasks. They were walking back to the submarine together closely, not saying much as the snow continued to fall. Leila had become distracted by her newfound enjoyment. The newspaper, her past memories and the thought of Xander Brady were temporarily forgotton. She happily walked beside Law, a permanent smile on her lips. Law noticed her happy disposition, which in soothed him.

Suddenly, Leila lost her footing on the icy path and her knee gave way. She would have collapsed onto the floor if Law had not caught her arm, holding her arm firmly and lifting her off the ground and back onto her feet.

“Thank you” She giggled, unbelieving that she had almost fallen again.

“You’re so clumsy, I wouldn’t have thought it at first…” Law smirked at her.

Leila readjusted her sleeve and began to tread carefully over the snow, making Law laugh at her.

“If you need my arm to hold then just say so. If you walk like that it’ll take us all day” Law said, holding out his arm for her to grasp onto. Leila looked up at him with wide shining eyes but took his offer, linking her arm through his and holding onto his forearm with her remaining hand. She spoke happily together as they walked and onlookers smiled at their presence.

* * *

The Heart Pirates were readying to set out to sea once more. They had stayed in Kilika island for a long while and the ball was finally approaching. They has spent all day stocking up on food and supplies whilst saying farewells to friends they had met along the way.

It was their last night in town and they were to meet the royal family at the ball in a week. Thus, they were situated in the warm tavern. The snow flurry was beginning to pass through and the usual warmth of the village was seeping back in. It was as if the village itself was wishing them a warm goodbye. Leila sat at a table, conversing with Bepo and a stranger who Bepo had grown acquainted with. Leila’s eyes fell on Shachi, who was talking to the usual young woman from the market. His expression was sad, almost regretful, but Leila knew that he was deep down excited to set back out to sea. It went for all of the crew. The connections they made along the way were never forgotten or glossed over, but they couldn’t interfere with their journey.

The young woman, who Leila had learnt was called Claire, had tears in the corners of her eyes but she was smiling happily. Her pink heart shaped lips were curved into a permanent grin, despite her and Shachi’s unfortunate departure.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Leila asked Bepo, still watching the young couple. Bepo turned his attention towards them and hummed.

“He’ll be fine” He assured her. Suddenly, Shachi leant down and kissed her on the cheek, blushing profusely and hiding under his hat. Claire blushed a light shade of pink and her hands came up to hide her face. 

“Ooo…” Leila murmured, her eyes widening in surprise. Bepo’s jaw also dropped open slightly in surprise, both of them eyeing up their crewmate. Law sat down beside Leila with a drink in hand, joining his crewmates on their final day. He let his gaze fall where everyone else was – on Shachi and his smirked to himself.

“I thought you would be annoyed…” Leila smirked at him. “You don’t seem one for romance”

Law glared at her coldly before shaking his head. “He can do what he wants in his spare time – I’m not going to comment”

“It’s nice to have someone special to you” The acquaintance, a middle aged man who sat next to Bepo hummed to himself happily. He turned to Leila curiously, “Do you have someone special to you, little lady?”

Leila’s eyes widened slightly but the man smiled at her with honest intentions. Leila couldn’t help but chuckle, making Law raise his eyebrows and watch her carefully. Bepo sighed and continued drinking, not wanting to partake in these antics.

The man raised his eyebrows at her. “Well, do you?”

Leila thought for a moment before smiling to herself. Law’s gaze grew more serious – he expected her to brush off the man rudely but he was shocked to find her actually considering it.

 _‘Is she….actually thinking about it?’_ He thought to himself, astounded. ‘ _She obviously doesn’t have someone – or else why would she be here?’_

“Well…” She spoke slowly. “…Yes. I suppose I do”.

Law’s eyes widened to saucers and Leila smiled before realising what she admitted. Her cheeks erupted into blushes and she occupied herself by drinking the sweet alcohol in her glass. Law never took his eyes off her for a moment. Leila could feel his hot gaze on her and the tense aura radiating off of him, but she didn’t dare look at the risk of further blushing like a school girl.

The man sighed and smiled to himself. “Ah yes, that’s good to hear. When you’re young it’s to be expected”

Bepo also stared at her wide eyed, slightly surprised. He quickly shifted the conversation around, talking of trivial things and laughing happily to quickly move on from the awkward conversation. Law’s chest felt tight and his ears felt hot. He looked down at his glass, thinking it was due to the alcohol but his mind wouldn’t stop racing.

 _‘She has someone special…’_ He thought morosely. ‘ _I don’t have a clue who that would be. How irritating’_

Law felt especially tense throughout the rest of the night, his thoughts never resting. The thought of Leila being with someone irked him to no end, he despised the thought. She conversed with the rest of the crew happily for the remainder, seemingly forgetting the awkward confession. When it came to return to the ship, Law held back and walked behind his nakama. Leila observed him, looking back occasionally to check he was still there and well. He was making _her_ feel on edge – he clearly wasn’t himself.

Leila slowed her pace down until her pace became level with Laws. She looked up at him expectantly but he kept his eyes to the floor as they walked.

“Hey” She nudged into his shoulder playfully, trying to get him to flash his usual cocky smirk. The cold doctor ignored her and kept walking. Leila thought about what could get his attention. She waited behind him for a moment before attempting to steal his hat in a playful manner.

Law instantly caught her wrist in his firm grasp, making her quietly yelp. Law’s eyes widened as he realise he was violently holding her arm up and her eyes looked at him hurt. He released her almost instantly, not quite knowing what to say. They had stopped following the crew and stood alone in the town. Leila rubbed her wrist with her hand cautiously, realising her plan had ultimately backfired.

“Sorry, I was just trying to get you to smile” She confessed, feeling stupid now that she had tried it.

 _‘Of course his hat is important to him; it never leaves his side…’_ Leila thought to herself, sighing as she regretted her actions.

“…It was on instinct” Law explained, feeling troubled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you”

Leila looked up into his eyes that were now looking at her. His eyes were cold but held a glint of emotion – regret. Leila nodded, accepting his apology.

“What’s up with you tonight?” She asked him seriously, still holding her wrist close to her chest defensively.

Law let out an unsteady breath, his stance closed off and uncomfortable. Leila could tell he wasn’t himself – she had been around him every day for months for now. “Law…” She coerced him, her sweet voice calling out to him almost made him speak but he struggled to find the words. She took a tentative step towards him, her arms crossed across her chest. Law let himself look into her eyes, her golden pots of honey that he got lost in every so often.

“I didn’t…” He began to talk, his voice not the usual strong and calculated manner. He spoke from the heart. “I didn’t realise you had someone dear to you”

Leila’s eyes widened as she realised that was what he had been fixating on all night. _‘How am I meant to tell him that I was thinking of him when I said it?’_ She blushed.

“Well…I would be lying if I said I didn’t” She confessed to him. Law’s jaw clenched as she confirmed it once more and he turned to walk away from her, he didn’t want to dwell on such a frustrating topic.

“W-wait” She caught up to him. “Why has that put you in such a bad mood?”

 _‘Did he…realise I was talking about him?’_ She thought solemnly.

“How could that _not_ put me in a bad mood Leila-ya?” He growled at her, his temper rising. “I didn’t realise I was just a fill in for someone else”

Leila’s eyes widened in surprise but a small smirk fell on her lips and she walked by Law’s side happily. The fact he was showing evident jealousy made Leila’s heart flutter in happiness. Although he wasn’t aware of it, Law was frustrated at the thought of her being intimate with someone else. Being _important_ to someone else.

Law looked down at her absolutely appalled. “Why are you _smiling?”_ He asked her. “Is it _that_ hard not to think of them?”

Leila laughed to herself, further enjoying the extent of Law’s jealousy. She looked up at him knowingly and shook her head, thinking about how childish he was being.

‘ _He’s jealous. He is totally jealous.’_ She thought. ‘ _So he does have some sort of feelings for me…’_

Law’s irritation only grew and he huffed in displeasure. Leila linked her arm around Law’s casually, forming a natural physical connection between them.

“…Are you scared you’ll slip again?” He asked her, looking at her seriously to check on her wellbeing. He forgot about his annoyance momentarily to help steady her but she shook her head. She moved up to quickly place a chaste kiss on Law’s cheek. Such a simple gesture would normally make him scoff but his thoughts became muddled and his chest heaved at the simple act of affection. She smiled up at him cheekily, enjoying being the one teasing him for once.

“You are definitely not a fill in for someone else Law” She reassured him. Law didn’t know what to say, or what to think. His usual calm and calculating brain had seemed to have broken under the pressure. He just nodded curtly, accepting her words for now and leaving it at that.

Despite this, Law couldn’t shake the growing thought on his mind - it was spreading and consuming him like a virus. He could not stop thinking about the fact that she was not his and could be taken from him at any moment.


	34. Love

When Law and Leila returned to their shared bedroom the air was slightly tense. She had gotten changed rather quickly, feeling like she needed the rest that Law’s bed provided her with. As they sat in bed Law removed his hat as usual when he slept. He usually put it on the table beside him, always within reach and never out of sight. Tonight, he held it for a moment longer in his lap – twirling it in circular motions. Leila observed him quietly, still regretting her childish actions earlier. As she turned to her back to Law, beginning to lay down, she felt a light weight fall onto her head.

Her eyes widened as her hand shot up to feel the top of her head. Law’s hat lay rested upon it, her hair scruffy as he pushed it onto her head without much thought. She turned to look at him as if he was insane. Law sat, studying the way it framed her face and nodded approvingly.

“It suits you, just like I thought” He spoke matter of a factly. Leila blushed all the way to her ears that were luckily hidden by his soft hat. She carefully took it off her head and shoved it onto Law’s head instead.

“You i-idiot” She stammered, unsure of why he had done that. “It looks better on you than anyone else”

Law glared at her slightly as he removed the hat, pushing his hair back into place. Her golden eyes almost looked angry at him and he couldn’t help but smirk. He put his hat on his side table and raised an eyebrow at her.

“You tried to grab it so earnestly earlier, now you don’t want it?”

“It’s important to you, don’t be giving it to random people like that” She scolded him, turning onto her side away from him with a huff.

Law stayed silent for a moment before quietly murmuring, almost to himself “You aren’t a random person though…”

Leila felt herself freeze. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she shifted onto her back, curious what kind of expression Law was making. She turned and was stunned to see him fidgeting with his hands, his ears held a light blush to them that could be easily missed. His face seemed calm and collected but Leila could tell he was slightly on edge.

 _‘Is it…okay for me to be a bit hopeful?_ ’ She thought to herself. However, she recalled the many times Law had said their relationship was purely casual and felt her heart fall into her stomach. She let out a deep sigh, fed up of the avoidance.

“Law” She spoke to him firmly, making him glance at her warily and raise an eyebrow. “Do you still think of this as being a causal relationship?”

Leila spoke honestly, her courage somehow coming out of nowhere. She disliked avoiding issues and preferred communication above anything else. But it was easier said than done. If she suggested she wanted anything more from him than he could give her – she was afraid she would ruin everything they had built up.

Law wasn’t expecting her to ask him that at all. He assumed they would keep on doing their own thing until it…stopped one day. He felt a pang of annoyance. He didn’t _want_ it to stop one day. His gaze fell on her soft features. Right now…he did think of this as being a causal relationship. They hadn’t discussed anything more than that, she didn’t seem interested.

“I suppose so” He answered her with a sigh, thinking back to the argument him and Bepo had. “Why, are you sick of me now?” He tried to joke with her, but she clearly wasn’t in the mood.

“What makes you ask?” He questioned. Leila’s gaze fell to the blankets and she bit her lip in thought.

“At first, we agreed nothing complicated” She clarified aloud. “But now…I’m sleeping in your bed each night. I’m living on your ship. I _work_ on your ship. I’m close friends with your nakama _and_ we’re in a sexual relationship…that sounds kind of complicated to me”

Law was quiet for a moment. He couldn’t find himself disagreeing with her. Although Leila’s words were true she wasn’t mentioning her main concern. Her feelings for him.

“Well…are you unhappy?” Law asked.

Leila was slightly stunned at the question. She thought that as soon as she said the truth Law would pull away from her, realise how far he had gotten involved and ran. But he didn’t. He seemed calm.

“No, I’m not unhappy. If anything, I’m the happiest I’ve been in my whole life” She found herself smiling softly, her cherry lips pressed together in an attempt to hide it. Her love for him was undeniable; at this point she was just trying to hide it.

“Well then. I don’t see the issue” Law spoke assertively. Leila looked up at him with a curious expression.

“If we’re both happy with the way things are right now – then I don’t care if it’s causal or not.” Law continued. “We’re just doing our own thing”

Leila’s heart thumped in her chest. It wasn’t what she was expecting. She was pleasantly surprised that they had talked it out like actual adults. She could find herself being fine with that, for now.

“But…with Bepo-“

“Forget about my conversation with Bepo” Law told her seriously, his eyes honest and clear. “I was mainly just trying to get him off my back. They can think what they want about our relationship – it doesn’t bother me”

“Our…relationship…” Leila whispered to herself, smiling so hard that dimples appeared in her cheeks. Law observed her carefully, noticing new features that he hadn’t seen before. He rubbed his temples with his tattooed hand, feeling nothing like his past self.

 _‘What am I_ talking _about?’_ He thought.

* * *

It was late into the night and she ship was still. The occasional waves lapping against the sides made the submarine creak under the movement. Law couldn’t sleep. Leila lay beside him, her shoulders rising peacefully as she slept. Her long eyelashes were unmoving and her plump lips parted slightly as her warmth breath hit against Law’s arm.

His arms were crossed over his eyes as he lay and his head thumped painfully against his skull – sleep calling out to him but never wanting to take him fully. Law let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down at the young woman beside him. His fingers tucked her dark hair behind her ears and he lingered, touching her earlobe lightly. Leila shivered in her sleep, tickled by Law’s touch but she soon resumed her peaceful slumber. Law’s eyebrows were tensed unknowingly, his face etched into concern.

“I don’t know where my heads at” He spoke quietly, his voice echoing through his bedroom. Leila lay unmoving, cuddled up to Law’s shoulder. “It’s frustrating; I…I always know what to do. I always have a plan”

Law took a deep breath. “I couldn’t plan you.” His fingers ran down her arm until he reached her hand. He held it softly in his own and he scoffed. “How could anyone plan you?”

Law continued to think. He thought about when they first met; when he had found her beat up and half dead, when she first began to live on the ship and the everyday situations that followed. The times she would help his crew with menial tasks, when her playful laughter filled the ship, the times she would scold him like a child and the times when they came together at night – just them. Law rubbed his forehead. He had grown accustomed to her presence easily – it would be difficult to live without her.

 _‘What do I want out of this…’_ He thought. ‘ _She’s right; this isn’t casual in the slightest’._ His gaze fell back onto her sleeping face. 

“I don’t want to see you with anyone else” He admitted aloud, his heart speeding up in time with his thoughts. “The thought makes me go insane”

Law shifted away from her, sitting upright and his face falling into his hands. He knew love - the love he had for his family. Love for women? Sure, he guessed he had that as well – he liked their bodies. But Leila was different. She was so much more than anyone he had ever encountered. The whole reason he kept her so close to him was because he wanted to keep her safe, he wanted her to stay near him at all times. Law glanced down at her and his heart sped up as if it was a biological reaction. He held his hand out ready to summon his room. His thoughts raced to the extreme.

_‘Can I stop my own heart from reacting like this…? It’s like some kind of disorder’_

As if on cue, Leila shifted in her sleep – her arm wrapping around Law’s waist as she snuggled her head further into his body for warmth. Law’s breathing struggled for a moment and he let his arm fall back down to the blankets. He sighed an unsteady breath and lay back down, trying to calm himself somewhat. Leila lay on his chest, unaware of his turmoil and sleeping happily with no nightmares. Law’s fingers trailed through her hair, rubbing her forehead as if it alleviated his stress.

“I think I love you, you know…” He murmured into the darkness. He lay with his eyes wide open – there was no way he was going to sleep that night.


	35. Study

The next few days passed by in a blur. The heart pirate’s submarine set out for the sea, stocked with supplies of bountiful fruits and unique herbs. It felt somewhat unusual to not be on that hot and humid island but the lull of the sea rocking against the submarine soon reminded the crew that that was what it was like to feel at home. Life progressed as normal – nothing new or important came up in newspapers and Law seemed to act as normal also.

Leila stood in the study, flicking through various books to occupy herself with. She had felt especially bored that day, with not much to do or discuss. She sat down on the soft sofa that was pushed back against the window and read happily. After a while, the door to the study opened and Law entered with an abundance of books under his arm.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were here” He said, moving to stack the books back on the bookshelf. Leila nodded and turned her attention back to her book, reading absentmindedly.

“I like it here, it’s quiet”

“Don’t go stealing my hiding spot now” Law smirked, sitting down beside her. Leila looked up at him teasingly from behind her book but ignored him. Her feet were covered by warm socks and she had them up on the sofa, relaxed and comfortable amongst the old furniture. Law sat and watched her, his hands trailing up her bare leg. She twitched and looked around at him.

“Do you mind?” She smirked, lifting her book and shaking it at him with joking anger.

“No, not at all” He said seriously, his firm hands massaging her leg up to her knee. Leila let out a sigh, trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart at his simple touch. Law smiled at her confidently, his deep set eyes locking onto her soft features with a teasing glint. Leila stretched her legs outward and Law let them fall onto his lap. He ran his hands up her legs up to her thighs and Leila flinched, her cheeks burning up slightly. She was wearing denim shorts with a white buttoned blouse – Law couldn’t help but think she looked cuter than usual. Her hair was still damp from the shower and her skin was silky smooth against his palm.

She kept her attention on the book but Law let his hand travel up to her thighs gently, rubbing the inside of them to urge her to let go further. Leila didn’t say anything, her head still buried in her book, but she gently let her legs open slightly. Law smirked and licked his lips; despite her attempts to act natural he could see the tips of her ears turn ever so slightly pink. He let his meticulous fingers trail down up thigh and against the denim of her shorts. He stroked her through her denim slowly, carefully and never once took her eyes off her. Leila twitched under his touch and unconsciously shifted, giving him better access. She let out a shaky breath as his other hand held onto her leg. His thumb trailed over her core, although covered by the fabric he could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

“D-did you lock the door?” She murmured shakily, still refusing to let her book fall. Law bit his lip to stop himself from grinning and he kissed up her leg gently. She continued to twitched as he moved on top of her, his tongue glazing against her inner thigh. Leila was fighting back a moan and Law nipped gently at her skin, sucking gently. She felt her core throbbing at his touch – pulsating at the mere thought of what he could do to her.

“L-law” She moaned, her back sinking further into the sofa.

“Mmm?” He murmured into her skin, littering her thighs with kisses.

“Lock it” She commanded, her breathing becoming irregular.

“Already did” He chuckled, unbuttoning her shorts quickly. Leila’s eyes widened slightly as she realised he had somewhat intended them to do indecent things all along. He swiftly pulled her shorts off and continued his kissing around her thighs. He slid her underwear to one side and let his finger trail over her moist entrance, making her shudder in anticipation.

“You’re this wet for me already huh?” He let out a deep breath, entranced by the young woman underneath him. Leila buried her face in her book and Law grabbed it firmly, tossing it onto the nearby coffee table. Her face was light pink with blushes, her golden eyes wide and watchful. Law licked his lips, his eyes were staring down at her with an intimidating need. Leila's heart skipped a beat.

She snaked her arms around Law’s neck, pulling him down to kiss her. He groaned into her mouth, appreciating her sudden responsiveness. He gripped her chin tightly as he kissed her dominantily, exploring her as if she was an intricate puzzle. His remaining hand stroked at her entrance teasingly and he slowly pushed a finger into her moist core.

Leila bit down on Law’s lip as she pulled away from him, her lips throbbing. He smirked down at her, licking the spot she had bitten. From the way she was looking up at him, her eyes lustful and clouded, he couldn’t resist moving back to kiss her once more as his finger pumped from inside of her. They couldn't be seperated.

Their lips moved against each other with pressuring insistency, their tongues knowing exactly where they belonged. After a while, Law pulled himself back. His heart was increasing as he watched the dark haired woman absolutely flushed, her lips reddened and plump. Law let his thumb rub over her lips and she kissed it carefully, her tongue coming out to lap around his tattooed fingers and suck them seductively. 

In an instant she had pushed him down against the chair, moving her legs to capture his thighs from underneath her. His top had been unbuttoned throughout their make out session and Leila couldn’t help but let her long nails graze against his chiselled abs, feeling her wetness grow. 

Law smirked at her and ran his large hands down Leila’s torso, his thumbs tracing circles around her waist making her twitch due to the slight tickle.

“It would be nice if we could stay like this forever” Law murmured breathily, gripping her waist tightly as he sat up to press a chaste kiss against her lips. 

"I'm always here..." She whispered against his lips. She cupped Law’s face, rubbing her thumb along his cheek with obvious affection. All the times the two had held each other before couldn’t compare to the way they felt now. This wasn’t just sensual need – they both cared for each other deeply. Law smirked up at her with a knowing look and he began to kiss along her jawline, nipping occasionally at her milky skin to leave pink marks.

“I can't hold back anymore, sorry” Law murmured as he tore off Leila’s top, his eyes becoming entranced by her bare chest. Without hesitation he took one of her nipples into his mouth and caressed it slowly with his tongue, his other hand gripping her hip so that she couldn’t move. Law glared up at her as he rocked his crotch into her, making her eyes widen and gasp slightly. She wanted him so badly, needed him to be inside her.

“L-Law…” She moaned, kissing his moist fingers seductively. Law had to swallow as he felt his breath catch in his throat, his name being called out by her mellow voice sent goosebumps along his arms. He held onto her waist roughly to stop her from pushing herself down on him and he slowly teased her clit that was eager to be touched. As he circled his thumb against her throbbing sensitive spot, she rest her head against his shoulder, her knees buckling under the pleasure and sweet moans filling the room. He was relentless, taking his time and never giving her more than what he was willing to give.

“S-sorry…I don’t mean to be loud” She whispered next to his ear, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. He turned to look at her and enveloped her lips with his own, urgently deepening the kiss. Her moans became muffled by his mouth as he slipped two fingers inside her moist entrance, quickly pounding in and out of her as she was deliciously tight around him.

“Looks like all our training pulled off…you’re not radiating lust” Law noted breathily, slipping in another finger that made Leila flinch and moan loudly. When they first met she would have completely overtaken him with her devil fruit – but now, her primary emotion wasn’t overriding lust. It was love. As much as she tried to fight it, she knew it was true. That was the primary reason why her devil fruit abilities had stayed under wraps; she was consumed entirely by her love for him.

“Law, enough. I want you” She spoke readily, grasping at his bulge from underneath his pants. Law didn’t argue with that and he lifted her hips slightly to push down his pants, revealing his hardened length to bounce back against his stomach.

Leila rubbed against Law’s length with her wetness, making him grit his teeth to try and fight just pushing in straight away. He looked up at her through her strands of cascading dark hair and felt his heart skip a beat. Her golden eyes were weepy through pleasure and looked down at him with undeniable love. Law hoisted her ass up as he rubbed the head against her warmest spot and she found his mouth hungrily.

Law slowly guided her body down onto him and she let out a high-pitched moan next to his ear, making him lose his self-control all together. He gently kissed along her neck before grasping her ass tightly as he thrusted fully, filling her all the way to the hilt. Leila’s nails grazed along his back as her legs squirmed from the sudden pleasure that racked her body. No doubt, she would leave scratches on his back the next day.

Law took his length out almost fully, his tip teasing her entrance before he slammed back into her again. Leila bit her lip as she tried not to scream and Law began to pound into her at a steady pace, her insides feeling violated. He held her body tight against his as the two quickly grew hot and sweaty – their bodies creating an exciting friction. She was still on top of him, bouncing carefully but Law remained in control – his hands grasping at her body greedily.

She had never been this wet before – her core was sucking him in and was allowing him to hit her at her deepest point. The insane noises she was making next to his ear made him want to never stop – he wished he could listen to her moans forever. She began to tense up in his lap but he relentlessly thrusted into her, grabbing the back of her neck forcefully to kiss her.

Leila’s entire body quivered as she felt herself cum, coming completely undone. Law squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her clench around him and it took everything he had not to release inside of her right then and there. Leila gasped as she hovered above Law’s lips, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

“Oh my god” She breathily moaned, her legs still shaking. She felt such an immense build up of emotions that she swore she could burst into tears. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. Law smiled up at her and kissed her forehead, letting her rest for a moment. She looked down at Law with glazed eyes, not hiding her happiness at all.

“Ah…” She moaned, still coming down from her high. “I lov-…” She began to say before she grew rigid and stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. Law looked up at her wide eyed, clearly anticipating the words she had almost let slip from between her wet lips. He knew. They both did.

“I-I love the way you make me feel”. She recovered, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She thought Law could definitely feel her heart against his own chest and she grew anxious that he would push her away. She hadn’t said it. But she almost had. The three words that could disrupt everything they had built up. Law let out a sigh that he had been holding in and gently placed his hand against her cheek before moving up to kiss her once more. His eyes were unreadable, dark but still affectionate. He slowly slipped out of her, almost fully before thrusting in again fully.

“I’m glad, there’s a lot more to come” He smirked, repositioning them so that he was on top of her.


	36. The Ball Begins

**A couple of days later**

Leila stood in a dressing room with Eloise by her side. They had made it to the city of Vermillion – a large town with traditional houses and castles. The ball was to be held in the evening and there were an abundance of ships and royals loitering around the city. Leila had stayed somewhat covert, she didn’t go out much during the day and when she did she usually wore Law’s hoodie with his jolly roger on it – it was a good enough disguise for now.

She had thought about the dangers of attending this ball. There were sure to be people who would recognise her, however, Law persuaded her to stop worrying. It was a masquerade ball, thus, everyone would be wearing extravagant masks to cover up half of their face. With her hair up and her dress on, she would blend in like any other young woman.

She was currently in one of the castle’s many dressing rooms fit for the young women to attend. Eloise and her sisters had ushered her quickly from the ship in the morning. Leila couldn’t quite understand why they needed to get ready quite so early, but she didn’t complain. She liked having the female company, it was like having sisters.

Eloise’s hair was being curled by Abby, her older sister who was humming a delightful melody. Leila was busying herself with unpacking the dresses, her gaze falling on the deep blue one she had chosen a week before. She let out an unsteady sigh, suddenly feeling the nerves creep up on her.

“Are you excited?” Abby asked Leila, turning her attention briefly to her to make light conversation.

“Yeah…” Leila agreed nonchalantly, thinking back to her days were these would be a custom in her life. “I haven’t attended a ball in a long, _long_ while”

“When was the last time you attended?” Abby asked her curiously

“3 years ago, maybe four now”

“Ah I see” Abby nodded. “Did you used to come as a guest?”

Leila thought long and hard. She didn’t want to reveal that she had attended as a high up royal – she wouldn’t know how to explain that away. Balls often invited valued guests such as valued workers, marines and sometimes even pirates – given the circumstance. Leila’s old balls consisted of families mostly working in the underworld with significant standing, occasional pirates and the very rare marine (who was no doubt crooked in their morals).

“Uh…yeah I did. I had connections to a royal family at one point” She lied, quickly distracting herself with something else. Abby paused for a minute, observing Leila closely.

“Well, I’m glad we could take you along this time” She said softly. “Do you want me to do your hair after Eloise?”

Leila stared at Eloise, who was only quiet because her head was buried in a book, and her hair that had been daintily curled to frame her petite face.

“If you wouldn’t mind, that would be lovely” Leila smiled at Abby. Abby seemed to brighten up and grinned at her, happy to make a step towards being friends with the young woman.

* * *

Law sat around with a number of men, both young and old, who were sitting around the drawing room drinking rich tasting alcohol. It had been some time since Leila had been ushered away and Law couldn’t help himself but feel restless. It was rare that she was somewhere he could not see or get to. It was safe to say, he did not like the feeling. His crew were dispersed throughout the castle, Bepo had found the food along with Penguin whilst Shachi talked happily with Jean and other men.

He was dressed in a navy tuxedo – the material so smooth it almost felt like velvet. It had been a gift to him by King Silver, who stood not so far away conversing happily with some of the older men. Law tugged at his tie, loosening it as he slumped against the chair. He wasn’t here to look presentable or to appease anyone – he was here solely for Leila…and work, he supposed. His suit was a similar colour to her dress, an action that no doubt Eloise had pushed upon her father. Law looked outside the window that was to his right and observed the illuminating lights on the courtyard – a number of bountiful flowerbeds and groomed bushes lining the path up to the castle. A few young women were outside the gates, chatting happily with old friends and catching up. Some had their masks in their hands, their young and expectant faces innocently on show.

“Excuse me” A young man cleared his throat before Law, making him look up disgruntled. The man had chocolate brown hair with icy blue eyes with a golden whiskey glass in his hand. Law raised an eyebrow at him coldly – he didn’t want to make conversation just for the sake of it.

“They’re beauties, eh?” The man gestured towards the women outside before taking a large swig from his glass. Law let his eyes fall on the young women.

“Sure” He said nonchalantly, looking back to the young man.

“Tomas” The man extended a hand to Law. Law looked at it begrudgingly but he wasn’t one to be outright rude – he shook it firmly.

“Law”

“I am here on strict orders to find myself a befitting wife” The man joked, shaking his head in disbelief. “What about you? You here to find a bedazzling young lady?”

 _‘Already have…_ ’ Law thought to himself cockily.

“No, I’m actually a doctor – here on work duties”

“Whoa, what kind of work duties take you to this kind of a ball?” Tomas laughed aloud, seemingly amused. When Law didn’t respond he cleared his throat. “Anyway…isn’t it stupid that we have to make a decision for our life partner when we can’t even see half of their face?” He scoffed.

Law found himself smirking slightly at that but quickly disguised it. Suddenly, a clap from one of the men settled the room into silence.

“The grand hall is now open for your pleasure” The servant bowed before opening the drawing room doors.

“That’s their way of telling us to hurry up, isn’t it?” Tomas smirked, taking a small mask out of his pocket and putting it onto his face. “Makes us look like bandits, right?”

Law nodded and put his simplistic mask on also. At first, there were only men in the grand hall. It was indeed grand – it was purely golden with white marble along the floor and extravagant chandeliers lining the ceiling. At the end of the hall there were two golden flights of stairs, both leading up to an elevated floor with a throne – to which the king of Vermillion sat upon quietly. He was an old man, _very_ old. But he seemed happy and peaceful, nonetheless. Then, the women started to slowly trickle in from an opposite door. They would greet their respected partners or stick together in clumps of young women, giggling happily. The women’s dresses were vastly different – some were designs ball gowns whilst others wore more simplistic dresses that looked handmade. Law couldn’t help but appreciate the variety of classes that had attended the ball, he felt respect for the elderly king.

Tomas stayed relatively close to Law, boring him with menial conversation. Suddenly, his eyes got caught on the door.

“You know, I know I was being a bit of a jackass about finding a wife” He spoke, his eyes fixated. “But if it’s someone like her, I wouldn’t mind”

Law turned to look to the entrance. Eloise and her sisters entered the ball gracefully, with Leila linked in her arm. Law struggled to breath for a moment. Leila’s hair had been delicately styled into a bun on her head, with two wavy strands falling to the side of her face to frame it perfectly. Her dress hugged her voluptuous body to an illegal degree and her golden eyes stood out even behind her navy blue mask that was framed with jewels. She looked even better than the time he had first seen her in that dress and he had never felt prouder to have known her.

Her eyes were searching over the crowds and she seemingly mellowed when she saw Law. She smiled genuinely and gave him a tiny wave from across the hall. Law felt a lump form in his throat as he couldn’t help but stare at her – she was exceptional.

“I mean…she just stands out from everyone doesn’t she?” Tomas continued after he heard no response from Law. Law stiffened and turned to him, glaring subtly.

“I hope you’re not talking about the young woman in the blue dress” Law darkly spoke, his voice clear cut and threatening. Tomas grew rigid and had to swallow a lump in his throat as he looked at Law wide eyed.

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t realise she was your wife” He bowed his head gentlemanly, seemingly regaining his composure. Law let out a subtle sigh, he didn’t bother correcting him.

 _‘Let him think that, maybe then he’d keep his eyes to himself’._ He thought. Law’s eyes glanced over the room and noticed that it wasn’t just Tomas, _many_ men were observing Leila from afar. Her dark ebony hair contrasted with her golden eyes would catch anyone’s attention – it shouldn’t have surprised Law but still, he found himself gripping his glass a bit too tightly.

Soon, Bepo and Shachi were beside Law, chatting happily and joking about like clowns.

“This is great, why don’t we come to these more often?” Bepo asked, biting into a pastry he had found. Law scoffed.

“Because not all of them are like this – it’s highly unusual for things to be this relaxed” A feminine voice replied, making all of them turn to look. Leila stood with Eloise on her arm, smiling happily. Bepo hummed in appreciation of her appearance.

“Wow, you look great!” He assured her.

“Yeah, is that really you?” Shachi teased. “Who knew there was a _woman_ underneath that bad personality?”

Leila hit his arm lightly, a mischievous look on her face. “Oh please, says the one insulting a lady”. Eloise giggled at their antics and said her hello’s to the crew she was so familiar with.

“Law, what do you think?” Eloise twirled happily in front of him, causing Leila to smile at her. She really did act like a child sometimes.

“Very pretty Eloise” He humoured her, smirking to himself. Once she was done twirling her pearlescent dress, Leila linked her arm through hers once again. Law raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want her to fall; I said I would be here to support her all night” Leila smiled, somewhat guilty for not considering being with Law much during the ball.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Eloise exclaimed, causing an older couple to raise their eyebrows disapprovingly. Eloise didn’t notice though. “I’m fine, I won’t fall, I won’t trip, I promise to be careful so let me actually have fun!”

“But-“ Leila began to speak but Eloise shushed her and removed her arm. Leila looked at her worriedly, not wanting her condition to worsen but Eloise rubbed her arm in appreciation.

“You two should go have fun also!” She interlaced Leila’s arm with Law’s and hummed in approval. With both of them in matching colours they looked absolutely charming. Tomas was still on the side, watching Leila with an enamoured gaze and a slight blush on his cheeks. Law glared at him seriously this time, wrapping his arm securely around Leila’s waist and holding her close into his body.

Eloise noticed the young man off to the side and smiled at him. “Would you care to dance?” She forwardly asked him, making his eyes widen in surprise. He nodded slowly and offered her his arm, to which Eloise took graciously. They soon left to the middle of the hall, leaving Law and Leila by themselves.

Bepo and Shachi shifted uncomfortably, feeling out of place suddenly.

“W-would you care to dance?” Bepo blushed and asked Shachi, averting his gaze. Shachi blushed as well.

“Oh my god, why are you _acting_ like that?!” Shachi complained, pushing Bepo away. “You’re embarrassing – don’t ask that like I’m a woman”.

Leila laughed happily as the music began to start.


	37. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ~  
> Here's a double update for you on the weekend :)  
> Thanks so much for all the comments, I've been really enjoying them!
> 
> Also tonight I've actually finished writing the story...I need to go over it and edit but still! I've come to a conclusion, so I hope you enjoy reading their joruney as much as I enjoyed writing it <3

Law continued to hold her body close against his territorially, making subtle glances at the men’s eyes that had found their way to his woman’s body.

“L-law” Leila stammered her hand on his torso to push him back subtly. “You’re holding me a bit too tight”

“Oh” Law noticed, releasing his grip on her slightly. “Sorry”

“You’re so tense, are you okay?” She asked him, concern evident in her golden eyes.

“I would be once you stop looking so goddamn good” He said darkly, making her eyes widen before she smirked. He let his eyes hungrily take in her body. He preferred it more when she was pressed up against him, but alas, they were at a formal ball.

“It’s funny to see you dressed up” Leila laughed, letting her fingers graze against his mask. “I like seeing your face too, so the mask is kind of irritating”

Law caught her fingers in his hand, kissing them lightly. “I can take it off if you want”

“N-no, you’re not meant to” She blushed, looking away from him. The music in the background had begun a classical tune and varying couples had started to dance. Leila looked on in awe, her eyes dazzling and looking like a young child.

“Do you want to dance that much?” Law raised an eyebrow at her. She looked up at him, her eyes still wide and earnest. Law tried to fight back a laugh; she really did look like a kid with that expression. Leila swallowed a lump in her throat but nodded. Law sighed and let his hand rub over his forehead.

“I don’t know how to dance though” He confessed, not wanting to dance at all. But with such an earnest and beautiful young woman attached to his arm, he would find himself doing anything for her.

“You don’t have to Law, I don’t need to dance” She smiled at him, trying to hide her obvious disappointment. Law’s hand grazed her cheek, rubbing her with care.

“You forget – you can’t lie very well”

“Ah…” She thought, turning her gaze away from his watchful gaze. “I can teach you?” She offered hopefully.

Law pressed his lips together. He wanted so badly to kiss her – he felt it burn in him like a need. Her lips were a pink-ish nude, her lipstick an attempt to be plain as every other feature she had stood out so vibrantly. Despite this, Law couldn’t tear his eyes away from her lips. 

“Law?” She looked up at him, slightly on edge. He snapped out of his trance and met her golden eyes that shimmered. “Do you want me to teach you…?”

“Yeah, teach me” He concluded, nodding slowly. Leila fought back a grin and bit down on her lip, grabbing a hold of his hand and pulled him to the middle of the hall. The classical music travelled through the hall, a gentle yet upbeat melody perfect for dancing at a quick pace but close to your loved ones. Law stood stiff on the floor, with Leila’s hands gripping his.

“Stand like this” She repositioned his stance so that they were close, her hand in his. She put his other hand on the small of her waist and he rubbed her hip with his thumb, pressing into her slightly harder than he should have as he travelled downwards. Leila gave him a disapproving yet jokey look and moved his hand back up to her waist.

“You’ve got to keep your hand here!” She told him off quietly. Law smirked and let her guide him, her arm pulling the majority of their movements as they danced across the dance floor. Law quickly caught on, twirling her around the room in swift movements. Leila couldn’t help but laugh, her smile spreading across her face almost immediately. Law’s heart clenched at the sight, her smile made everything better. She brightened up the whole room.

“You liar!” She laughed at him, her mouth agape. “You _can_ dance!”

“It’s because you’re such a good teacher” He whispered into her ear, his smirk painted across his face almost permanently. He lingered there a moment longer as the song came to a stop and planted a soft kiss onto her neck. Leila let out an unsteady breath, her heart racing as she took in the handsome man before her. He pulled back up, gripping onto her waist and holding her close.

Leila’s eyes were wide and in a daze. Law stood tall, his dark hair on full view as he did not wear his hat. His usual tufts of hair were smoothed down, slightly less unruly, and his dark navy suit hugged his muscles appropriately. Leila could swear that she was salivating at the sight of him, he was a tall man – but Leila was tall for a woman herself, standing at 5’7. To onlookers, they were an incredibly attractive young couple.

Eloise stood to the side with her newly captured companion and grinned whilst looking at the pair.

“They’re so in love it’s unreal” She grinned to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. Tomas, who stood beside her, nodded

“I feel like he would kill for her” He swallowed, tugging at his tie slightly as it felt choking. Eloise looked up at him and laughed aloud, thinking he was joking. The next song began to start, this time a more upbeat song for the younger children and lively audience. It almost resembled an old folk song, it was unfitting for the luxurious ball but people didn’t seem to mind. Leila’s face visibly brightened at the sound of it.

“This reminds me of my father” She laughed happily, with no negative thoughts or concerns. She was purely happy. Law looked down at her with a soft look on his face. “He used to sing these kinds of songs all the time…”

Law twirled her around, making her squeal slightly in surprise. “Well then, let’s honour your father and dance to it”

Leila’s heart warmed as she looked up at Law. ‘ _I love him so much…_ ’ She thought, feeling slightly emotional and giddy from her bliss. Two young children ran past them happily, causing Leila’s dress to sway. Soon, the hall had various couples dancing in a quick and slightly intimidating pace. Law caught her hand in his and began moving her in time with the music. It wasn’t professional or formal by any means, if anything they must have looked like idiots. Law twirled her and they span to the quick pace to the violins and Leila couldn’t help herself but laugh like a child. Law let himself go also, feeling like they were anywhere else but in a castle. He was actually having fun.

After a couple more dances Law sighed. “Okay, I’m tired now” he confessed.

“Already?!” Leila chuckled, resting her arm on him.

“I’m so sorry that I’m not as experienced as you” He said sarcastically as they moved to the edge of the room. Law leant against the wall, sipping on a drink that they had been passed to by a butler. Leila leant next to him, watching him with a small smile on her face.

“Your hair is coming undone” Law noticed, her bun had turned into a slightly messy one, with strands falling down her neck.

“It’s because you spun me around so much” She retorted, not seeming bothered. Law handed her his drink to hold which she did and took a grateful sip, the whiskey travelling down her throat with a pleasant burn. Law moved towards her, moving in front and taking a clip out of her hair. She stood still as he put it between his lips to hold it, concentrating fully on collecting the strands of hair that had fallen. He gathered them and secured them with the clip, taking back his drink.

“You’re surprisingly good at those things you know” Leila said.

“Of course, I’m good with my hands” He smirked, letting his hand rest on the small of her back as he pulled her closer towards him.

“I’m going to find a bathroom – I’ll be back in a few minutes” She dismissed him with a playful smile.

“Take Eloise with you” He told her commandingly. Leila’s gaze fell on Eloise who was happily still dancing.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll only be quick” She assured him, patting him on the shoulder. Law looked at her warily.

“If you don’t come back in ten minutes I’m coming to find you”

“Please do…” She smirked, kissing his cheek gently. As she left Law let out an unsteady sigh and looked at the large golden clock on the wall, taking note of the time.

* * *

**10 minutes later. Exactly.**

Law made his way through the castle’s corridors, looking up and down each hallway as he went. The place was like a maze, with small passageways and an abundance of doors.

“This is going to be impossible to find her” He sighed in annoyance, his heart racing. He didn’t want to think of the worst, but he couldn’t help his thoughts end up there.

 _‘What if she had been recognised? What if…what if Xander was here?’_ He thought, his face growing hot from the anger. ‘ _I swear to god, I will burn this place to the ground if I have to’_

As he raced through the halls he heard a feminine voice distantly. He made his way towards it, practically running before he saw Leila at the end of the hall being pressed against the wall by a random man.

“I’ve _told_ you. Back. Up.” She growled at him, her eyes growing dark. The man scoffed, he looked drunk, with his face flushed. He had his arm pressured up against the wall. Law was making his way over there quickly, his fist clenched to punch him senseless but Leila made a move before he could even get there.

She quickly twisted his arm, having it locked behind his back and forcing him to fall against the floor in seconds.

“I _told_ you that you should have just walked away” She sighed, irritated. “Honestly…”

Law made his way over to her quickly, gripping her arm and pulling her back towards him. She looked at him wide eyed.

“Oh, you did come…”

“Of course, idiot” He growled, eyeing up the pathetic man on the floor. “What’s going on?”

“He was getting pervy” She rubbed her arm where Law had grabbed her and Law felt himself seethe.

The man on the floor coughed and quickly got up, brushing himself off. “Y-yeah right!” He shouted. “You were practically throwing yourself at m-“ He continued before a fist came into contact with his nose. Law stood wide eyed as Leila retracted her fist, shaking it out painfully. He was about to do the same thing but she somehow always got there before him.

The man groaned and fell to his floor, his nose now bleeding profusely.

“H-hey” Law called out to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Her eyes were frustrated, annoyed and tired. The man got up and quickly scuttled away, not wanting anyone to see him like that. Leila sighed, her fingers massaging her temples. Law rubbed her shoulders to calm her.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Of course” She scoffed. “It’s just annoying isn’t it, there’s always something”

“It’s cus you’re too pretty. They can’t take their hands off you…or eyes for that matter” Law kissed against her neck. Normally he would still be fuming, and he was angry, but he was more relieved that nothing bad had happened to her. He had thought the worst, and clearly, she coped fine even without him there.

She brushed Law off, feeling irritated. “That shouldn’t be an acceptable reason”

“I’m not saying it is” Law defended. “It is completely on them”

They stood alone in the hallway for a while, listening to the distant music. Eventually Leila let out a low sigh, she seemed to have calmed.

“Thanks for coming to get me” She said softly, a smile returning back to her face. Law glanced at her and nodded, satisfied that she had overcome her anger.

“You know I would” He replied. “Always”

Leila smiled and nodded in agreement – she did know. She let her hands run down her dress, the silky fabric soothing to her fingertips. Law glanced down at her, her ravenous body capturing his attention.

“You know every man in that room couldn’t take his eyes off you?” He told her, mild irritation evident in his voice.

“I don’t know about that…” 

“It’s true. It’s incredibly annoying”

Leila scoffed and couldn’t help but laugh. Law raised an eyebrow; he wasn’t trying to be funny. She looked up at him with a disbelieving face. “And why is that annoying, Doctor Trafalgar?”

Law stiffened. She hadn’t called him that in a long time – he felt himself twitch down below just at the sound. “Don’t do that, you’ll make me do things to you that you’ll regret”

“Do what Sir?” She teased, moving closer to him ever so slightly.

Law didn’t respond verbally, he crashed his lips against hers without warning. She moaned in surprise, her lips becoming entangled with his almost immediately.

“L-Law wa-“ She began to protest but he bit down on her lower lip, making her flinch. He continued to kiss her once she had silenced and his hand came to grip the back of her neck dominatingly. When he pulled away he didn’t have the pleasure of seeing her blushed face as it was hidden away by her mask. Tentatively he let his fingers grasp the edge of it and she started to back away.

“Wait…” She said. He didn’t listen. He continued to kiss down her jaw and down her neck, biting her subtly. Leila groaned and he swiftly removed her mask, cupping her cheek with his rough palm. Her face was bare to him, her flushed cheeks now apparent and her wide eyes looking up at him expectantly. She felt somewhat worried with her mask not on, but it was just Law and her. Nobody was around in the small corridors of the castle. He gently kissed her forehead and down to her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips.

Leila removed his mask also, revealing his handsome face to her once more. She let out a small swoon. “You’re way too good looking” She murmured, not thinking much about her words but simply telling the truth. He was bad for her heart. Law groaned and pushed her into a nearby room, kissing her deeply.


	38. Dominating

Law couldn’t help his hands travel down Leila’s curves greedily, grasping at her ass before they could even get through the door.

“Law, ah-“ She moaned in surprise as his lips found her neck. His hands travelled up to her breasts to which he massaged them teasingly through her dress.

“Who do you belong to?” He asked her darkly, nipping at her neck harder than usual. Leila winced but didn’t complain about the stinging – if anything she liked it. His possessiveness was surprising, but she couldn’t help but feel warmed that he was so jealous.

“Don’t say things like that…” She spoke through short breaths, being pushed up against the wall almost immediately. He had never spoken like this before. Their whole deal was that they were free, uncompromising and not owned by anyone.

Law, unsatisfied with her answer rocked his hardened length against her which was barely constrained against his trousers. He moved his leg in between her thighs, pressing his knee up to her moistened core. Leila shook at his dominant demeanour and looked back at him with her eyes glistening and expecting. Her dark dress pooled against his leg. She looked absolutely elegant – making Law want to dishevel her even more.

“Who.” Law continued, undoing the back of her dress slowly. “Do you belong to?” His hands quickly found their way into her dress and to her perked nipples, teasing them slightly more urgently than usual.

Leila moaned as his rough fingers teased her, twitching helplessly from underneath him. Her mind was clouded – she was immensely turned on. The urgency of their kisses and the situation of sneaking away from a ball reminded her of the past but in a pleasant way. She was glad that Law was overwriting her memories – despite him not intending to do so. His tattooed hands worked quickly down her body, grasping at his favourite spots and lingering.

Law gritted his teeth as she refused to respond to him and he was growing increasingly impatient. “Leila-ya…” He growled into her ear, his hot breath tickling her. She moaned as he nibbled at her earlobe, sucking down to her neck and leaving multiple love bites as he went. His lips sucked furiously against her skin, as if marking her as his own. Law didn’t want anyone to look at her. If they did, then they would instantly know she was unavailable due to the littered marks on her silky skin. It made him shudder with pleasure just thinking about her being unattainable to others.

Leila felt helplessly controlled by Law’s greed. She let him do what he wanted with her body as he teased and licked at her skin. She turned to look at his dark and chiselled features and the pair found each other’s lips hungrily, their tongues dancing to fight for dominance. Law removed her dress as quickly as he could. Leila swore she heard some fabric ripping under his urgent actions but she couldn’t care less. She enveloped her arms around his neck as they continued to move against each other, hidden away from the busy halls filled with important royals and politicians. Leila shivered at the thought of getting caught, becoming more excited the more their surroundings it set in.

“You couldn’t have waited until we got home?” She breathed heavily as Law was kissing down her scar on her chest, making his way down to her full breasts. Law felt his heart clench at her calling the ship, ‘home’. He stopped his urgent kisses and looked up into her face, her beautiful flushed face. Leila continued to breath heavily, her dark hair had become even messier - wavy strands escaping the bun and forming around her cheeks.

Leila smiled softly at Law, her hands coming up to play with his hair as he watched her. Both of their hearts felt full – but Law couldn’t forget the way that men watched her, both young and old.

 _‘Is there a way I can make her solely mine…’_ Law thought to himself, capturing her lips with his softly. Law’s mind flittered to the methods he could use, but forcing her against her will only made him irritated. His thoughts flocked to marriage, and he felt just as unnerved. He never thought about such things, and he didn’t think it would suit him at all. _‘Would she even accept me in that way?’_

The more Law thought, the more he grew irritated. ‘ _Why can’t she just be mine? Without any of the extra bullshit…’_

Leila eagerly undid Law’s belt and palmed at his hardness. Law audibly groaned against her ear as she massaged him up and down, his firmness throbbing. Law sucked around Leila’s nipples, nipping at the soft skin, marking it with pink bites. He grasped her free hand tightly, holding her against the wall. He moved her hand up to his lips and continued to mark her fingers, her hand and continued up to her arm – making Leila shiver at the sight.

“Law, you’re doing too much” She told him, observing as her skin was transforming into subtle bruises. Law’s eyes were dark, needy and unstable. Leila felt unnerved but she couldn’t push him away. He gripped her thigh as he quickly discarded her underwear, holding her leg close against his waist. His dick was perfectly aligned with her moist entrance, her leg wrapped around his waist as he held her against the wall.

“Leila-ya…” He spoke to her darkly, his breathing haggard. Leila’s eyes were slightly wide – her heart hammering in her chest at the sight of him. He resembled the Law from when they first met. Dominant and controlling qualities were always prevalent when they came together. However, when they first met he had taken her as if it was something he had been waiting for his whole life, as if it was the most natural thing to happen. He controlled her body with ease and showed her immense pleasure that she didn’t know her body could even feel. Leila felt a shiver run down her spine, eager to feel the same sensations that his animalistic intentions can provide her.

Leila moaned as he rubbed himself against her, her eyes looking sleepy form the lust. Law felt a lump form in his throat as he pinned her against the wall. His mind was clouded with his desire for her but he still wished to come to some conclusion to his growing frustration.

He hadn’t used any fingers to prepare her but she was immensely wet. She felt that her body was urging for Law’s – even without the preparation that he was usually so meticulous to provide. She just wanted him. Her fingernails grasped at his arm as he held her.

“Leila-ya, be mine” He murmured into her skin as he thrust into her deeply. Leila couldn’t help but moan as he took her simultaneously. His words, combined with his incredible body made her stomach tense and her legs shake. She struggled to hold herself up as he gripped onto her thigh roughly. Law didn’t move once he was inside, taking in the feeling of her tight insides gripping him as she adjusted. She couldn’t form any sensible thoughts, it felt incredible – every time he twitched from inside her she felt her insides clench in response. Her feet flexed and she tried to regain her normal breathing, coming down from the high. She realized she had just came from him solely putting it inside her.

Law stared down at her shaking body, holding her up so that she would not fall but still letting himself hit her at her core. He smiled triumphantly and was immensely happy that he could provide her with such pleasure just from putting it in.

“Leila-ya, Leila-ya…” He growled into her ear. Leila had completely lost sense of reason, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as her eyes remained unfocused. At that point, she couldn’t deny it - she was completely Law’s. He was having his way with her, doing what he wanted with no regard to anyone who may hear them. The only important thing to him was her.

Law increased his pace, pounding into her relentlessly as a sweet spill of moans escaped her mouth – almost like screams. Law’s teeth remained clenched as he took her in that small, hidden room.

“Mine…” He growled into her neck, his hands gripping her waist so tightly that she was sure he would leave bruises. Leila shuddered at his claim on her and her eyes watered as he refused to let up – continuously pounding into her with immense stamina.

“Y-yes…” She moaned, tears escaping her eyes from the pleasure. “I’m yours, I’m yours…” She confessed, her mind not realizing what she was even saying. Law stiffened as he listened to her through her sweet moans and he had to slow down to not cum right then and there. She quivered underneath him and Law stopped for a moment to kiss her deeply.

“Do you love me?” He asked her breathily, making her eyes widen at the question. He continued thrusting into her, his forehead resting against the wall as he pounded into her body. She bit down on her lip, unsure of what to say. But under his relentless thrusts, she couldn’t think of anything.

“Leila-ya, do you love me?” He asked once more, this time whispering in her ear as he felt himself come close.

“Y-yes…” She moaned, burying her face into his neck. “I love you…”

Law couldn’t hold himself back anymore and released everything inside her with a shudder. Sweat trickled down Law’s forehead as he continued to hold her up and he refused to move or pull out. Leila twitched from underneath him, her legs shaking as he felt his thick liquid fill her up – it was incredibly satisfying.

Her mind was solely focused on sex and she was completely fatigued. She kissed along his collarbone, licking up to his neck and biting down on his olive skin. Law flinched and looked down at her, she had marked his skin like he had done so to her earlier.

“If I am yours…” She murmured softly. “Then you are mine as well”

Leila’s eyes were clouded as she continued to kiss at his skin. Law couldn’t quite believe it. She had said that she loved him. He’s heard women say that they love him before, especially in the heat of the moment, but it never meant a single thing to him. He never expected that those three words would bring him such sheer bliss and relief. Immense relief.

He felt his dick spring to life from inside of her once more. Leila’s eyes widened as she felt him twitch to life and she looked up at him, slight worry in her eyes. Law’s own eyes were clouded with animalistic hunger - he had no intention of stopping. Leila felt like she was about to be eaten alive.

 _‘Is it going to be like this every time from now on?’_ She thought nervously, her heart fluttering. _‘…I think I’ll die’_

Law slowly thrusted out of her, causing their warm juices leak out and run down her thighs. Leila moaned, her body shaking.

Leila’s ears suddenly cleared when she heard two men outside of the room. Their voices were far away but they were coming closer – walking down the long hallway. She lifted her head and watched the door carefully, afraid they may come in.

Law, however, didn’t concern himself with such matters. He heard the men, but the only actions he took was thrusting himself back into Leila’s moist core – his dick still hard and roaring to go. Leila quickly covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide in surprise as Law continued to thrust. He slowly pulled out, her insides clenching down on him as if to suck him back in. He then forcefully pushed himself back into her, making her entire body squirm from pleasure. Every one of her nerve endings felt like it could explode.

Law smirked down at her attempt to hide her voice and he relentlessly continued to pound into her, the men’s voices now right outside the door. Leila’s eyes were teary and her muffled moans made Law chuckle. He leant his head down to her ear once more.

“Do you want me to stop?” He growled into her ear, thrusting to the hilt. Leila bit down onto her hand to stop her screams and ignored Law entirely – knowing he had no intention of stopping. “…Maybe I’ll think about it if you persuade me”

“P-persuade you of wha-“ Leila asked, feeling lightheaded. She couldn’t even finish her sentence as he thrusted into her once more. She tried to remain attentive to their surroundings - the men’s voices had seemingly passed their room but were still close. They could easily turn back if they heard something out of the ordinary.

Law met her eyes with his own intimidating, controlled gaze. “Persuade me that you are mine. And mine alone”

Leila felt her heart hammering in her chest. By the response from down below, it seemed he had been persuaded well enough. But her mind was confused. She wasn’t sure what his intentions were anymore, what their boundaries were. Their original promise of ‘nothing complicated’ had flown out the window along with their reason. Leila struggled to find her breath, she wanted nothing more than to be only his – but when that new promise was put in place…what then? Law continued to look down at her dominantly, his tongue sweeping across his lips as he looked at her like a meal. He moved slowly from inside her, the slickness of their juices making an ecstatic form of lubricant.

Leila moaned and gave in, nodding into his neck and refusing to look at his eyes. “I’m yours. You should already know that…idiot”

Law bit his lip as he felt incredibly happy at the sound of those simple words. He didn’t bother trying to decipher his feelings anymore; he was acting the way he wanted. He didn’t care anymore. He gripped her chin firmly and kissed her passionately. He continued to thrust into her and she interlaced her arms around his neck, the pair moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Take me Law…” She moaned onto his lips, biting his bottom lip teasingly. He gripped the back of her head and swallowed her lips with his once more, groaning as their climaxes threaten to overspill once more. Their minds were clouded by the tension, the sexual pleasure and the incredible build up of emotions that they had pushed down and refused to acknowledge. But their words rang true.

They couldn’t turn back from this point anymore.


	39. Confirmation

Leila stumbled through the heart pirate’s steps with Law in tow. She was utterly exhausted, her legs aching and her back sore from being pressed against the wall. Law was holding the back of her dress up near her neckline as she walked and she trudged over the deck – her feet barely lifting.

“Are you sure you wanted to leave early?” Law asked her, slightly concerned. Leila quickly turned around, staring Law in the face and lifting her arms to him. Her arms, neck and body were littered in love bites.

“Are you kidding me?” She said to him deadpan. She had let her hair down, dark waves cascading over her small shoulders. She moved her hair to the side and showed her back to Law as well, pointing exaggeratedly at the ripped fabric on her back. “You think I can walk around like this?”

Law felt himself begin to chuckle but he pressed his lips together tights and hid his mouth with his hand to disguise it. Leila raised an eyebrow at him. Her tone was frustrated.

“I think you look good…” He admitted, biting his lip as he observed his work of art.

“You’re ridiculous” She scoffed, moving past him and walking to their bedroom. Law followed her closely, his hands in his pockets of his suit. She made stripped off her dress, her various bruises and bites upon her skin now more apparent than ever. Law felt a bit guilty now that he had seen what he had done to her, but he couldn’t help but feel proud he had marked his woman so well. She saw him smiling to himself and she chucked a slipper at him, making him blink in surprise.

“Hey!” He scolded her, beginning to unbutton his suit.

“You’re annoying” She said stroppy, making Law smirk. She had been acting off ever since they had left the castle and Law was beginning to catch onto the reason.

“You love me though” He grinned triumphantly. Leila blushed furiously as she tugged a top over her head and she turned her back from Law. She refused to even look at him. Law stood slowly and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her against his firm torso. He kissed the back of her neck and nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder. She let out a slight sigh, her nerves calming slightly.

 _‘She’s embarrassed…’_ Law thought to himself happily. He knew he was acting like a child and not at all himself, but she had that effect on him. He felt like he could act like a child around her, if anyone.

“Doesn’t matter…” She murmured grumpily, turning her face away from his expectant gaze.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked her

“It won’t change anything”

Law stayed silent for a moment, trying to understand her expression. She wasn’t just embarrassed, there was more to this. “…is that a bad thing?”

Leila felt increasingly agitated and she removed Law’s arms from her waist. She went to his draws and pulled out a pair of his pajama bottoms. She pulled them on and bent over to roll them up to her ankles.

“…Do you not want your own pajamas?” he asked her curiously.

“No. No I do not” She replied curtly. “Is that a problem, Law?”

Law held his hands up in surrender, shaking his head no. Leila huffed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He hesitantly knelt before her, trying to capture her golden eyes with his own. She didn’t look at him but she seemed less hostile than before.

“What’s wrong – was I too rough with you?” Law grasped one of her hands in his own, squeezing it tightly.

“No, it’s not that” She replied quietly.

 _‘So there is something wrong…’_ Law thought to himself, troubled. He bit his lip as he thought of what to do.

“I-…I don’t want things to stay the same” She told him honestly, feeling especially vulnerable. “Well, actually I don’t know. I like how we are - I enjoy what we have and I don’t want that to change.”

“…Right” Law said, utterly confused. Leila sighed and buried her head in her hands. Law rubbed her leg soothingly. “You can tell me anything, you know that right?”

Leila met his gaze finally but her eyes looked hurt. Law felt a pang of regret in his heart as he wondered how he could have upset her so much.

“You didn’t say it back”

“…huh?”

“You didn’t tell me that you loved me” She said, her eyes beginning to grow moist. She wasn’t upset because he didn’t say it – she just felt humiliated. Law opened his mouth to speak but Leila continued. “You forced me to say it, you _forced_ it out of me and yet you don’t feel the same?”

“No! I do-“

“If you don’t feel the same way _that’s fine_ but then stop pla-“

Law cut her off by kissing her. She wasn’t listening to him at all, just speaking her mind. He usually didn’t mind, but this time, she needed to listen. She had been quietened successfully and Law cupped her cheek with his palm.

“I love you” He told her, his heart hammering in his chest. “I don’t know _how_ it happened. But I do, I love you”

“I feel like you’re just saying it out of pity now…” She mumbled, trying to quieten her beating pulse.

“Leila-ya!” He exclaimed, his eyes irritated. “You’re being ridiculous-“

“What?!” She almost shouted. “ _I’m_ being ridiculous?! You never showed any sign that you loved me!”

Law almost laughed at her words, feeling utterly perplexed. “Everything I did was because I loved you! You think I would let anyone sleep in my bed each night, lock themselves in with me when I’m working?”

Leila remained quiet, her cheeks hot and her breathing intense. She didn’t want herself to get her hopes up.

“I feel like you’ve been ignoring everything I’ve said” Law kissed her fingers gently. “I love you. I need you. I want you to solely stay by my side”

Leila bit her lip as she tried to stop herself from grinning. “Watch yourself now - that almost sounded like a proposal”

“Well...something like that” Law sighed. Leila moved forward, kissing Law gently and tangling her arms around his neck. She smiled against his lips and when they broke away he looked at her teasingly.

“How are you still so difficult even when I’m trying to say I love you” He chuckled.

“It’s just hard to believe that I somehow melted this doctor’s stone cold heart” She joked, pressing her hand against Law’s chest.

“Hah…so funny” He sarcastically said. “I feel like you’re making _me_ out to be the non-committal one. You’re the first one who made the agreement to not have anything complicated”

“Yeah well…” Leila thought of an excuse but struggled when she realized he was right. She had been just as difficult as him.

“So, what is it that you want to do now?” Law kissed along her jaw.

“I don’t want a big change…” She thought aloud. “But it would be nice to officially own you”

Law looked up at her with furrowed brows and she laughed. “Just kidding”

“I’m not against that you know” He said and shifted so that they were both lying on the bed. Leila lay on top of him, staring down at the handsome doctor that she couldn’t quite believe shared the same feelings as her. He interlaced his fingers around her waist, resting comfortably.

“So we’re on the same page?” Leila asked him warily, unsure if he would agree to be in a committed relationship. He smirked up at her and nodded.

“You are mine, and I am yours. Correct?” Law clarified. Leila nodded and kissed his nose affectionately.

* * *

Life had moved on pretty much as normal. Eloise’s health was starting to deteriorate once more but it was to be expected as she did not have Law’s daily care. She was not in bad shape, just back to her usual health. The Heart Pirates were back on the sea, at last. The crew had been on the sea for about two weeks before Law decided to talk with the crew about the newly formed relationship. The crew were huddled in the kitchen, most eating lunch and joking around.

Law stood in front of everybody, with Leila a bit behind him leaning against the counter. She didn’t want to have to explain it – she was sure they knew anyway. Why not just let them realise they weren’t trying to hide anymore? Law however, wanted everyone to have clarity – being the methodical guy that he was.

“So guys” he started, his deep set eyes serious and clear. The crew quietened and observed their captain, somewhat curious as to what he could have to announce. “I’m letting everyone know that Leila’s going to stay”

“…Yeah captain, we know” Shachi said, slightly confused. Bepo and Penguin also looked at Law slightly confused, as they had already had this conversation. Leila sighed, nudging Law.

“That’s not exactly clear, is it?” She whispered behind him. Law felt somewhat nervous. He had never had to explain his relationships before. Although he felt it was necessary this time, he wasn’t sure what to say. Dating felt too light for what they were, but what actually were they?

“We’re together!” Law exclaimed, pulling Leila towards him by her shoulders. She blushed furiously at his failure of a serious conversation. It was so unlike him.

 _‘I guess he’s not good at_ _everything’_ she thought to herself with a chuckle. 

“Um…” Bepo began to speak but Law cut him off with wide eyes and stammers. Suddenly Law grew flustered, his eyes widening slightly at the embarrassment. It was rare the crew got to see this side of Law – Luffy and his crew would often leave him in a flustered state due to their insane antics. 

“A-as in together! We’re…” Law struggled to find the words and Leila looked at him in horror and at the shit-show he had just produced. He glanced down at her, desperate for help but she pressed her lips together to try not to laugh. She was letting him deal with it.

Law grew slightly irked as he saw she wasn’t planning to help and he swiftly moved down to kiss her. Leila became stunned into paralysis. He turned his attention back to the crew. “…Understand?”

Shachi and Jean sighed and turned their attention back to their food whilst Penguin blushed furiously.

“God, Captain, _we know!!_ ” Bepo exclaimed in horror as buried his face in his paws. Leila still remained still, her eyes wide.

“Well…I guess that clears that up” Law said before swiftly leaving the kitchen.


End file.
